My Boss and I
by Kagoya Kyuuku
Summary: Sasuke, the young director of Uchiha Tourism has a new secretary! How does 'love' unites them? Sasuke, who has never been interested in women before, and Sakura, who is just a simple girl. AU! RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with a new series !**

 **Enjoy ~**

 **Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Just own this plot T_T**

* * *

The birds were chirping happily, as the new morning arrived. The sun was shining brightly, and without a doubt, it would be another beautiful day.

Somewhere in the city named Konoha, a huge manor was standing with its beautiful architecture. It was almost as if the house was a replica of an Europe's castle. Well, it wasn't just one house actually. There were several houses more.

These houses were located in the most elite and prestigious land in the entire Konoha. Who had these houses—mansions—?

The mansions belonged to high-class families who controlled Konoha's financial.

Now let's peak into one of the mansions, which belonged to Uchiha Fugaku. The Uchiha Manor.

In one of the vast rooms in the manor, sat the Uchiha family, enjoying their breakfast. The Uchiha Manor's dining room was as big as a hotel's lobby. Uchiha Fugaku sat at the head of the table, while his wife sat next to his left.

Uchiha Fugaku was a stern man, but full of love towards his family. Apart from his family, no one had ever seen his smile.

His wife, Uchiha Mikoto was a very gentle woman. She rarely scolded her children, and she was the only one who could lift up Fugaku's mood whenever he was in a bad mood. Even if she didn't cook for her family, but she always made sure that the meals were according to her structured menus.

Next to Mikoto, sat the eldest son of Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi. The first born inherited both of his parents' black hair. He had a very calming eyes, and just like his mother, he was the only Uchiha who loved to smile.

Next to him, sat his wife, Uchiha—previously Amamiya—Reiya. They had been married for two months. Reiya was actually Itachi's secretary before the two fell in love. Now, after the two of them married—at the age of 25—Reiya was still in her position as Itachi's secretary until Reiya got pregnant.

In front of Itachi, sat the second born of Uchiha, Itachi's little brother, who was just three years younger than him. Uchiha Sasuke.

Now, there was something special with the youngest prince of Uchiha. The thing was, he was extremely handsome, with his dark blue hair. He had a chicken hair butt and up until now, Itachi didn't undestand why. Sasuke was the same as his father, or maybe worse.

He _rarely_ smiled. Even when his father could give a small smile upon hearing Itachi's joke, Sasuke would keep his stoic face on.

"Sasu-chan," Reiya called her brother-in-law and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I have finally found the perfect secretary for you! And the new secretary will start working today!"

"..Hn."

"Oh? What's with the new secretary?" Mikoto asked.

"Sasu-chan asked me to find him a new secretary," Reiya smiled. " _finally_ , he realized that I can't be a secretary for two different people. Especially when Sasu-chan is in a different department from Itachi's."

"Oh, how nice!" Mikoto's eyes beamed with excitement. "So who is it?"

"A very smart person," Reiya smiled. "she got a full scholarship in management in Konoha University. She even got a full scholarship back in Konoha High School."

".. _She_?" Sasuke asked, almost whispered.

Reiya snorted. "What? Do you expect me to hire a _man_ to be your _secretary_?"

"..Hn."

Reiya snorted again. "You know, sometimes I can't help but to wonder why on earth you have absolutely _no_ interest on women. Or girls. You have never had a girlfriend, haven't you?"

"..Hn."

Reiya rolled her eyes.

"So, who is this woman, Reiya-chan?" Mikoto asked in excitement.

Reiya flashed a smile. "Senju Sakura, 20 years old. Apparently, she graduated a year earlier."

* * *

Sasuke sighed inwardly though he kept his stoic face. Thinking about meeting a _woman_ , and to think that _woman_ would be his _secretary_ made chills ran down on his spine.

Sasuke wasn't stupid, he knew he had a very good look. And he knew that _women_ loved his face so very damn much. He sighed inwardly again.

Uchiha Sasuke was the director of Uchiha Tourism, a department under Uchiha Corporation which was led by his own father. Uchiha Itachi was the director of Uchiha Finance. Though Sasuke loved to be the director in this department, he felt disgusted with how many his female employees that fawned over him.

"Good morning, Uchiha-sama!" A group of his female employees greeted with an over-excitement.

"..Hn."

Just that one word and those female employees squealed loudly. Now Sasuke groaned inside. How could he survive his secretary?

Now he regretted ever asking that stupid request to his sister-in-law. Sasuke entered the lift and pressed the button with the number '30'. Yeah, his office was at the highest floor of the building.

The sound of the lift that told him that he had arrived made his groaned inside again. He stepped out and took a deep breath. He glanced to his left, where his secretary's office was. He took a deep breath one more time and entered the room.

He was stunned when a woman bowed her head deep, greeting him.

"Good morning, Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke blinked as he stared at his new secretary. To be honest, she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever met, third after his mother and his sister-in-law. She had a porcelain skin with a beautiful long _pink_ hair. Yes, her hair was _pink_ , but it looked so natural on her. She wore a black blazer over a white shirt with frills at the collar and a knee-length black skirt. Her high heels wasn't that high, probably was just 5 cm.

Sasuke's new secretary lifted her head up and Sasuke found himself stuck when he stared at his secretary's dazzling green eyes.

She was simply beautiful.

"Uchiha-sama?" The woman's soft voice called his name and the young Uchiha snapped back into the reality. He blinked his eyes.

"..Hn. Morning." he greeted. He was surprised to see his own self greeted the woman back. Apart from his own mother and his sister-in-law, Sasuke had _never_ greeted back any women who greeted him.

The woman smiled, and Sasuke found himself enchanted by the smile. It was so sweet, and she was so beautiful. "My name is Senju Sakura, sir, and I will be working as your new secretary as of today."

"..Hn." Sasuke found it hard to say any normal words.

"Reiya-san has given me your schedules for this month, sir," Sakura kept her smile. "you have a meeting with the Uzumaki executives at this noon, sir."

Sasuke realized that he was still half entered Sakura's office. He entered the office and closed the door behind him. "..Hn."

"I have prepared the documents on your desk, sir," Sakura said politely. "please check them and please let me know if I made any mistakes."

"Hn."

Sakura inwardly chuckled. She knew that her boss was somewhat a monosyllabic person, as Reiya-san had told her when the beautiful black haired lady hired her. But to actually see how monosyllabic her boss was, she found it rather amusing.

She had to admit, that her boss was very very attractive.

 _Get a grip, Sakura!_ , she mentally scolded herself.

"Sir?" Sakura called after Sasuke didn't say anything and did nothing. "Is everything okay?"

Sasuke was snapped back once again. He nodded simply and made his way towards his own office. He opened the door that connected his office with Sakura's, and shut the door close.

Sakura let out the breath she was unconsciously holding. Apart from this was her first day, she was also nervous with how handsome her boss was.

 _Get a grip, Sakura!_ , she scolded herself again. _You're not someone who can attract his attention! You can love him all you want, but he will never be yours. ...No, wait. Don't fall in love with him, unless you wanna have a definite heartbreak._

Sakura let out a small sigh and went to her desk to start working. Inside of his office, Sasuke was sitting behind his desk.

A _rare_ small smile made its appearance on his face. Seemed like his new secretary was interesting. She was so beautiful, so flawless, and she didn't squeal like his other female employees. She was so polite, so graceful, so elegant, and she entranced him the moment he saw her.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **This is the first time, I made an english fic like this ?**

 **What do you think about the first chapter ?**

 **I know the idea is very mainstream, but I can't help it ! I want to write this series down so badly !**

 **Mind to RnR ? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the second chapter ~**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Just own this plot T_T**

* * *

Sasuke stared at the documents in front of him in amusement. Wow, his new secretary sure was very talented. Even though she was a fresh graduatee, and she was new, she did the documents for the meeting perfectly.

Where the heck did his sister-in-law found someone like her anyway?

Sasuke leaned back into his chair and flashed a little smile again, though no one could see it. Not only Sakura was so beautiful, she was also so different from any other women out there.

In the entire of Sasuke's life, the only woman Sasuke found beautiful was his own mother. He admitted that his sister-in-law was also beautiful, simply because his own brother and his own mother threatened him.

Sure, Reiya was beautiful, but Sasuke didn't find her _beautiful_. In his eyes. But when he saw Sakura today, he instantly added his new employee to his list.

She was so beautiful and so _enchanting_. Not only that, she didn't squeal over him, and definitely there wasn't any glints of seduction in her eyes upon seeing him. Sasuke had spent his 18 years of life to study the glints in women's eyes, especially when they were looking at him.

He knew that his family was blessed—or cursed?—with good looks, but he sometimes wondered if he was blessed with a somewhat more good looks. Sure, his brother was also fawned over by girls back in school days, but Sasuke's fan girls were _twice_ his brother.

The hunger and the seduction glints in those women's eyes were the reason why Sasuke had never been interested in any women or girls. Not until now, at least.

Senju Sakura, hmm.. That woman sure intrigued Sasuke's own curiosity. What was her past like? How did she act in home? Did she also suffer from crazy fan boys? What kind of life she had? What were her favorite things?

 _I'm going crazy_ , Sasuke mocked his own self.

Pushed by his own curiosity, Sasuke fished out his phone and dialed a number.

" _Yeah?_ "

"Kiba, it's me." Sasuke said.

" _Oh? Sasuke? What's up, man?_ "

"I need your help."

" _What? You need me to do some investigations?_ "

Sasuke's mouth lifted up a bit. "Yeah."

" _Okay, I'm up. Some investigations on what?_ "

"Senju Sakura." Sasuke answered.

" _He? Who the hell is that? Your friend? I doubt she's your girlfriend._ "

"She's my new secretary." Sasuke said. "Reiya nee-san hired her for me, to replace her place. Since I don't know much about her from the beginning, I want you to give me her background."

" _Oh, I see. Sure, I'll do it for you. What is her name again? Sakura?_ "

"Yeah. Senju Sakura." Sasuke replied.

" _Senju, huh? What a very unique family name. And why is her name Sakura?_ "

"She got a pink hair."

" _WHAT?!_ "

"Hn." Sasuke replied. "Anyway, when will I get her background?"

" _Hmm.. Let me think. Since her family name is very unique, I say at maximum, you'll get it in three days._ "

"Good." Sasuke nodded in satisfaction. "I'll transfer the payment to you after this. How much—"

" _Jeez, Sasuke, stop it! I did this kind of thing only for fun, you know! And in this case, to help you. Don't worry about the money, I won't charge my own best friend._ "

"..Hn."

" _Yeah, you are very welcome too, you monosyllabic bastard. Okay, now I'm off hunting!_ "

Sasuke put down his phone and smirked. The person he had just called was one of his best friends, Inuzuka Kiba. He was the heir of Inuzuka Corporation, and his father was best friends with Sasuke's own father. Sometimes, as his hobby, Kiba ran some investigations on people, looking for their backgrounds, weaknesses, and such. This hobby of his was really useful and most of the times he got paid for it.

Though he had never charged his own best friends when they asked him to find some backgrounds. Apart from Inuzuka Kiba, Sasuke was also best friends with Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Tenzō Sai, and also Uzumaki Naruto.

The six of them were very close with each other, as they were childhood friends. Apart from his own family, they were the only ones whom Uchiha Sasuke trusted, though they _rarely_ saw Sasuke smiled.

Hyuuga Neji was the heir of Hyuuga Corporation. He had a little sister named Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata was engaged to Uzumaki Naruto—out of love, not because of political marriage—and they were going to married after Naruto inherit his father's company. Someday. Neji had a girlfriend named Ryū Tenten, and they had been dating for four years. Tenten who was two years younger than Neji was currently in her last year in university.

Nara Shikamaru was the heir of Nara Company. Even though he was very lazy and seemed to protest constantly, he was a genius. Sasuke hated to admit it, but Shikamaru was way smarter than him. The heir was currently engaged to Suna no Temari, the heiress of Suna Corporation.

Tenzō Sai was the son of Tenzō Yamato, a world known wood sculptor. Yamato was best friends with Fugaku, and that was the reason why Sasuke knew him since they were little. Sai inherited his father's talent in art, and he was a very well known painter. He was dating the world wide model, Yamanaka Ino.

And the last, was Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke's _closest_ best friend, since the two knew each other since babies. His father, Namikaze Minato was Fugaku's _closest_ best friend.

Sasuke's best friends lived in the manors close to his own. Since they were very rich, and in the same level. Even though they lived in a non-stop wealth, they were free to choose their own partners in life. There weren't any arranged marriage. As long as their choices were good girls.

Uchiha Corporation maintained the good partnership by linking the other corporations together. The other reason was because the directors were best friends, like Sasuke and his five friends.

Some coincidence.

Sasuke was snapped back into the reality when a soft voice reached him through the intercom.

"Uchiha-sama?"

Sasuke blinked as his brain started to recognize the soft voice. It was Sakura's. Sasuke pressed the intercom on his telephone.

"Hn."

"Uzumaki Naruto—"

"Teme, I'm here!" Naruto greeted through the intercom. Sasuke sighed. How loud his best friend was. Even Sasuke could hear his voice clearly, without the intercom. And to think Sasuke's office was fifteen meters away from Sakura's.

"Send him in."

"Very well—"

"I'm coming in~" Naruto happily said and two minutes later, he opened Sasuke's office door with a _BANG_!

"Dobe." Sasuke growled.

"Hello to you too, teme!" Naruto grinned and closed the door. "Is she your new secretary?"

"Hn."

"Woah, she's so pretty!" Naruto said and slumped down on the comfy chair in front of Sasuke. "Though my Hinata-chan is way prettier! What's her name?"

"Senju Sakura."

"Oooo, no wonder she was named that! Look at her hair! As pink as the flower!" Naruto grinned. "Did she make trouble? Today is her first day, isn't it? I didn't see her yesterday."

Sasuke nodded. "Reiya nee-san hired her to replace her place."

Naruto nodded back. "Must be hard, eh, to have a _woman_ as your _secretary_?" The blonde teased.

Sasuke let out a small smirk though Naruto didn't see it. "No."

"No?" Naruto tilted his head, confused.

"No." Sasuke repeated. "She didn't squeal when she saw me, she didn't fawn over me, and she didn't have that ridiculous seduction glints or hunger in her eyes."

Naruto widened his eyes in disbelieve. "Really? How so? OH I KNOW!" Sasuke winced. Thank goodness his office was soundproof. "YOU HAVE LOST YOUR CHARM, TEME!"

Sasuke growled and hit Naruto's head hard.

"OW!"

"I didn't lose my charm, dobe." Sasuke growled.

"So, that means, your secretary is somewhat immune to your charm!" Naruto exclaimed.

"..Hn."

"First time ever, eh, teme?" Naruto teased. "But she looks like a very good girl. She has such a soft smile."

"Hn."

"She'll be a perfect friend for Hinata-chan! And all the other girls!" Naruto was practically beamed in happiness.

"Hn."

"Oh, which reminds me, teme. Don't forget that we have a meeting in.. 2 hours." Naruto said after he looked at his watch.

"Hn."

"You monosyllabic bastard." Naruto cursed.

"Hn."

"Oh, by the way, her family name is Senju, isn't it?" Naruto asked which was replied by Sasuke's small nod. "That's unique. Have you checked her background?"

"I've asked Kiba."

"Oh. When will you get the result?"

"In three days."

"Oh. You know, I have never heard Senju before." Naruto shrugged.

"Hn."

"You have to share it with me!" Naruto grinned. "I'm also curious with her background! And since it sounds _old_ , maybe Neji knows about it!"

"..Hn."

* * *

 **Done !**

 **So, with the two chapters, I'm done summarying Sasuke's social life :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone :)**

 **I'm back with the third chapter !**

 **Enjoy ~**

 **Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Just own this plot T_T**

* * *

Sasuke's meeting with the Uzumaki executives—along with Naruto—went really well. The documents were complete and the presentation was perfect. Even though it was a meeting with one of his best friends, both Naruto and Sasuke kept their professionalism within the meeting. Just because the two were best buddies, it didn't stop Naruto to let out some professional questions regarding the joined project.

Both Naruto and Sasuke went back to Sasuke's office with satisfactory smiles plastered on their faces.

"Good afternoon, Uchiha-sama, Uzumaki-sama." Sakura bowed to greet when the two young directors entered her office. Seeing their smiles, Sakura smiled too. "Judging from those smiles, I take it as a successful meeting?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto nodded in excitement. "Oh by the way, since I'm going to call you Sakura-chan, you can call me Naruto! We're just two years apart, right?"

Sakura was taken aback slightly but then bowed politely. "As your wish, Naruto-sama."

"See! It's so much better than calling me Uzumaki-sama!" Naruto grinned.

Sakura smiled back in response.

"Dobe, let's go." Sasuke tore himself away from Sakura's eyes. He just kept silent all this time, enjoying staring into Sakura's dazzling green eyes.

Yep, no doubt about it. His new secretary was a very beautiful young lady.

Naruto nodded and waved back at Sakura to follow Sasuke. Sakura smiled as she stared into her boss's back. He even looked _handsome_ from behind.

Sakura jerked her back as she was snapped back into the reality. She rolled her eyes and mentally scolded herself for admiring her boss's good looks. So inappropriate. She was just an employee, jeez!

"Ne, teme," Naruto spoke as he sat in front of Sasuke in his office. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at him. "the party is tomorrow, right?"

Sasuke's eyebrow rose a little bit higher, before it dropped. "Hn."

"I can't wait!" Naruto jumped excitedly. "We can finally meet that lately busy Shikamaru! And Ino is coming back today too from her overseas photo shoot!"

"How can you remember something like that?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Hinata-chan told me about it every single day. So, unconsciously, I remember it."

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that after dating Naruto, Hinata could become so.. _talkative_. No, seriously! Hinata was previously a very _very_ shy and quiet girl. Now after she dated the loud Uzumaki, and after she was engaged to him, her shyness had gone somewhere.

"Oh which reminds me, teme, why don't you ask Sakura-chan to come too?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke snorted. "Why would I do that? And why do you call her that?"

Naruto grinned devilishly. "Aw, are you jealous?" He earned a glare from the Uchiha's second born. "Just kidding! You know I always add –chan to every girl's name! Ino and Tenten are obviously not, since they acted like _boys_. And why did I suggest you to ask Sakura-chan to come? The answer is simple, teme! She's your secretary, and I think it'll be good to invite her!"

Sasuke raised back an eyebrow. Naruto kept his grinning.

"We can introduce her to everybody as your new secretary too! And she can get to know better about your social life! Besides, it wouldn't be hurt to ask her to come! I WANT HER TO MEET MY HINATA-CHAN!"

Sasuke winced. "..Hn. Stop shouting, dobe."

Naruto ignored that. "So? Ask her to come, okay? I really want her to meet Hinata-chan!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hn."

Just then, two soft knocks were heard from Sasuke's door. Sasuke glanced up and Naruto turned his body around to face the door confusedly.

"Come in." Sasuke said.

Thank goodness, even though his office was soundproof, at least the door wasn't surrounded by the soundproof wall.

The door opened and Sakura stepped in. She entered softly, one of her hands was carrying a tray. She smiled at the two and set the tray down on Sasuke's desk.

"I brought you two some tea, young gentlemen." Sakura smiled and put two cups of tea in front of Sasuke and Naruto.

"Oh, wow!" Naruto smiled widely. "Thank you, Sakura-chan!"

"You're very welcome, sir." Sakura smiled.

Naruto took his cup and was about to gulp it down, when his noble nose caught the scent of his tea. He whipped his head to face Sakura. His eyes clearly showed that he was surprised. "It's Earl Grey!" Naruto exclaimed which Sakura replied by a smile. "How did you know my favorite tea?"

"Reiya-san has told me enough background about you, Naruto-sama. And also Uchiha-sama's other friends. Earl Grey plus two teaspoons of milk and a teaspoon of sugar." Sakura smiled. "Does the taste meet your satisfactory, sir?"

Naruto tasted his tea and grinned. "Perfect! It's even better than Reiya nee-chan's!"

Sakura smiled gadly. "I'm glad you're satisfied with it."

Sasuke put down his tea cup after sipped it a bit, a small smile on his lips. Naruto was true. Sakura's tea was delicious, even more delicious than his sister-in-law's. Even his plain black tea tasted so good.

Sakura bowed down politely. "Then, I'll excuse myself, Naruto-sama, Uchiha-sama. If there's anything else, please don't hesitate to tell me."

"Sure thing!" Naruto smiled and sipped back his tea.

"..Hn." Sasuke replied.

Sakura bowed one more time and made her way out. Sasuke suddenly remembered something.

"Sakura." he called.

Sakura stopped and turned her body around. "Yes, sir?"

Sasuke let out a sigh. "There's a party tomorrow at the Uchiha Manor. I want you to come."

Sakura widened her eyes and stared blankly at the Uchiha's younger prince. "I—I'm sorry? A party?"

Sasuke nodded simply. Naruto turned his body around again to face Sakura.

"Come, Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled widely.

"B—but.."

"Oh, come on!" Naruto cut. "You're teme's secretary, so you _must_ know about his social life! After all, you're the _closest_ person to him in this company, right?"

A small blush appeared on Sakura's cheeks and Sasuke found himself amused upon seeing it. He was sure now that he hadn't lose his charm.

"I—I understand." Sakura nodded and her blush disappeared. "What time is it, Uchiha-sama?"

"7 o'clock," Naruto said, cutting Sasuke. The blonde got a glare from the raven though the blonde didn't know. "don't be late, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled softly and Sasuke found himself enchanted by it. "I won't." The pink haired lady bowed politely. "Thank you for the invitation, Uchiha-sama."

"..Hn."

Sakura bowed again and Sasuke found himself asking inwardly on how many times she had bowed, and his secretary went out from his office.

Naruto turned his body again and grinned at Sasuke. Sasuke noticed it and rolled his eyes.

"What, dobe?"

"I really like Sakura-chan," Naruto said. "so make sure you won't fire her, okay? And make sure she won't resign."

"What?"

Naruto smiled sincerely. "She reminds me of Tsubaki. Her soft smile, her politeness, and her cheerfulness on her face."

Sasuke's eyes softened upon hearing it. Uzumaki Tsubaki was Naruto's little sister who died when she was only two years old. Naruto really loved his sister, even though she was adopted after someone left her in front of the Uzumaki's doorstep.

Too bad, it turned out that Tsubaki suffered a pretty bad AIDS and at the age of two, she died. Sasuke remembered how sad Naruto was back then, he wouldn't stop crying for weeks.

"..Hn."

"So make sure you won't treat her coldly, okay?" Naruto demanded. "You maybe didn't have any interest on her, but make sure you treated her differently!"

"..Hn."

"DON'T 'HN' ME!" Naruto protested. "SAY YES!"

"..."

"TEME!"

"Hn."

"TEMEEE!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Konoha's International Airport..**

Murmurs were heard in that huge airport. Flashes of cameras' blitz and groups of people were seen in front of an arrival gate. Lines of security officers made sure that the people wouldn't stepped more than the line provided.

Right in front of the gate, stood a handsome white young man. His hair was as black as the midnight sky. He was wearing a white T-shirt and his unbuttoned black shirt was over the T-shirt. He wore a simple black jeans and a simple white sneakers.

His name was Tenzō Sai, the world known painter. He was waiting the arrival of his beloved girlfriend, Yamanaka Ino.

As a world wide model, Ino often went to overseas to have her photo shoot. This time, she had just gone back from Hawaii and she didn't have any more overseas photo shoot until next year. It had been two months since the last time Sai saw her. He missed her so much, even though they phoned and chatted each other everyday.

His small smile widened as he saw a beautiful blonde young woman with blue eyes coming out from the gate. Instantly, the people—which consisted of Sai's fans and Ino's fans—around the gate screamed in excitement. Ino glanced left and right while her bodyguards protected her. When she saw Sai's black eyes, she immediately ran up to him.

Sai also ran up to her and he scooped her into his arms as Ino hugged him. He lifted her and spun her in the air, the cameras' blitz showering them. Not that they cared anyway.

"I miss you so much!" Ino said and Sai hugged her tighter.

"I miss you too, Ino." Sai softly said to Ino's ears.

Ino burried her head further to Sai's right shoulder. "I'm home, Sai."

Sai smiled though Ino couldn't see it. "Welcome home, Ino."

* * *

That night, the Uchiha manor was filled by noises. Well, of course it was noisy. Apparently, Sasuke's best friends decided to have a sleepover at his house, though their houses were just few meters from his. And apparently, his friends' girlfriends decided to join.

"INO!" Tenten ran up to hug her best friend as Ino appeared on the doorstep. Sai was behind her, carrying her luggage.

"TENTEN!" Ino screamed back excitedly and hugged her best friend. Hinata and Temari joined and the four shared a group hug.

"I WANT A GIRLFRIEND TOO!" Kiba yelled in defeated.

"Oh my gosh, we miss you so much!" Tenten said as she pulled away from Ino. Her brown hair was down, though she usually put it up in two buns on each side of her head. "We saw your pictures already, you are amazing as ever!"

"Thank you!" Ino smiled happily. "I'm so happy to come back!"

Sasuke stepped into the living room. His hair was still wet, as he had just finished showering. Seeing his friends were here, he rolled his eyes. "You guys are too loud." he complained.

"Well, thank you for welcoming me back, Uchiha." Ino said sarcastically.

"Hn. Welcome back, Ino."

Ino smiled. "I'm home! So, what did I miss for the pass two months?"

"Teme got a new secretary!" Naruto said happily.

"Oh?" Sasuke's friends—other than Naruto of course—turned their heads to face Sasuke as he sat down on a couch.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Who? Who?"

Sasuke _tch_ ed inside. His friends were so noisy. He wondered how come he could be friends with them.

"She'll come to the party tomorrow!" Naruto answered, instead of Sasuke.

The girls giggled while the boys smirked upon hearing Naruto's answer.

 _ **She**_ _huh.._ , they said in their minds.

"What?" Sasuke asked, annoyed with the response.

"Must be hard, eh, Sasuke?" Ino teased. "Especially if your new secretary is a _woman_."

"Surprisingly, teme's new secretary is immune to his charm." Naruto grinned, stopping his friends' smirks.

"WHAT?!" they shouted—minus Shikamaru, Sai, and Neji, who just widened their eyes.

Naruto's grin grew wider. "You'll see her at tomorrow's party."

* * *

 **Done !**

 **Oh, I love the little scene of Sai x Ino !**

 **What do you think ?**

 **I'll be reading your reviews ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the fourth chapter ~**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Just own this plot T_T**

* * *

Sakura stepped out from the bathroom inside her bedroom. She had just taken her shower and she was drying her hair with a towel.

She sat down on her bed and continued to dry her hair, when she suddenly remembered something. Yes, the invitation to the party.

Sakura walked towards her closet and opened the door. Well actually, her clothes weren't _that_ many. Just a few white shirts, few skirts, jeans, pants, and lots of T-shirts. She only had two blazers. Sakura scanned through her closet and winced upon realizing that she only had two dresses.

Sakura took the dresses out and tilting her head a bit, considering which one to wear. She was the secretary of _Uchiha Sasuke_ , so she shouldn't bring a shame to him. And since the party was held in the Uchiha manor, meant that the party was quite formal. After giving some more thoughts, Sakura finally chose a dress and put the other one back in. She then crouched down, digging through her closet.

And she found a box. She opened it and smiled upon finding the perfect shoes to wear. Actually, she only had two heels. One that she wore everyday at work, and the other one that she kept lovingly.

Sakura took the box out and closed her closet's door. She looked at her outfit for the party tomorrow and sighed in relieve.

She wouldn't bring a shame to her boss, she knew she wouldn't.

* * *

For the first time ever, Sasuke felt _excited_ —no, scratch that. He felt.. _fine_. Yes, he felt _fine_ —to go to work. Normally, he felt like a slump of hopelessness when he thought of his female employees. But this time, remembering Sakura's face made him felt _fine_ to go to work. Screw with his female employees. If he didn't care about them since the beginning, this time, he would be _more_ uncaring about them.

Unless they wanna do something bad to him, or made a scandal out of him.

"Someone's in good mood." Ino teased when she saw Sasuke entered the dining room.

"Hn." Sasuke replied and took a sit beside his sister-in-law.

Now the normally quiet dining table had changed into a very noisy dining table. With Sasuke's friends ate with his family, plus there were Naruto and Ino who had always been the group's megaphones.

"It's so good to see the atmosphere so lively like this." Mikoto smiled as she sat down on her chair, Fugaku followed.

"That's why, baa-chan, you should have another child! Your children are waay too quiet!" Naruto replied.

Mikoto laughed while Fugaku glared at his best friend's child. "Too bad, Naruto, I'm not planning to have another one! Though.." Mikoto looked at Itachi and Reiya teasingly. "I'm planning to have grandchildren! Very soon, I hope!"

Reiya blushed and Itachi laughed. "We're trying, mother." Itachi replied.

Mikoto clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh, I can't wait! I can imagine little Uchihas playing here? How about _4_ Uchihas? Sound so good!"

Itachi laughed again as Reiya blushed harder. "Both me and Reiya can give you the first two, mother," Itachi smiled and looked at Sasuke teasingly. "the other two are Sasuke's responsibility."

Sasuke choked on his morning tea. He looked back at his brother, glaring. " _What_?"

"Aw, but Itachi, your brother doesn't interested in women!" Mikoto added with a teasing tone.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"But don't worry, Mikoto baa-chan! TEME IS NOT A GAY!" Naruto butted in.

This time, both Sasuke and Fugaku choked on their tea as the other laughed out loud.

"So, Sasuke," Ino wiped out some tears from her eyes as she died down from her laugh. "what makes you in this kind of good mood?"

"..Hn."

"Oh come on! I know you since high school!" Ino laughed again. "And never have I seen you in a good mood."

"..Hn."

"OH I KNOW!" Naruto suddenly said. Sasuke instantly got a bad feeling. "YOU'RE _ECSTATIC_ TO MEET YOUR NEW SECRETARY!"

Thank goodness this time Sasuke wasn't drinking his tea or he would choke on it again. He glared at Naruto.

"Shut up, dobe."

"Who is your new secretary, anyway?" Temari asked. "Now I'm _deadly_ curious."

"It's Senju Sakura." Kiba answered as he cut his steak.

Ino's eyes widened instantly upon hearing the name.

"How did you know her name?" Tenten asked. "Have you seen her?"

Kiba shook his head. "Sasuke asked me to find her background, since Reiya nee-chan didn't give him any."

Reiya snorted. "As long as she is smart and qualified, I don't care about her past."

"Sasuke, is it true?" Ino asked. "Her name is Senju Sakura?"

"Hn."

"And she has a long pink hair?"

"..." Sasuke directed his eyes to Ino. "How did you know?"

"OH MY GOSH!" Ino suddenly screamed in happiness, resulting everyone around the table jumped a bit, surprised. "SAI, IT'S SAKURA!"

"Oh, wow." Sai muttered in disbelieve. "How small this world is."

"You both know her?" Kiba asked confusedly.

Ino nodded her head instantly. "She's my childhood friend! I have known her since kindergarten! She's so smart, you know? We entered the same school since then! Too bad, after junior high, I decided to pursue my model carrier. But Sakura got a full scholarship at Konoha High School! That girl is so damn smart!"

"Oh, wow." Naruto was amazed. "Then how did you know her, Sai?"

"It was just a coincidence, really. I have just dated Ino back then for a few weeks, when she suddenly video called someone." Sai said. "It was Sakura."

"It was when I congratulate her for entering high school with scholarship!" Ino's eyes beamed with happiness. "I left right the day after junior high's graduation, and back then we didn't know yet whether Sakura got the scholarship or not. Three days later, Sakura said she was accepted! I wanted to congratulate her right then, but my busy schedule forbid me." Ino added.

"Since then, the three of us are friends." Sai said. "Though she didn't say a word about being Sasuke's new secretary."

"Is she really coming to the party?" Ino asked enthusiastically.

"..Hn."

"Oh I can't wait to see her! I miss her so much!" Ino excitedly said.

Sasuke stayed silent after that. He kept wondering about something.

How little did he know about Sakura's background.

* * *

"Good morning, Uchiha-sama." Sakura bowed politely as Sasuke entered her office.

"Hn. Morning." Sasuke greeted back.

"You have a meeting with the Keiji Group at eleven o'clock, sir. I have prepared the documents on your desk." Sakura said, which Sasuke replied by a nod. "And at two o'clock, you are needed to do a surveillance."

Sasuke stopped, right before he opened the door to his office. He tilted his head a bit, facing Sakura who was standing behind him.

"Surveillance?" Sasuke repeated.

Sakura nodded. "Just a quick surveillance, sir. At the marketing department. Apparently, Mitarashi Anko, as the department manager is in overseas right now, handling a deal. Uchiha Fugaku-sama assigned you to do the surveillance."

"..Hn." Sasuke replied as he wondered why his father didn't say a word about it at today's breakfast.

"The order has just arrived few minutes ago, sir." Sakura smiled, as if she could read Sasuke's mind. Sasuke was taken aback by it. A small smirk appeared on his lips. "All you have to do is to take a look at the employees' works, sir." Sakura said.

"..Hn."

"And that will be your schedule for today, sir." Sakura smiled again.

Sasuke nodded and opened the connecting door to enter his office. Then he stopped right before he closed the door.

"Sakura." he called.

"Yes, sir?" Sakura replied.

"...Don't forget to come to the party tonight." Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled though Sasuke couldn't see it. "Of course, sir. I won't forget."

"..Hn."

* * *

Sasuke _hated_ the meeting with the Keiji Group. Especially when the group sent Keiji Umi as its representative.

Why? Because Keiji Umi was a _woman_ , and that meant _she was annoying_. It clearly showed that the woman took a _very deep_ interest on Sasuke.

"Ne? What do you think about the idea, Sasuke-sama?" Umi asked with a transparent seducing tone. "If you agree, this will be another amazing project between Uchiha Tourism and Keiji Group!"

Sasuke sighed. "I reject." he said.

"What? Why?" Umi asked—more likely, whined.

"It's a very risky idea, no matter how great it is." Sasuke said and tapped his fingers on the meeting's desk. "I can't risk that much money."

"Aw, but if we didn't try, how would we know?" Umi puffed her cheeks. In Sasuke's opinion, the woman tried to be cute, though it ended up in a total failure.

And to think this woman was four years older than him.

"I don't need a trial," Sasuke said. "unless you changed the idea, the deal is off."

"No, wait! Don't do that, Sasuke-sama!" Umi whined again. She then sighed in defeat and she was clearly annoyed. "Fine, we'll change the idea, so don't cut the deal!"

Sasuke nodded simply. "Tell me when you have another idea. Set the meeting with my secretary."

Umi nodded and Sasuke stood up. He bowed slightly and stepped out from the meeting room. To his surprise, Sakura was waiting for him in front of the room.

He was greeted by her usual warm smile. "How is the meeting, sir? Oh, no, wait. Judging from you face, I guess it didn't end up in a success."

"..Hn."

"The meeting took a longer time than I expected," Sakura looked at her watch and Sasuke found himself stared at her slim hand. For some reason, he had just realized how _slim_ Sakura was. If the woman didn't assign the position of a secretary, she would become a model easily. "do you want to have your lunch right now, sir? It's one o'clock already."

"...The surveillance is at two, right?" Sasuke asked and started to walk away from the meeting room. Sakura followed him.

"Yes, sir."

"Then, let's just go. Call the car." Sasuke said.

"Already did, sir. The car is ready downstairs." Sakura replied.

Sasuke smirked slightly as he pushed the lift button. The two entered the lift, and two minutes later arrived at the lobby.

Yep. The car was indeed ready and was waiting for him already.

Sasuke ignored his female employees' squeals as Sakura tried to hide her chuckles. She could imagine how hard her boss's life was, especially with a bunch of fan girls like this.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **Yeaayy ~**

 **So, what do you think about this chapter ?**

 **Reviews please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the fifth chapter :)**

 **Enjoy ~**

 **Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Just own this plot T_T**

* * *

Sasuke flopped down on his bed while loosening his dark blue tie. His suit was on the table and he sighed tiredly.

Damn that surveillance thing. Sasuke had to deal with _thousands_ of female employees who were much _fiercer_ than his own employees. They didn't hesitate to squeal, to flirt, and even to _grope_ him.

Sasuke shuddered upon the memory. And Sakura laughed upon seeing his annoyed yet defeated expression. Sasuke wanted to glare at _anyone_ who dared to laugh at him when he was in that kind of situation, but when he heard Sakura's laugh, something warm flowed inside of him.

It felt really _nice_ to hear her laugh.

"Yo, little brother." Itachi entered Sasuke's bedroom which was dominated by dark blue.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he realized that Itachi had never bothered to _knock_ before he entered Sasuke's room. "What?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You were in a good mood this morning, so what's with the bad mood in the evening?'

Sasuke shuddered upon remembering the memory again and threw a pillow at his brother. "Don't remind me. What do you want?"

Itachi caught the pillow before it hit his face and threw it back at Sasuke. Which Sasuke caught easily and Itachi got a glare from his little brother. "Get ready. The party is going to start."

Sasuke looked at his watch. "It's still another hour."

"Yeah, but as the owner of the house, shouldn't we be ready an hour before?" Itachi shrugged. "That's what mother told me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh, which reminds me," Itachi suddenly said. "did you have your lunch today? I heard the meeting with Keiji Umi took a longer time, and then you straight went to Uchiha Finance."

Sasuke nodded. "I had my lunch."

"Oh? I thought you wouldn't be bother to buy a lunch." Itachi said confusedly.

"..Hn."

Now, Itachi suddenly smirked as an idea popped in his head. "Oh, I know.." he said teasingly. "You had your lunch because of your new secretary, right?"

Sasuke glared at his brother. "..Hn. Not your business. Get out."

Itachi winced at his brother's deadly cold tone. Even so, he kept his teasing grin. This was the first time Itachi saw Sasuke didn't feel annoyed when he was talking about women. Previously, only their mother and his wife that didn't get into Sasuke's bad mood. "Now I really want to see that Senju Sakura-chan!"

"..Out." Sasuke glared harder.

Itachi grinned back but still made his way out of Sasuke's room. "Make sure you become waay more handsome tonight!"

Another pillow was thrown at him, though Itachi quickly closed the door. The pillow made a contact with the door.

Sasuke _tch_ ed. "Stupid brother. How come I looked up to him so much back then? Annoying."

But Itachi's right-on-hit question brought back a rather _fine_ memory from today. Sasuke's lips slightly pulled up as he remembered it.

 _Sasuke was sitting peacefully at the back seat and he kept his gaze to the front. He was on his way to do the surveillance. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he saw Sakura fished something out from under of her seat, which was beside the driver's seat._

 _Sakura fished out a white plastic bag, and there was a white Styrofoam box in it. She offered the plastic to Sasuke who accepted in curiosity._

 _"I'm sorry for the inappropriate plate, but I don't think you can really complain, sir," Sakura smiled. "it's your lunch."_

 _Sasuke's eyebrow rose a little bit higher as Sakura's smile grew wider._

 _"Fried rice with extra tomatoes." Sakura said._

 _"..My lunch?" Sasuke asked, still confused._

 _Sakura nodded. "Since the meeting took a longer time, and you have to go to Uchiha Finance quickly, I doubt you want to stop somewhere to have your lunch. So, I bought your lunch, sir."_

 _"..Hn."_

 _Sakura smiled again. "Enjoy your lunch, Uchiha-sama."_

The fried rice wasn't anything special, but even so, Sasuke had his lunch. He smirked at the memory.

"Senju Sakura, huh?" he mumbled to himself. "What a very interesting woman."

* * *

At half past seven, the Uchiha Manor was already filled with people. Apart from the Uchiha family, there were the Hyuuga family, the Nara family, the Uzumaki family, the Inuzuka family, and Tenzō Yamato. Fugaku meant the party to be exclusive to the families of his best friends, though they were _a lot_ of them.

Sasuke checked his watch again as he was getting more annoyed by the minute. The party had been going for thirty minutes already, and his new secretary hadn't come yet.

Annoying.

"Teme!" Naruto called him as one of his hands was holding a glass of champagne. "Where's Sakura-chan?"

"She hasn't come yet?" Hinata asked and soon their other friends followed.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Don't worry!" Ino sipped her champagne. "Sakura promised to come, right? She's not the type of girl who will break her promises!"

Right at then, a faint sound of a door opening was heard. Reiya's surprised voice followed.

"Sakura-san?! Oh my, you're so beautiful!"

Sasuke and the other guests whipped their heads towards the main entrance and Sasuke found the time stopped ticking for a bit.

Sakura was stunningly beautiful.

Her soft red dress reached two inches below her knees. It was a sleeveless turtleneck dress. A red bow was adorned the side of Sakura's right neck. She let her long pink hair down and she didn't wear any make-up. She wore an eight inches white high heels with its straps adorned her ankles.

Sakura bowed her head politely. "I'm so sorry for my lateness. My name is Senju Sakura and I am Uchiha Sasuke-sama's new secretary."

Reiya ran and gave Sakura a big bear hug. "Oh my gosh! Look at you! You're so beautiful!"

"So you're my son's new secretary!" Mikoto reached her. "I'm Uchiha Mikoto, Sasu-chan's mother. My oh my, you are indeed so beautiful!"

"Good evening, Uchiha-sama." Sakura bowed politely.

"And you are so polite as well!" Mikoto exclaimed happily.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura whipped her head around and widened her eyes as she saw Ino was running to her. Ino gave her a crushing bear hug. Sakura was taken aback but quickly returned Ino's hug.

"I miss you so much!" Ino said happily.

"I miss you too, Ino. It has been awhile." Sakura replied softly.

The guests were back in their previous talks right now, some of them still complemented Sakura's beauty, the others discussed about their new joined projects.

"It has been SIX years!" Ino pulled away to look at Sakura better. "And you're as pretty as ever!"

"You're as beautiful as always too, Ino." Sakura smiled.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved at her and made his way to her.

Sakura bowed politely. "Good evening, Naruto-sama."

"I'm glad you can make it!" Naruto grinned. "Come on, join the party! I want to introduce you to our other friends!"

Ino dragged her to join the group.

"Sakura, meet Tenzō Sai, my boyfriend," Ino pointed at Sai. "but I'm sure you know him already. Okay, so here's Ryū Tenten and her boyfriend Hyuuga Neji, Naruto and his fiancee Hyuuga Hinata, she and Neji are siblings. Then this is Inuzuka Kiba, and this is Nara Shikamaru with his fiancee, Suna no Temari."

Sakura bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Oh don't be so polite!" Tenten gave Sakura a hug. "The girls are all your age, and the boys are just two years older than us!"

"Oh I miss you so much!" Ino gave Sakura another hug. "It has been three months since the last time we chatted!"

"You're busy Ino, you can't help it." Sakura laughed. "And it's not three months, Ino. You chatted me two days ago."

Ino pouted. "I told you two days ago that I'm coming back here! Sure, I told you at midnight, but you didn't bother to reply it!"

Sakura let out a soft laugh. "Sorry. Welcome back by the way."

"Ah who cares," Ino grinned. "so, how is your day as Sasuke's new secretary? He's a jerk, isn't he? Don't mind him, he has always been a jerk!"

Sasuke glared at Ino which Ino ignored. "I've known him since high school days! Since Sai is Sasuke's best friend, so I ended up knowing him too. Did you know how arrogant he is? And to think he got _that_ many fan girls!"

Sakura laughed. "Well, he can't help it. He _is_ attractive."

"Not you too!" Ino forbid Sakura and the pink haired lady laughed again. Sasuke _tch_ ed. "You can get someone waay much better than him!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sakura laughed again. Just then, a soft music was heard. Ino's eyes widened in amusement.

"It's the music for dancing time!" Ino said and right on cue, Sai wrapped his hand around Ino's waist.

Naruto took Hinata's hand and the two went off somewhere to dance. Neji took Tenten's and they went off too. Temari _dragged_ Shikamaru off to dance, as the spiky man kept muttering how troublesome this was.

"Wait for me, okay, forehead? It won't be long!" Ino waved at Sakura and went off with Sai.

"Sure, enjoy your dance, pig." Sakura waved back.

"I'm off to escort some ladies." Kiba grinned and also left.

So Sakura and Sasuke were the only ones left from the group.

"Thank you for inviting me to this party, Uchiha-sama," Sakura smiled politely. "it's an honor."

"Hn. Why are you late?" Sasuke asked.

To his surprise, Sakura smiled sheepishly. "I.. um.. kinda got lost on my way here, sir."

"Lost?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Sakura nodded weakly. Sasuke let out a small chuckle.

"You're the first person who got lost on the way here." Sasuke said in amusement. Sakura let out a small squeal out of embarrassment. "But I'm glad you can still make it."

"T—thank you, sir." Sakura smiled shyly.

Sasuke let out a small smile and offered his hand. Sakura stared at him confusedly. "Why don't we dance? Rather than just standing here doing nothing."

Sakura blinked several times and blushed lightly. She took Sasuke's hand and let him took her into a rather empty spot to dance.

The music was still on. Sasuke put a hand behind Sakura's waist, as Sakura placed a hand on top of Sasuke's left shoulder. Sasuke's other hand wrapped around Sakura's and Sasuke found how Sakura's hand fit perfectly into his own.

They started to dance slowly.

"You never told me you know Ino." Sasuke said softly.

Sakura let out a small chuckle. "It didn't matter, sir. It has nothing to do with my position as your secretary."

Sasuke's onyx eyes were glued to Sakura's emerald eyes. "True, but you can at least tell me. You know enough background about me, while I know nothing about you apart from your name."

Sakura laughed. She found herself couldn't tear away from Sasuke's face. Something made her eyes glued at Sasuke's black eyes. "My background is not mattered, Uchiha-sama."

"Sasuke." Sasuke suddenly blurted.

Sakura blinked her eyes. "I'm sorry, sir?"

Sasuke's eyes were still glued at Sakura's. "You called my mother Uchiha-sama. And I'm sure you will call my father Uchiha-sama. And without a doubt, you will call my brother Uchiha-sama as well. My name's Sasuke. If you call me Uchiha-sama, I won't know who you referred to."

Sakura blinked again. "Oh wow.. I didn't know you can talk that long, sir."

Sasuke smirked. Even he himself found it amazing. Sakura was a really interesting woman.

"Be grateful that you know it now, Sakura." Sasuke said, as he spun Sakura around and caught her small body. Not only her hands, her body seemed perfectly fit into his own, too.

Sakura softly smiled. "Of course I'm grateful, Sasuke-sama."

And for the first time ever, Sasuke _smiled_ _softly in front of a woman_.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **What do you think about this chapter ?**

 **I'll be reading your reviews ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the sixth chapter :)**

 **Enjoy ~**

 **Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Just own this plot T_T**

* * *

Right after the music ended, Sasuke and Sakura's dance also ended. Sasuke didn't let go of his hands immediately, though Sakura instantly tore herself away from him. She shouldn't stay that way for too long. She was just a secretary.

"Thank you for the dance, Sasuke-sama." Sakura bowed politely.

Sasuke chuckled. "Doesn't matter. Hope we can dance again some other time."

"It will be an honor, sir." Sakura smiled politely.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned her head and she was welcomed by a running Ino. The blond girl hugged her immediately the moment she could.

"Did you wait too long?" Ino asked. "Or did you dance with Sasuke?"

Sakura smiled. "Did the second, pig."

Ino pouted. "Don't fall to his charm, forehead! He's a jerk!"

Sasuke sent a glare which Ino ignored.

Sakura laughed. "But you know me, pig. Did I ever fall into a guy's charm?"

"Oh yeah, you're right." Ino admitted which made Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Sakura had never fall into a guy's charm? How so? And why did that sentence sound so much like a challenge for Sasuke?

"Which reminds me, where are everybody?" Sakura asked while glancing around.

"Oh, leave them alone!" Ino smirked. "They're having fun as couples, anyway! Have you eaten, Sakura? I bet you haven't. Let's go and find things to eat! Sai, I'll leave you with Sasuke, okay? Stay straight!" Ino ranted and without waiting for any reply dragged Sakura with her.

Leaving two men in silent.

"Hn." Sasuke snorted and turned his body around to find food for himself. Sai chuckled and followed Sasuke.

"Ino's really happy." Sai said.

"Hn."

"She really thinks Sakura as her own sister." Sai said. "I'm so happy to see Ino this happy."

"Hn."

"And I'm really glad Ino and Sakura are best friends. I remember that whenever Ino is upset, she will always call Sakura. Talking to your secretary always make my woman's mood back to heaven."

"..Hn."

"And I know you're glad that Sakura becomes your secretary." Sai smirked. "She's not troublesome like others, right?"

"Hn."

Sai chuckled. "And I think she knows every meaning of your 'Hn's."

Sasuke didn't say anything. "Sai."

"Hm?"

Sasuke inwardly debated for ten seconds before he decided to just ask Sai. "Do you know anything about Sakura's past?"

Sai raised an eyebrow. What a weird question, considering it came out from the one and only Uchiha Sasuke's mouth. "Why would you ask me something like that?"

"Just answer it." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sai shrugged. "I think the only one who knows about Sakura's past is Ino. I've asked her once, but she didn't want to tell me. But judging from her personality, I say Sakura has a very pleasant past."

"Why do you think like that?" Sasuke asked.

"She's polite, she's cheerful, responsible, and other good stuffs. She's beautiful and she's enchanting. And since Ino like her so much, I say her past is something nice too." Sai shrugged. "Does her past matter with her position?"

"..Hn."

"I don't think so." Sai smirked teasingly. "You're just curious, aren't you?"

"Shut up."

Sai chuckled. "Relax, you've asked Kiba to find for it, right? You know Kiba. His successful rate is 100%."

"Hn."

Sai chuckled one more time. "Let's just go and find something to eat, you monosyllabic bastard."

* * *

"Forehead, what do you think about Sasuke?" Ino asked while sipping her champagne. She and Sakura were accompanying each other at one of Uchiha Manor's balconies. The two young women were enjoying the night wind, after they had eaten their various meals as dinner.

Sakura looked at her best friend and raised an eyebrow. "Why would you ask me something like that?"

Ino shrugged. "Just asking."

Sakura turned her head to face the Uchiha's backyard which filled with beautiful flowers and shrugged. "He's fine."

This time, it was Ino's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Fine? What kind of answer is that?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "He's attractive, pig, I'll admit that."

Ino raised her eyebrow higher and her eyes were glinting a bit now. "What else?" Ino tried to ask as calm as possible, though Sakura didn't miss how excited her tone was.

"He is a very responsible director." Sakura answered.

"What else?" Ino got more excited.

"That's all, pig." Sakura raised an eyebrow as she looked at her best friend. "What do you want to know?"

"THAT'S ALL?!" Ino yelped. "It can't be! There has got to be something more! Tell me all about it!"

"Tell you about what?" Sakura asked confusedly. "Pig, he's my boss."

"So what?" Ino retorted. "Aren't you interested in him?"

"What?" Sakura asked in disbelieve. "Of course not! What makes you think like that? You're a weirdo pig!"

"WHAT?" Ino asked back in more disbelieve. "What do you mean you're not interested in him?!"

"Exactly as I've said." Sakura replied. "Ino, he's just my boss okay? Nothing less, nothing more."

"You said Sasuke is attractive!" Ino pointed at her pink haired best friend.

"Yes, I'm aware I said that, pig." Sakura snorted. "But I'm not interested in him."

"WHAT?!" Ino yelped and Sakura winced. Thank goodness the party was still going so Ino's high pitched voice wasn't heard. "But why, Sakura?" Ino asked rather dramatically.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "He's someone out of my league, Ino." Sakura said. "Besides, even if I _am_ interested in him, he won't look at me _that_ way. We're just too different."

"Hey! Have you never read novels? There are tons of love stories between the bosses their employees, you know!" Ino said.

"Ino, my life isn't a novel story." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Why are you so interested in my love life anyway?"

"Cause you're still single!" Ino huffed.

"I'm only twenty." Sakura snorted.

" _I'm_ only twenty, but I have a boyfriend! Tenten also has one! And both Hinata and Temari, even though the two of them are only _twenty_ , they are engaged already!" Ino countered.

Sakura rolled her eyes again. "I'm fine being single, so why aren't you?"

Ino glared at Sakura. "Sakura, you're still young! You should have a beautiful love story before you become thirty!"

"Where did you get the idea?" Sakura asked.

"It's _my_ idea, original from my brain!" Ino replied. "That's not my point! My point is, you should really find someone you love! Don't become so uncaring about it just because you're still young!"

"Yeah, but—"

"And you have a very promising job!" Ino cut. "Don't waste your youth for your position! Get a boyfriend! Try your boss for a starter!"

Sakura let out a heavy sigh. "Ino, earlier you said that my boss is a jerk."

Ino blinked. "Oh? Did I say that? Well you can just forget that! If you are really interested in him, I don't mind!"

Sakura sighed one more time. "I'm not interested in him, Ino. And besides, I _should not_ be interested in him."

"What? Why?" Ino asked confusedly.

Sakura didn't answer and just smiled. Ino instantly shut her mouth up as she realized what Sakura meant. Her eyes softened at Sakura and Ino hugged her.

* * *

"I love your new secretary, Sasu-chan!" Mikoto squeals. "You did a great job by hiring her, Reiya-chan!"

"Well of course, mother." Reiya grinned. "I know she's the perfect one when I saw her!"

Fugaku nodded in agreement. "I approve her as your new secretary, Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke replied while rolling his eyes. Thank goodness the party was over already and Sakura had gone home. If she saw how his family reacted upon seeing her, Sasuke wouldn't know where should he put his face.

Sometimes, his family didn't act like the real Uchiha.

"She comes from Senju family, eh? Never heard of it before." Itachi said.

"I've asked Hiashi, and he told me he had never heard about Senju family before." Fugaku sipped his late night tea.

Hiashi Hyūga is Neji and Hinata's father, and he is the leader of Hyūga Corporation. He became friends with Uchiha Fugaku because the two shared a very similar personality.

Quiet and cold for most of the times, unless they were with their family members.

"But since Sasuke has asked Kiba, I'm sure we will find out Sakura's background." Itachi said. He then turned to face his wife. "Are you sure Sakura didn't write her background at all when she applied?"

"Only her academic background." Reiya answered.

"Her parents?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know." Reiya answered.

"What? How so?" Mikoto asked.

"I asked Konoha University to cooperate when I was looking for a secretary. As the result, Sakura was recommended to us by the university." Reiya answered. "Thus, I didn't ask about her personal background that much. Only her name and age. Besides, between her and the other candidates, she is the most promising one, so I hired her."

"Heh, she is so mysterious." Itachi commented.

"But I'm pretty sure she has a supportive personal background too. Maybe she comes from a quite wealthy family." Reiya shrugged.

"I can't wait until Kiba finishes his investigation." Itachi smirked.

"And I'm sure Sasu-chan can't wait either." Reiya said teasingly. "You're so curious about your new secretary, aren't you?"

Sasuke snorted. "Hn."

"Whatever her past is, I really like her!" Mikoto said excitedly. "Make sure you won't fire her that easily, Sasu-chan! And I'll be way happier if Sakura will be my daughter-in-law!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his mother. "What? Why?"

"Don't you think so, Fugaku?" Mikoto ignored and turned her head to face her husband. To Sasuke's surprise, his father actually nodded.

"I don't mind. I like her. She's worthy." Fugaku simply said.

"Oh, cool!" Reiya also became excited. "I can't wait until Sakura becomes my sister-in-law!"

Sasuke snorted. "Keep dreaming. I'm not interested in her."

"Aw, don't be embarrassed!" Itachi teased which earned him a nasty glare from Sasuke. "Maybe you're just curious about her right now, but I'm sure, slowly, you'll be interested in her too!"

"And then you'll fall in love with her!" Mikoto and Reiya squealed.

Sasuke snorted again. "I'll just go to sleep. I'm out of here." The young prince of Uchiha stood up from the his seat on the comfy sofa in the living room. He decided to leave his family members in their own weird fantasies.

Sasuke flopped down on his bed. He put his hands behind his head, and he stared at his ceiling.

"Marriage, huh.." Sasuke mumbled. He then snorted and turned his body to one side and closed his eyes. "What a stupid idea."

* * *

Sasuke was checking the documents which Sakura had prepared in his office when his phone suddenly rang. Without bothering to see who was the caller, Sasuke immediately answered it.

"Hello?"

" _Sasuke, it's me._ "

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the caller's voice and tore his eyes away from the document he was reading. "Kiba? What's wrong?"

" _It's about your secretary_." Kiba said.

"Have you found all about her background?" Sasuke asked.

" _Now.. That's the reason I call you._ " Kiba said rather sheepishly.

"What? Why?" Sasuke asked.

" _I've searched everywhere, and I've did everything I can._ " Kiba said.

Sasuke _tch_ ed. "Just tell me what you've found."

" _Just like my first thought, Senju family is a rather old family in Konoha. It's a small family, and it isn't that significant in Konoha. They make their profit through medicines, as they sell traditional medicines. The leader right now is Senju Tsunade. She has a husband named Senju Jiraiya._ " Kiba said.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he listened.

" _Now here's the weird part. Senju Tsunade has two daughters. But one of the daughters' name has been deleted. I think a daughter of hers was kicked out from the family history. Moreover, I can't find Sakura's name in the family tree._ " Kiba said.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Are you saying that the kicked out daughter might be Sakura's mother?"

" _Maybe. Or your secretary lied being a Senju._ " Kiba answered.

"Have you asked Ino?" Sasuke asked.

" _I did. Though she scolded me and told me to leave Sakura's past alone. She said it wasn't a good idea to dig through someone else's past._ " Kiba answered.

Sasuke took a moment to think. "Kiba, I need you to find the name of the kicked out daughter."

" _..Sure, fine by me. But what is it for?_ " Kiba asked.

"I can ask her directly if I know her mother's name. And let's just go with the first option, because I don't think Sakura will lie." Sasuke said.

" _Heh, you sure put your trust in her, huh?_ " Kiba teased.

"Shut up. I believe in my employee, and I believe in Reiya nee-chan's decision. And you've seen her. Do you think she's a liar?" Sasuke asked.

" _Certainly not._ " Kiba said. " _Okay. I'll look for it, and I'll call you again once I got it_."

"Thanks, Kiba." Sasuke said.

" _No problem_."

Sasuke put down his smartphone on his desk. He looked at the documents on his desk, instantly remembered about his secretary.

Senju Sakura. What a very interesting woman with a very mysterious past.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **Yeay, finally, this fic is updated !**

 **What do you think about this chapter ?**

 **Reviews are appreciated ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the seventh chapter :)**

 **Enjoy ~**

 **Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Just own this plot T_T**

* * *

Sasuke was signing some documents when he heard two knocks on his door.

"Come in." Sasuke said, without bothering to see who was his guest. But upon realizing that Sakura didn't tell him about anyone that wanted to see him, Sasuke assumed that Sakura was the one who knocked on his door.

When the door opened, Sasuke found his guess was true.

"Excuse me, Sasuke-sama. Sorry for interrupting. I have brought you the documents for today's meeting." Sakura said as she walked towards Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke raised a hand to receive the papers while his eyes and his other hand were still busy signing.

"Your meeting will be at four o'clock, which is two hours away." Sakura informed.

"Hn."

"You will be discussing a new project with the Shibata Group. I have confirmed with them, and Shibata Takeshi as the leader will personally handle this project." Sakura continued.

"Hn."

"I have prepared the project's proposal, don't forget to read it, Sasuke-sama." Sakura said.

"Hn."

"And that will be your schedule today." Sakura informed.

"Hn."

Sakura bowed politely. "Then I'll excuse myself, Sasuke-sama."

"Hn."

Sakura bowed one more time and made her way out. Though before she managed to leave the room, Sasuke suddenly remembered something.

"Sakura." he called.

"Yes, sir?" Sakura turned her body to face her boss.

Sasuke put down his pen and faced his secretary. "I want to ask you something."

Sakura blinked several times. Okay, maybe she was imagining or something, because did her boss just said that he wanted to ask her something? "...Sure, sir..?" Sakura replied uncertainly.

"What is your mother's name?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura widened her eyes and blinked again several times. What? Were her ears okay? Did her boss just asked her about her mother's name?

"Sir?" Sakura called in worry. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke _tch_ ed. "Just answer my question, Sakura."

"But, sir, your question is.." Sakura trailed off.

"I don't think my question is wrong." Sasuke leaned back into his chair and stared at Sakura. "And as your boss, I think I have the rights to know. I've told you I don't have enough information about you, haven't I?"

"Well, yes, you did tell me that." Sakura smiled sheepishly. "But why would you want to know about my mother's name, sir?"

"Let's just say I want to know more about your background, that's why I asked." Sasuke said. "Hurry up and answer my question, Sakura."

"But your question is a bit weird, sir." Sakura said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "How hard it is to answer that one simple question anyway? Are you hiding something from me?"

"Of course not!" Sakura instantly said. "I'm not hiding anything, I'm swear!"

"Good. So answer my question. Hurry up. I'm not a patient one." Sasuke demanded.

Sakura tore her eyes away from Sasuke's stare and sighed. "It's Senju Mebuki, sir." she answered softly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Senju Mebuki, eh? Okay. You may go."

After he said that, the young director resumed his activity in signing his documents. Sakura opened her mouth to ask her boss why on earth he would ask her something like that, but she closed it again as she decided she shouldn't know. Some said that 'innocence is a bliss', and let's just say Sakura wanted to think that way.

She bowed for the third time and went out from Sasuke's office. After Sasuke made sure that Sakura was completely out, he took out his phone and typed a message to Kiba.

 _To : Kiba_

 _From : Sasuke_

 _Re : Senju Mebuki_

 _Find everything you can about Senju Mebuki. She's Sakura's mother._

Sent.

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed with her pink towel wrapped around her wet hair. Her hands were holding a photo frame and she stared at the photo blankly.

It was a photo of two females—one adult, and one teenager—with cherry blossom's trees behind them. From the background, it was clearly spring when the photo was taken. The two females were smiling, and they looked alike with each other.

It was the photo of Sakura and her mother, Senju Mebuki, which was taken when Sakura was a second year in junior high. The two of them were having a picnic under a cherry blossom's tree. They looked so happy.

Without Sakura wanting it, droplets of tears fell from her eyes onto the photo's frame. The hanami they did back then was the first and the last hanami they had ever done. Mebuki was so busy in earning money for their living, she barely had any holidays. Sakura knew her mother's body was weak. Though she had asked her mother to lessen her work, Mebuki wouldn't listen to her. She fell ill over and over, because of exhaustion.

Until finally, her heart couldn't take the condition any longer. The organ kept getting weaker and weaker each day. Even so, Mebuki refused to give up and she refused to lessen her work. Sakura had lost count on how many her mother had passed out during her work.

Her heart worsened on the night they did the hanami. Sakura was so scared back then, and she wished as hard as she could for the ambulance to arrive on time, to save her mother. Unfortunately, her wish didn't come true.

Mebuki closed her eyes for eternity ten minutes before the ambulance arrived.

* * *

"Sasuke, are you sure your secretary is a human?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Kiba who was sitting on his bed. The Inuzuka heir decided to stay over at Sasuke's house for the night, and right now the two of them was discussing about Senju Mebuki, Sakura's mother. Apparently, after Sasuke gave the name to Kiba, he immediately did an investigation about it.

"I'm sure Reiya nee-chan didn't hire a ghost." Sasuke scoffed.

"Then tell me how on earth I _can't_ find _anything_ about her?" Kiba asked in a great frustration. "Let alone her mother! There's _nothing_ about her background!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hn."

"Even the top FBI agent isn't _this_ secluded!" Kiba groaned.

"Hn. You're exaggerating." Sasuke retorted.

"No I'm not!" Kiba protested. "I mean, your secretary doesn't have any accounts on any social medias! Do you even have her phone number, Sasuke?"

Sasuke widened his eyes a bit as he realized something. _He didn't have Sakura's phone number_. "..Hn."

"See!" Kiba pointed accusingly. " _You_ don't even have your own secretary's phone number! Now do you see how _secretive_ she is?!"

Sasuke made no comment. Instead, he took his phone out and texted someone.

 _To : Ino_

 _From : Sasuke_

 _Re : -_

 _Give me Sakura's phone number. ASAP._

Sent.

Meanwhile, Kiba was still rambling about how secretive Sakura was. To be honest, Sasuke had to agree with him. Sakura was indeed secretive, he barely knew her. Apart from her name and her age, and her mother's name. Heck, he didn't even have her phone number! And that woman had been working with him for a few days already!

Come to think of it, even if Sasuke knew Sakura's age, he didn't know when her birthday was.

Really. He knew so little about his new secretary.

Sasuke's phone vibrated and that snapped Sasuke back to the reality. He quickly opened the new message.

 _To : Sasuke_

 _From : Ino_

 _Re : -_

 _WHAT?! ASK HER YOURSELF, UCHIHA! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? A PHONE BOOK?_

Sasuke _tch_ ed. He had asked Sakura a weird question today, and he should ask her another weird question? Besides, how on earth Ino could say that? How on earth it would be possible for the one and only _Uchiha Sasuke_ to ask Sakura's phone number?

Ino must be out of her good mind.

And Kiba was still rambling at the background.

* * *

Sakura raised an eyebrow towards her boss, while Sasuke chose to look elsewhere. The two were in Sasuke's office. Sakura was handing him the documents when Sasuke suddenly took out his phone and gave it to Sakura.

Of course, Sakura didn't take the phone from her boss's hand as she was still confused.

"Sir?" Sakura asked confusedly. Her boss was acting weird again, and Sakura couldn't understand why.

Sasuke _tch_ ed though he still looked elsewhere. "Your phone number." he mumbled though Sakura could still hear it.

Sakura blinked her eyes out of surprise and confusion. "I'm sorry sir?"

Sasuke _tch_ ed one more time and glared at his secretary. "I don't have your phone number." he growled.

It took a while for Sakura to understand Sasuke's meaning. When she did, she blinked again. "Oh. OH." Now Sakura flashed a small smile as she took Sasuke's phone. She entered her phone number and saved it into Sasuke's phone.

"Here you go, sir." Sakura chuckled as she put the phone on Sasuke's desk. While Sasuke chose to look elsewhere once again.

"I have a rule for you." Sasuke said and glared at Sakura who was still chuckling. Sasuke was sure that his secretary chuckled because of his method on getting her phone number. Sasuke's glare hardened and Sakura quickly shut her mouth to prevent herself from chuckling.

"A.. rule, sir?" Sakura asked, clearly she was refraining herself from chuckling again.

Sasuke nodded. "Whenever I call you, pick it up immediately. If in ten seconds you don't pick up my call, you're fired. Understand?"

Sakura blinked as she heard her boss's rule. What.. kind of rule was that?

"F—fired, sir?" Sakura repeated.

Sasuke nodded. "You're my secretary so you are obliged to stand by 24/7 whenever I need you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Sakura pouted slightly. Oh jeez, how bossy her boss was! But since Sasuke was her boss, Sakura didn't have any other options. She had to obey him or she would have to say goodbye to this promising job.

"You may go." Sasuke said which Sakura replied by bowing politely.

* * *

Sakura was chopping down some vegetables as she was making her dinner when her phone suddenly rang. At first, Sakura wanted to ignore it. However, upon remembering what Sasuke had said to her that day, Sakura quickly dropped her knife and dashed out from the kitchen. She picked her phone up immediately.

"Hello?"

" _8 seconds. I need you to be faster._ " Sasuke's voice replied.

Sakura pouted. "Hello to you too, Sasuke-sama." she greeted half heartedly. "Why are you calling me? Is something the matter?"

" _I'm just testing you. Don't worry_." Sasuke replied.

Sakura inwardly grumbled. "I see." Sakura said.

" _..Hn._ " Sasuke ambiguously replied and then cut the line off.

Sakura tore her phone away from her ear and stared at it in disbelieve. Okay, she would describe her boss in three words now.

Firstly. Bossy. She realized that Sasuke was a boss, but he was such a bossy boss! Sure he was very responsible with his job (read: paperwork and documents), but he was also very talented in commanding his employees! Okay, maybe that was his rights as a boss, but he shouldn't be _that_ bossy. Argh! Sakura couldn't explain it properly, but at least that was her point!

Secondly. Cool. Okay, Sakura had to admit that her boss was a very _super_ cool boss. He was a type of person that didn't like to talk, and he would only talk if it was necessary. And Sakura had to admit that one of the main attractive points from her boss—apart from his super good looks, wealth, and other good stuffs—was his coolness.

Thirdly. Unique. Well, actually, Sakura wanted to say _weird_ , but she was afraid her boss would somehow figure it out and fired her. So to make her position save, Sakura chose the word _unique_. This was actually the first time Sakura met someone who asked her something _abnormal_ , like her mother's name. And the way her boss asked her phone number was the first time for Sakura too. But maybe the way Sasuke asked her phone number was related to his first word description. Either way, Sasuke was an unique person.

"Seriously, someone like him asked me about my mother's name." Sakura mumbled. "What a weird world."

* * *

 **Done !**

 **Okay, so what do you think about this chapter ?**

 **Reviews are appreciated ~**

 **P.S. : I'm welcoming flames too ~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the eighth chapter ~**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Just own this plot T_T**

* * *

 **December.**

Sakura sipped her morning hot coffee as she typed some documents onto her computer. She stopped for a moment to sneeze and then fixed her scarf around her neck. It was snowing outside, and it was getting a bit colder inside. Sakura accidentally glanced at the date on her computer and smiled softly.

It was December already, and that meant, she had been working here at the Uchiha Tourism for half of a year. How fast the time flies. Without Sakura knowing it, she had been together with her boss for six months.

Sakura smiled as she resumed her work. However, not long after that, her phone rang. Sakura picked it up.

"Senju Sakura speaking." Sakura said.

" _Senju-san, there are people who wish to see you_." Fūyo Haine, the receptionist replied.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

" _Yamanaka Ino-san and her friends._ " Haine replied.

Sakura raised an eyebrow upon hearing it. Ino? And her friends? What were they doing here? And why would they want to see her? Weren't they Sasuke's friends?

"Okay, send them in." Sakura said.

" _Yes, Senju-san_." Haine replied politely and then cut the line off.

Sakura put down the receiver and made her way to Sasuke's office. She knocked on the door softly.

"Sasuke-sama." she called.

"Come in." Sasuke's baritone voice replied from the inside.

Sakura opened the door and she was welcomed by the warm air around Sasuke's office. Her boss was sitting like the usual, signing some documents like the usual.

"Sasuke-sama, your friends are here." Sakura reported.

"Why are they here?" Sasuke asked confusedly though his hand didn't stop signing.

"I don't know—" Sakura didn't manage to finish her sentence completely as she sneezed.

At this, Sasuke dropped his pen and raised an eyebrow. He lifted his head and faced his secretary. Sakura sneezed again, as Sasuke took a look at her. Definitely, his secretary was wearing clothes that could make herself felt warm. Sakura sneezed one more time and Sasuke sighed.

"Get in, Sakura. It's warmer in here." Sasuke simply said.

Sakura quickly shook her head. "Oh no, Sasuke-sama! *sneeze* I'm find in *sneeze* here. Besides, *sneeze* I should do my *sneeze* work too."

Sasuke _tch_ ed. "You sneezed four times in three sentences under one minute. Get in."

"But Sasuke-sama—"

"Or you're fired." Sasuke threatened which made Sakura quickly entered her boss's office. Sakura pouted as Sasuke smirked. Really. Couldn't her boss be a little bit nicer? It had always been like this ever since he got her phone number. He would always threaten her if she didn't do as he said immediately. And the same threat every single time. _She would be fired_. Argh! Her boss was so bossy!

But Sakura felt glad being inside. Her boss's office was really warm, and it felt really nice. Sakura let out a content sigh. Sasuke's smirk widened.

"Next time, don't be so stubborn and just do as I said." Sasuke said and resumed his activity in signing.

Sakura pouted slightly. "Yes sir."

After that, the two fell into a comfortable silence. Sasuke was signing the documents while Sakura was enjoying the warm air. Just then, Sasuke's office door was opened suddenly. Sakura squealed softly out of surprise and quickly turned her body around to see the guest. While Sasuke just lifted up his head.

"Sasuke!" Ino's voice reached their ears before the woman appeared.

"Ino!" Sakura protested as Ino made her appearance. "You surprised me!"

Ino whipped her head around to face Sakura and upon seeing her pink haired best friend, the world supermodel wasted no time to hug her.

"Forehead!" Ino squealed happily.

Sakura laughed. "Hello to you too, pig."

"Yo! Morning teme!" Naruto came in with Hinata.

"Sasuke!" Kiba greeted.

"Yo. *yawn*." Shikamaru said with Temari waved her hello.

"Hey, Sasuke! Are you stuck with signing your documents?" Tenten teased while Neji chuckled lightly.

"Morning, Sakura. Sasuke." Sai greeted and ruffled Sakura's hair lightly.

"Hey!" Sakura protested.

Sasuke sighed heavily upon seeing his friends. He was hoping for a quiet morning today, but he was sure he wouldn't have it right now.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke asked coldly, clearly out of curiosity.

"What date is today, Sasuke?" Ino asked back instead of answering Sasuke's question.

Sasuke glared at her. "December 18th."

"Which means, next week is CHRISTMAS!" Naruto shouted out of excitement.

Sasuke _tch_ ed. "Don't shout, dobe."

"Since next week is Christmas, we're here to take you to a holiday with us." Tenten added.

Sasuke snorted. "I'm busy. Go find someone else."

"Don't be a bastard, teme!" Naruto protested. "It has been a while since the last time all of use spent holiday together!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I've told you I'm busy."

"8 days in a cruise!" Ino ignored and excitedly informed. "The eleven of us for 8 days! It will be fun!"

Sakura did a quick calculation in her brain. Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Sai, Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten. Ten people only.

"Eleven?" Sakura asked confusedly. "Who is the other one, pig? There's only ten of you."

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked back, in the same confusion. "With you, there are eleven of us! How come it's only ten?"

Sakura blinked several times before she understood. "Me?" she pointed at herself and asked in disbelieve. "Do you planning to take me into the cruise too?"

"Well of course, forehead!" Ino clicked her tongue. "You're a part of us, remember? I'm not going to the cruise without you!"

"But I—"

"Aw come on, Sakura!" Tenten persuaded. "This is the first time we will be hanging out together since the last Uchiha party! And that was six months ago."

"Yeah, but still—"

"Aw, please, Sakura?" Temari also persuaded.

"Teme.."

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was giving him a pleading look. Sasuke snorted in disgust and earned himself a nasty glare from Naruto. The young director looked at his secretary and sighed. There was only one way to make sure she came to the cruise.

"You're coming with me, Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Eh? But—"

"Or you're fired." Sasuke's favorite threat came out.

Just like he had predicted, Sakura agreed immediately though she pouted.

"Hey! Why did you have to threat her that way?!" Ino protested.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "She's coming, so don't complain."

"You could have ask her a little bit nicer, you jerk!" Ino retorted.

"Which reminds me, you haven't told us the complete detail about the cruise, Ino." Temari cut, preventing Ino and Sasuke from fighting.

Which was effective, because Ino's mood immediately became better. "It's actually a cruise for the world supermodels!" Ino started. "I was invited, and I got ten tickets for it. Which is the reason why I want all of you to come with me!"

"So are you saying that we will be sharing an eight days cruise with lots of beautiful models?" Kiba's eyes glinted.

Ino nodded. "But since you guys are my guests of honor, you don't have to join every events. Besides, I don't want to join every events too! Let's just have some fun during the cruise! The eleven of us!"

"Aw, and here I thought I can finally have a girlfriend." Kiba sighed.

"Trust me, Kiba, you don't want any of those models as your girlfriend." Ino winked. "Do we have a deal?"

Naruto shrugged. "As long as Hinata-chan is coming with me, I'm fine with it!" The blond heir grinned.

"Sounds fun. Why not?" Temari also agreed.

"How about you, Sakura?" Ino asked the pink haired woman who she was still hugging. "You're coming, right?"

Sakura glanced at her boss who had returned in signing documents. She sighed. "I don't have any options, do I? Count me in, Ino."

"Oh yeay!" Ino clapped her hands happily.

* * *

"Sasuke-sama, I brought you the documents." Sakura said as she made her way to her busy boss. "This will be the last documents you need to sign."

"Hn." Sasuke received the documents using a hand while his eyes were reading another document on his desk.

"The employees will be starting their holiday tomorrow." Sakura informed.

"Hn."

"And as you have ordered, they will come back to work on January 8th." Sakura reported.

"Hn."

Sakura smiled sourly at her boss's somewhat uninterested answers. She suddenly remembered something and she looked at her wristwatch. "Sasuke-sama, it's half past seven already. Do you want me to order you some dinner?"

Sasuke stopped reading as he remembered that he hadn't had his dinner yet. All of these documents and paperwork had managed to shoo his hunger away. Sasuke also looked at his wristwatch.

"Hn."

"I take that as yes, sir." Sakura smiled. "What would you like for dinner?"

To Sakura's surprise, Sasuke suddenly stood up and grabbed his coat from the hanger. He wore it and made his way out from his office.

"Sir?" Sakura called confusedly. The thing was, Sasuke just left his work like that! Sakura knew how workholic her boss was, so she was surprised to see Sasuke acted this way.

Sasuke _tch_ ed as he saw that Sakura was still standing in front of his desk, looking at him in confusion. "Get your coat."

"Sir?" Sakura blinked several times.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. His secretary was so smart, but sometimes she was so stupid too. "Get your coat right now or you're fired."

Sakura wasted no more time. She quickly went out from Sasuke's office, took her coat from the hanger and wore it in a lightning speed. Sasuke smirked upon seeing that.

"Done, sir." Sakura pouted.

"Good." Sasuke nodded. He then quickly grabbed Sakura's wrist, resulting a soft yelp from the pink haired lady. "You're coming with me."

"Eh? Where to, sir?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke let out a small smile. "We're having a dinner together."

* * *

Sakura wanted to die. Okay, that was a little over reacted. Let's fix that.

Sakura wanted to _pass out_.

Why? Well, starring at menus which costed twice her salary was enough to make her wanted to pass out!

Sakura stared at the menu book in her hands in disbelieve. She couldn't believe that her boss took her to eat in an expensive restaurant like this! Well, actually, Sakura knew she shouldn't be this disbelieving.

First of all, and the most important of all, her boss was Uchiha Sasuke. As he came from the prestigious Uchiha family, without a doubt, Sasuke's money was limitless. Heck, even his car was in a world level. A Ferrari with superb modifications.

 _"Get in." Sasuke ordered as he opened the driver seat's door._

 _Sakura stood in front of the car in disbelieve. Sasuke_ tch _ed upon seeing it. "What are you doing? I said get in."_

 _"B—but Sasu—Sasuke-sama—" Sakura stuttered. How on earth her boss could just tell her to get in his car like that? Didn't he realize that his car was in the whole different level from her? What if she dirtied his car? What if she did something wrong to his car by accident, but Sasuke wouldn't care, and still asked her to repay him for the damage? How many years should she spent in fixing the damage?_

 _"Just get in already or you're fired." Sasuke said his favorite threat which shut Sakura's rambling fear effectively._

 _Pouting slightly, Sakura entered Sasuke's car. Though she made sure she treated the car as gently as she could. After Sakura had fasten her seat belt, Sasuke turned on his car's engine and drove away._

Secondly, as a member of the Uchiha family, there was just _no way_ they wouldn't eat in a five stars restaurant. A third rate restaurant like the Ichiraku's? Sakura maybe its regular customer, but the Uchiha family definitely wouldn't bother to come. Ah, now she missed how tasty the ramen was. Not to mention the meal's cost was so friendly with her wallet.

"I'll order this one." Sasuke said. "With extra tomatoes."

Sasuke's words snapped Sakura back to the reality. She winced again upon seeing the food's costs. She flipped the pages, searching for the cheapest.

The cheapest food was water. And even the water was so expensive in her eyes.

Ugh.

"May I have your order, miss?" The waitress asked.

Sakura gulped down. "Water please." Sakura squeaked.

The waitress wrote it down. "And what meal would you like to have, miss?"

Ugh. Sakura inwardly cried in panic. Sasuke noticed it and he sighed.

"She will have the same—"

"I'll have this one!" Right on time, Sakura found the second cheapest food in the restaurant. It wasn't an extravagant food, but oh well. At least the meal's cost was a little bit friendlier.

"Very well. Your orders will arrive in twenty minutes." The waitress politely bowed and walked away.

"Why did you have to order that simple meal? I can even pay if you ordered the most expensive one, you know." Sasuke scoffed.

Sakura's eyes twitched. "I'm sorry, sir, what did you say? Did you expect me to let you pay for my dinner?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I'm the one who take you to the dinner, aren't I?"

Sakura snorted. "More like you forced me to come or _I'm fired_." Sakura emphasized which earned her a smirk from Sasuke. Ugh. "But I won't let you pay for my meals, sir!"

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I mean it!" Sakura said. "I can't let you pay for my meals, sir! First of all, you're my boss so it's a big no! Secondly, I can still pay for my meals just fine."

"Your meals worth a month of your salary." Sasuke cooly said.

Ugh. That hurts. Sakura's eyes twitched again. "Even so, I am perfectly fine. I still have some money left in my account."

"Stop being so stubborn." Sasuke growled. "I'm not going into poverty just because I pay for your meals."

"I'm still paying for my meals myself." Sakura stubbornly said.

Sasuke glared at his secretary. Jeez, how come this woman was so difficult? Her meals were the cheapest in this restaurant, for god's sake! He could pay for it just fine!

"Fine." Sasuke growled. "Do as you please."

To Sasuke's surprise, Sakura sighed in relief. "Thank you, sir."

"Hn." Sasuke ambiguously replied, completely confused with his secretary's attitude.

This was the first time a woman didn't want Sasuke to pay for her meals.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **What do you think about this chapter ?**

 **I'm sorry if the dinner isn't romantic ._.**

 **Reviews and flames are appreciated ~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the ninth chapter ~**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Just own this plot T_T**

* * *

"Thank you so much for the dinner, Sasuke-sama." Sakura bowed politely.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. Up until now, even after their dinner was over, Sasuke still couldn't believe that his secretary really _paid_ for her dinner by herself.

"I think we should go back to the company." Sakura looked at her wristwatch.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. Sakura noticed it and smiled. "I still have some work left to do, sir. And I don't want to bring the paperwork back home if I can."

"Hn. Let's go." Sasuke replied as the two made their way to Sasuke's car. Come to think of it, Sasuke realized that he had left his paperwork before he had his dinner. Oh well. Might as well go back to the company to finish them.

So at the end, Sasuke drove the two of them back to the company. It was nine o'clock right now, and most of the employees had gone home. Except for the last two. Uchiha Sasuke and his secretary, Senju Sakura.

The securities bowed politely at the two and Sakura bowed back while Sasuke just nodded his head slightly. The two entered the lift, going back to their office.

"If you're finished, go home first." Sasuke ordered.

"Understand, sir." Sakura bowed and Sasuke went into his office.

Sakura took of her coat and hung it back to the hanger. She sat back in her chair, turned on her computer, and she was back in her work. As today was the last day of work, she had piles of documents to take care of. Not to mention, there were lots of meetings she had to arrange between the young director and his partners.

Sakura winced upon seeing her young boss's tight schedule as she typed another document regarding the upcoming meeting. "He sure has a busy schedule after New Year." Sakura mumbled to herself.

"I wonder if he gets any sleep properly with his schedule as crazy as this." Sakura continued mumbling. She then stopped for a while to think. "Should I give some more break? Hmm.. Yep, let's do that. So, this one will go on 15th and this one will go on 18th. And then, this one.. Let's set it on 20th."

After she was done arranging Sasuke's meeting,—believe her when she said that Sasuke had _tons_ of meetings—Sakura was back in typing and preparing the documents he needed. She had been so absorbed in her work, she didn't notice how late it was. At least, not until she saw the digital clock on her computer monitor.

11.20 p.m.

Yikes. Sakura widened her eyes at the clock. It was so late already! And here she was, still stuck in her work. Sakura winced at the thought of bringing her work back home.

But then Sakura suddenly remembered about her workholic boss. She turned her head to face Sasuke's office door.

She sighed. "I'll bring him a cup of coffee." she told herself.

Sakura went to the small pantry at the corner of her office and made Sasuke's coffee quickly. A cup of black coffee with two teaspoons of sugar. Just like how Sasuke liked his coffee. Sakura put the cup on a tray and made her way to Sasuke's office.

"Sasuke-sama?" Sakura called as she knocked the door. "I brought you a cup of coffee."

No answer. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke-sama?" Sakura called again as she knocked the door one more time.

When she still couldn't hear any answer, Sakura opened the door softly. To her surprise, Sasuke's office was dimmed. Out of confusion, Sakura put the tray on Sasuke's desk and turned her body to left and right, searching for her boss's whereabouts.

There. She found him. Sakura widened her eyes a bit as she saw her boss. Sleeping on the couch with his dark blue coat as his blanket.

Sakura blinked her eyes as she took Sasuke's sleeping face in. He seemed so.. peaceful. His cold eyes weren't open, his stern face looked _soft_ , and he looked way more handsome.

Sakura shook her head immediately as she the thought crossed her mind. Jeez, what was she thinking?

Even so, Sakura found herself was enchanted by Sasuke's sleeping face. She walked towards him softly. She crouched down right in front of him, her eyes were taking his sleeping face in better. His long eyelashes, his soft breathing, his dark ebony hair, his pale face.. Everything about him looked.. _perfect_.

Sakura reached out her hand, and her delicate fingers brushed Sasuke's bangs softly. Though Sakura quickly snapped back into the reality and retreated her fingers instantly. She blinked several times and blushed slightly. What did she just do a few seconds ago? Had she gone mad? What was she thinking? Did she really have a wish to be fired by Sasuke that easily?

Okay, Sakura's thoughts were rambling aimlessly. She let out a soft sigh and stood up. Sasuke seemed like he was in a deep sleep, and Sakura knew that her boss deserved the sleep. Sakura walked back to Sasuke's desk. She gave the papers on it a very good look, and she realized that Sasuke had finished signing all of them.

Wow. Her boss must have been working in a great speed.

Now Sakura was in a dilema. It was getting later by the minute, and Sakura knew she had to go home. But she couldn't just leave her sleeping boss here, could she? Should she wake him up? No, she couldn't do that. She knew how exhausted Sasuke was, being a young director. He needed this sleep, and Sakura would glady give him that.

Sakura sighed softly. Oh well. Might as well stay overtime in the company to finish her work. At least with that way, Sakura would leave the company in dawn. She could take care of her sleeping boss and finished her work.

Sakura shrugged. Let's just count it as killing two birds with one stone.

* * *

Sasuke woke up upon feeling his stiff back. He groaned lowly as he struggled to open his eyes. Why did his back hurt? He knew his bed was so comfy, and he had never had any backache during his 22 years of sleeping on his bed.

Unless he wasn't on his bed. When the thought came to him, Sasuke snapped his eyes open and sat up immediately. It took him several minutes to recognize his surroundings.

Right. He remembered now. After he signed the last document, he became so sleepy. He decided to take a quick nap on his couch. Which turned out to be a long sleep.

Sasuke groaned again. What time was it? He looked at his wristwatch and stared at the clock.

6.15 a.m.

It was morning already? Great, he did really spend his night in his office.

Sasuke stood up from his couch. Upon remembering that starting today was a holiday, Sasuke wanted to go home immediately to continue his sleep. Being a director sure was hard. He was so tired with those non-stop paperwork and meetings.

Sasuke put on his coat. He walked towards his desk as he wanted to clear the messy desk. Though he immediately stared at his desk in disbelieve.

His desk was tidied already. The signed documents were piled up on a side, neatly. Looked like someone had tidied his desk. A plate of wrapped tomato sandwiches was placed on his desk too.

Tomato sandwiches?

Sasuke walked towards the plate, and he could see a small post-it near it. Sasuke tore the post-it away from his desk and read it.

 _Good morning, Sasuke-sama! :)_

 _I hope you have a very good sleep last night. If you are reading this post-it, I assume you are already awake._

 _I am deeply sorry for not waking you up last night, sir. I know you are exhausted, and I am aware you need the sleep very much. I hope you are feeling better._

 _I have prepared a simple breakfast for you, and I hope you enjoy it, sir. And I have also cleaned your desk. It was so messy, my hands moved automatically._

 _Happy holiday, sir! :)_

 _-Your secretary, Senju Sakura-_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Judging from the looks of it, the sandwiches looked fresh. Didn't look like Sakura reheated it or something. Did that mean Sakura was working overtime last night? What time did she go back to her house?

Sasuke tore the wrapping plastic and took out a sandwich. He bit it and smiled softly.

Maybe he was hungry. But Sakura's simple tomato sandwich tasted delicious.

* * *

Sakura groaned as she heard a loud sound coming from her side. Didn't bother to roll aside, Sakura took her hand out from underneath her warm blanket, flailing it to search for whatever that sound was.

It was her alarm clock.

Sakura groaned again as she cracked an eye open. She took the alarm clock with her previously flailing arm and brought the thing to her face to take a look at it.

8.00 a.m.

Sakura snapped her eyes immediately and sat up. She held the alarm clock in disbelieve.

"I'm late!" Sakura yelped. But a second later, she snorted.

"Right. It's holiday today." Sakura mumbled. She turned off the alarm and snuggled back to her bed. Definitely, she wanted to go back to sleep.

Which didn't happen because Sakura's sleepiness had gone away. She groaned again. She blamed her noisy alarm clock. Thanks to it, she couldn't have her sleep any longer. And to think she had just been sleeping for three hours!

Yeah, Sakura ended up working overtime at her company. She did finish all of her work, at a quarter past four. After she tidied up her desk and made some sandwiches for her boss,—don't ask why she decided to do that. She suddenly had the thought of making one—she had finally gone home.

Sakura was glad that her apartment wasn't far from the company. The moment she entered her warm bedroom, she immediately flopped onto her bed and went into slumber.

"I should take a bath." Sakura mumbled to herself. She got out from her warm bed, took out some fresh clothes and entered her bathroom.

She yawned as she took her morning bath. She was tired, but she didn't want to sleep anymore. Blame that stupid alarm clock.

Sakura finished her bath and stepped out from her bathroom. She was drying her hair with a towel when she heard rapid knocks at her door. Sakura raised an eyebrow? Who was knocking her door?

"Sakura? Are you in there?!"

Sakura widened her eyes upon recognizing her somewhat uninvited guest's voice. It was Ino's voice.

Still confused, Sakura opened her door and she was welcomed by a grinning Ino.

"Ino? What are you doing here? Wait, how do you know where do I live?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Good morning too, forehead!" Ino's grin widened. "I see you've taken your bath! Okay! Go change your clothes and let's off!"

"What?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Ino? And you haven't answer my previous questions!"

"Oh, hurry up!" Ino stomped her feet in impatience. "It's cold out here! Be out in ten minutes or I'll drag you out!"

" _What_?!"

"Forehead, hurry it up!" Ino glared at Sakura.

"Pig, I don't understand!" Sakura glared back at her blond best friend. What was she thinking? Coming out of blue and ordered her like that out of nowhere?!

"FOREHEAD!" Ino complained.

"Okay, okay, jeez!" Sakura stomped her steps back to her room. She still didn't understand what happened, but she rather did what Ino asked— _ordered_ —her to do than hearing her complaints nonstop.

Five minutes later, the two woman were out from Sakura's apartment.

It was starting to snow.

* * *

"Okay, pig, tell me what exactly is running in your mind!" Sakura said. The two young ladies had been walking for ten minutes. Sakura had been asking Ino where they were going, but Ino didn't bother to tell her.

Annoyed, Sakura stopped walking and grabbed Ino's arm. She spun Ino around and her eyes twitched upon seeing the grinning Ino.

"Pig!" Sakura protested.

"We're buying Christmas gifts!" Ino squealed in excitement.

Sakura blinked her eyes. "What?"

"Next week is Christmas, forehead!" Ino grinned. "And we're buying Christmas gifts! Come on, hurry up or everything will be sold out!" Ino turned her body around and ran away, half dragging Sakura who was still grabbing her arm.

Ino took her into a huge mall. Christmas decorations were everywhere, and there were lots of people buying Christmas gifts too.

"Okay! We're going to split up to find our gifts! Let's meet back here in.. six hours from now! Happy hunting, forehead!" Ino ranted and ran away immediately to buy her gifts. Leaving a blank Sakura behind.

Sakura sighed and ruffled her long pink hair. "Jeez, that Ino-pig.." she mumbled in annoyance.

"Oh well. Let's just do as she says." Sakura shrugged and started to look around the shops.

Sakura didn't exactly understand why Ino wanted her to buy Christmas gifts. Okay, maybe Sakura could buy two for Ino and Sai, but for the others? Heck, Sakura only knew their names!

"Okay, let's list the names." Sakura took out her phone and typed the names. "Now, what should I give to them? Aw man, this is confusing!"

Sakura kept walking, looking around the shops. She really didn't know what to buy.

"Let's just buy something for Ino-pig and Sai first." Sakura decided. Sakura entered a shoes store and looking around at it. She winced upon seeing the costs.

"Let's find something else." Sakura mumbled to herself and went out from the store. She stood in front of the store, forcing her brain to think of a gift for Ino. Just then, Sakura saw a jewelry store, and she decided to enter.

"Welcome, young lady." The store owner greeted. Sakura glanced around, noticing that the store wasn't as crowded as the other stores.

"Um, hello." Sakura greeted back.

"Please take a look around." The store owner offered. "We are cutting half of the prices for all of the products today."

"Really?" Sakura's eyes glinted. Seemed like the prizes would be friendly with her wallet!

"Yes, of course. Please, have a look." The store owner smiled.

Sakura nodded and started to run her eyes over the glinting jewelries. She was searching for the perfect one for Ino. And her emerald eyes found it.

"How much is this?" Sakura asked the store owner as she pointed the jewelry she wanted.

The store owner told her the prize. Sakura's eyes glinted again as she found the prize wouldn't strangle her wallet.

"I'll buy this one." Sakura smiled and the store owner smiled back as he took out the jewelry. The store owner wrapped the jewelry nicely and Sakura paid for it.

"Thank you!" Sakura smiled.

"Merry Christmas, young miss." The store owner smiled back.

"Merry Christmas to you too, sir!" Sakura's smile widened as she went out.

Now, Sakura was off to find a gift for Sai.

* * *

Sakura counted the bags she was holding. There were nine of them. Did she miss someone? Sakura did the count in her head.

Ino? Check. Sai? Check. Tenten? Check. Neji? Check. Naruto? Check. Hinata? Check. Shikamaru? Check. Temari? Check. Kiba? Check.

Who else was left? Sakura thought for a while and she widened her eyes upon recognizing who. She winced slightly.

She still hadn't buy any gift for her boss, the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

Ugh. She better started to look for the gift right now. But what kind of gift should she give to Sasuke? What kind of gift Sasuke liked? What were his favorite things?

 _Tomatoes and black coffee._ , Sakura inwardly answered herself.

"A coffee grinder?" Sakura mumbled but then snorted. "He's a rich man, Sakura! Surely, he _has_ a very high quality coffee grinder already!"

Sakura stomped her feet in anxiety as her eyes darted around to give her some inspirations. What should she buy him? What kind of gift?

"Something he doesn't have.." Sakura mumbled. "Or something he has never used.."

Her eyes widened as her brain suddenly remembered something.

Sakura quickly went into the store.

* * *

"Pig, you are two hours late." Sakura pouted.

"I'm sorry!" Ino grinned and Sakura snorted. Clearly, the famous model didn't feel sorry for making Sakura standing in the cold air of December for two hours.

"Got everything you want?" Sakura asked.

Ino nodded and Sakura inwardly sighed in relief. She couldn't bare the thought of accompanying Ino again to hunt her Christmas gifts.

"Good. Let's go home. It's cold!" Sakura snorted.

Ino nodded. "Let's just return to your apartment, okay? I need to wrap my gifts, and it has been a while since the last time I ate your cooking!"

"Sure." Sakura shrugged. "Ne, pig, how do you know where do I live, anyway? I've been asking you that, and you didn't bother to answer me."

"Oh it's quite easy." Ino shrugged. "I know how your brain works, Sakura. As someone who is so devoted in everything she does, I knew you will live in somewhere near the company. Since you are Sasuke's secretary, I think you don't want to be late. So, I'm just looking for a place near the company and voila! I found you!"

"Oh wow. I don't know you can be this smart." Sakura said.

Ino snorted. "I _am_ smart, dumbass."

Sakura laughed at Ino's hurtful yet playful expression. The blond model also laughed, and the two best friends went back home in laughter.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **What do you think about this chapter ?**

 **Reviews and flames are appreciated ~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the tenth chapter ~**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Just own this plot T_T**

* * *

"Ino, what do you want for dinner?" Sakura asked as she took off her coat and hung it on a hanger.

Ino stepped into Sakura's apartment after she shut the door closed. "Anything, Sakura." Ino replied.

Sakura went into her kitchen while Ino made herself comfy in Sakura's living room. Sakura's apartment was quite spacious with two bedrooms. Each bedroom had its own bathroom. Sakura's apartment also consisted of a comfortable living room, and a modern kitchen. A simple dining table was placed in front of the kitchen.

"Ne, Ino, does carbonara sounds okay to you?" Sakura asked as she rummaged through her refrigerator.

"Oh I love carbonara!" Ino agreed immediately. To be honest, Ino was okay with anything Sakura cooked, since the pink haired lady was a great cook. Ino really loved her cooking.

"I'll leave your gifts on the table, okay?" Ino said.

"Sure. Thanks, pig." Sakura replied.

Ino put down Sakura's gifts on the table and then returned to her seat on the floor. She took out her gifts one by one, humming slightly as she neatly wrapping them.

"I'm done!" Ino said happily. She cleaned up Sakura's living room, stacking her gifts on top of the table, and went to Sakura's kitchen.

Sakura's cooking was almost done too. Ino sat on one of the chairs around the dining table, which located right in front of Sakura's kitchen.

"Ne, Sakura, did you buy any presents for Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Why do you ask?" Sakura asked back while kept stirring the boiling pasta.

"I'm just wondering." Ino said. "You have been working with him for six months already. Shouldn't you buy something for him? Besides, won't it be strange if you bought presents for his friends, but you didn't buy any presents for him?"

Sakura chuckled. "I know, I know. I bought one for him."

"Really?" Ino asked which Sakura replied with a simple nod.

"I didn't know you can be this considerate towards your boss." Ino teased. "Didn't you say that he is so annoying?"

Sakura put the pasta on to Ino's plate and hers. She _tch_ ed. "I'd rather buy him a gift than hearing him saying that cursed threat."

Ino laughed. Of course Ino knew about Sasuke's favorite threat from Sakura. "But you gotta admit that ' _or you're fired_ ' sentence is very effective." Ino said between her laughs.

"Don't tell me that." Sakura put Ino's plate in front of the lady while she took her own seat. "Sometimes I really _really_ hate his gut. What a bossy boss."

"Oh come on, stop pouting!" Ino said as she took her first bite. "Wow, this is delicious as always! Besides Sakura, don't you find it funny?"

"What is funny?!" Sakura glared at Ino.

"The way you always did whatever he told you to, right after that favorite phrase of him came out!" Ino laughed again.

Sakura kicked Ino's leg rather harshly.

"Aw!" Ino protested.

"Just eat your dinner and stop laughing, pig." Sakura snorted.

Ino laughed again. "By the way, can I sleep over tonight?"

"Sure." Sakura shrugged. "But you're going to sleep in the guest room."

"Whaat? Why?!" Ino protested.

"You kicked in your sleep, pig." Sakura said cooly.

This time, Ino kicked Sakura's leg. "I didn't kick in my sleep!"

"You _kicked_ in your sleep, pig!" Sakura glared. "Why did you think I always ended up on the floor while you always stayed on the bed whenever you had your sleepover?"

"You rolled by yourself!" Ino defended herself.

"Do you take me as a ball?" Sakura hissed.

"Oh come on, Sakura! I don't want to sleep alone!" Ino begged.

"You always sleep alone in your house!" Sakura refused.

"No I'm not! I have tons of dolls Sai gave to me to company me!" Ino pouted.

Sakura stared at Ino in disbelieve. Did she hear it right? Jeez, Ino was twenty years old already! But, Sakura knew Ino. She knew that her best friend always hated loneliness. Sakura sighed.

"Fine. But don't kick me out of my bed." Sakura said.

Ino nodded happily. "I won't! I swear!"

* * *

Sakura groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Her back was hurt and she instantly knew why.

 _Ino must have kicked her out of her own bed_.

"This is why I told you to sleep in the guest room, baka Ino." Sakura hissed as she stood up.

The blond model was sleeping peacefully on Sakura's bed, clearly didn't realize that she had kicked the owner out of her own bed.

Sakura ruffled her hair slightly in annoyance. She took a glance at the alarm clock on the small table beside her bed.

6.30 a.m.

"Oh well." Sakura shrugged and entered her bathroom to take her bath. Ten minutes later, Sakura stepped out from her bathroom. Ino was still sleeping.

Sakura shrugged again. She was about to go out from her room to prepare breakfast, when suddenly Ino's phone rang.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Ino was still sleeping, clearly didn't bother by the sound of her ringing phone. Sakura walked towards the small table, picking Ino's phone up. She rolled her eyes upon seeing the caller's name. Or rather, the name Ino typed to save the caller's phone number.

 _My lovely boyfriend, Sai-koi_.

Really, her friend was too love struck.

"Hello?" Sakura answered Sai's call.

" _Ino where—Sakura? Is that you?_ " Sai asked in confusion.

"Yep. What's wrong, Sai?" Sakura asked back.

Sai sighed in relief. " _Oh thank goodness Ino is with you. She left early in the morning but she didn't return to her home yesterday! I was so panic! Did she spend the whole day with you?_ "

"Yeah." Sakura answered. "She's sleeping in my place right now."

" _Oh thank goodness_!" Sai sighed in relief again. " _At least I know she's okay. When she's awake, tell her to call me back, okay? That girl managed to give me a heart attack yesterday!_ "

Sakura chuckled upon hearing Sai's rant. "Sure, sure. Feel free to scold your girlfriend. And do me a favor while you're at that, okay? Tell her to stop kicking in her sleep."

" _Oh? Did she kick you out of your bed?_ " Sai asked.

"You bet." Sakura snorted. "Do you know about this habit of hers?"

Sai chuckled. " _Of course I know. But since I always hugged her whenever she had sleepover at my place, she didn't manage to kick me out of my own bed. Though yeah, she_ _ **kicked**_ _in her sleep._ "

"Great, the only way to save me is to hug her." Sakura sighed desperately. "I'm straight, Sai. STRAIGHT."

" _I know that._ " Sai laughed softly. " _But it's the only way I found really effective_."

"Please tell her to stop kicking people out of their beds." Sakura plead.

" _Sure, sure._ " Sai agreed. " _Can't guarantee she'll listen, though_."

Sakura sighed again. "Oh, by the way, do you have a date with her today? I can wake her up if you want me to."

" _Oh no, no need to do that._ " Sai replied." _I just want to make sure that she's okay. Just let her sleep. I'll pick her up later._ "

Sakura smiled softly upon hearing Sai's caring side towards Ino, though Sai couldn't see it. "Thank you for taking care of her this well, Sai."

Sai chuckled. " _Hey, somebody gotta take care of her while you're gone, right? And since I love her, I don't mind._ "

Sakura chuckled as well. "But I won't ever forgive you if you hurt her. If you ever made her cry, be prepared to see hell, Sai."

Sai gulped down nervously. " _Understand, ma'am. Jeez, you're as scary as ever._ "

Sakura laughed softly. "Okay. I'm off to make breakfast now. Don't forget to pick Ino up later."

" _Sure, Sakura. I'll see you later then. Don't forget to tell Ino to call me back._ " Sai said and then he hung up.

Sakura put down Ino's phone back on the table. She then smiled upon seeing Ino's sleeping face.

"You're such a lucky girl, Ino." Sakura mumbled.

* * *

"SAKURA! WHY DID YOU TELL SAI TO SCOLD ME?!" Ino protested.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she put down their breakfast on the table. "You _kicked_ me out of my own bed, pig."

"But you didn't have to tell it to Sai, forehead!" Ino crossed her hands and pouted.

"And not having my revenge? Keep dreaming." Sakura put her tongue out.

"You're so nasty, forehead!" Ino complained as she took her seat.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too, pig." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Ino grinned as she looked at her delicious breakfast. "I love you, forehead! A lot!" Ino said as she happily ate her breakfast.

Sakura rolled her eyes again. Ino's mood swings had always taken her by surprise.

"Oh by the way, forehead, it's three months away." Ino said softly. Sakura _almost_ didn't hear it.

Sakura put down her chopsticks. Her appetite suddenly went away. "Yeah." Sakura replied in whisper.

Ino noticed it and she also put down her chopsticks. Her face grew panic immediately. "I'm sorry, forehead! I didn't mean to!"

Sakura let out a small smile. "Nah, it's okay. I should be accustomed about it already. Don't mind, pig."

Ino lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

Sakura chuckled. "Really, it's okay, pig. I went through that every year."

"But.."

"Don't worry about it." Sakura picked up her chopsticks again. Even though she lost her appetite, she ate her breakfast again. She didn't want to make Ino felt guilty any longer.

Ino lifted up her head, staring at Sakura who was eating her breakfast. An idea suddenly crossed her mind.

"Ne, forehead. Do you mind if I.. if I go with you? On that day?" Ino asked.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. But she didn't say anything. Ino shifted on her seat nervously. "I know.. Maybe this idea sounds crazy. But.. Ever since I left.. I.. I just.."

"Sure, Ino." Sakura suddenly cut and resumed in her eating activity.

"Eh? Are you sure?" Ino asked.

Sakura nodded. "I don't mind."

Ino's eyes glinted and she smiled happily. "Thank you, Sakura!"

Sakura smiled back as her response. She was about to eat again when Ino's next question made her choked on her rice.

"Ne, forehead, I just suddenly remembered something. Since we are on an eight days cruise, we have an eight days party too. What are you going to wear? Don't tell me that red dress you wore six months ago. You have others, right?"

Uh-oh.

Sakura's body froze while Ino was waiting for her answer. Sakura could feel her body suddenly sweating, though it was December. Ino noticed it and sighed desperately.

"We're shopping again today." Ino decided. "And _you_ have to come, Sakura."

Sakura winced. Seemed like her wallet would go thinner than ever.

* * *

"Ino, don't you think it's enough already?"

"Aw, but Sakura, look! You're so beautiful in this dress!" Ino squealed.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she glanced at the pile of dress beside her. "Ino, we got _ten_ dresses already."

"But look at this one!" Ino took out another dress. "And this one! All of it looked good on you!"

"Inoooo!" Sakura glared at Ino.

Shivers ran down along Ino's spine. "Okay, okay! Just these dresses, okay? No more! I swear!"

Sakura sighed as she took out her wallet. Actually, Sakura wanted to cry out loud seeing those dresses. WHAT ABOUT HER WALLET?! HER WALLET WAS ABOUT TO BE AS THIN AS A PAPER!

But to Sakura's surprise, suddenly Ino gave the clerk her card. Sakura blinked upon seeing it.

"PIG?!" Sakura yelped as she realized that Ino was about to pay for her dresses. "What are you doing?! Ano, don't use her card! Here, use mine—"

"Shut up, forehead!" Ino hissed and slapped Sakura's hand away from the clerk. "Just let me pay. I'm the one who dragged you here, aren't I? Besides, I don't mind."

"But—"

"Let's just say these dresses are my present for you." Ino smiled.

"Present?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. Why would Ino give her a present? Christmas was still next week!

"My late present for your early graduation from the university." Ino winked.

"Huh? But still—"

"Just accept it, forehead!" Ino growled. "It's a taboo to refuse someone's present for you, you know!"

Sakura winced upon seeing her girlfriend's upset aura. "Alright." Sakura smiled. "Thank you so much, pig."

Ino grinned at Sakura. "You're welcome, forehead!"

* * *

"Are you sure you two don't want to have your dinner here?" Sakura asked as Sai helped Ino carrying her Christmas gifts.

"Nah, it's okay, forehead! Thanks for letting me sleep in here, forehead!" Ino grinned.

Sai nodded. "It's getting late too. Thanks Sakura for taking care of her. Sorry she kicked you out of your bed."

Ino playfully kicked her boyfriend's leg. "Okay then, we're going home, Sakura! See you at 25th morning at the harbor!"

"5.30 a.m. Don't be late, Sakura." Sai smiled.

Sakura nodded. "Be careful on your way back home."

Ino waved her hand and as she opened Sakura's apartment door. Sai stepped out. "Bye, forehead!"

Sakura waved back at them and smiled. Then, Ino closed the door and the couple walked away. Sakura turned her body away. She was about to make her dinner when her eyes caught something on her living room's table.

Her unwrapped presents.

She smiled. Sakura turned her course, she was walking towards the presents.

"I'll wrap you guys right now." Sakura mumbled to herself.

* * *

 **Konoha Harbor, December 25th.**

"Whoa, look at those ladies!" Kiba said happily.

Ino smacked Kiba's head. "Stop drooling! You're embarrassing me!"

"Oh Ino, thank you so much for inviting me!" Kiba said dramatically. "This eight days will be the best eight days in my life!"

"Pervert!" Ino smacked Kiba's head again.

"Ara, Ino. Thanks for coming, dear."

Ino turned her face to see the source of the voice. Her smile widened the minute she saw who was speaking to her.

"Thank you so much too for inviting me, Mei-san." Ino bowed politely.

Mei Terumī, the legend in the modelling world smiled back at Ino. Even when her age was half of the century already, she was still as beautiful as ever. And yes, the eight days cruise was held and sponsored by her.

"Are these your friends?" Mei asked.

Ino nodded her head.

"Good." Mei nodded back. "Now please come inside. The cruise will start soon. And please enjoy this eight days cruise, everyone."

* * *

 **Done !**

 **Uhm.. So what do you think about this chapter ?**

 **I know there isn't anything interesting on this chapter T_T**

 **But I can guarantee you the story will be more interesting very soon !**

 **Keep reading this fic, okay my super readers ?**

 **Reviews and flames are appreciated ~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the eleventh chapter ~**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Just own this plot T_T**

* * *

 **Day one. Night time.**

Sakura sipped her red wine quietly as she leaned her back on the wall. The first party on the first day of the cruise had started. Actually, Sakura wouldn't join the party if Ino didn't beg her to come. To be honest, Sakura disliked party like this. She preferred to just stay in her room and watched some movies (since she had a TV in her room) rather than being stuck in the vast ballroom.

Supermodels were scattered everywhere. Couples were all over the room and Sakura felt _alone_. Even her friends had gone dancing with their couples. Heck, even Kiba had been dancing with different models since the party started. And Sakura stayed at the very same position, she didn't bother to enjoy herself in the party.

She hated crowded places. She had always been by herself since her mother died, and Sakura had grown accustomed to being alone. Every time she was crowded with people, she found it hard to breath. She just hated— _disliked_ —being surrounded by lots of people.

Which was why her only friend was Ino back then.

Besides, why would she bother making lots of friends who didn't even want to glance at her?

Nope. That wasn't overstatement. It was the truth. Sakura didn't know why, but she had always been bullied ever since kindergarten. Most of them bullied her for having an abnormal pink hair, and also an abnormal wide forehead. And most people who bullied her—which were girls—told her that they hated her smile too. What was so wrong with her smile? It wasn't an evil smile or something like that. Even until now, Sakura didn't understand why. Why was she bullied when she didn't do anything wrong?

Which was the reason she became Ino's best friend. Really, if Ino didn't understand why did the girls bully her, how would you expect her to understand why? Sakura was twenty right now, and she still couldn't understand why.

Let's just left it as Sakura's misfortune.

Sakura sighed as she played her wine glass. She didn't mind being all alone, but she was getting bored. Sakura ran her eyes to scan, and everyone was still busy dancing. None of them had started to eat yet. Sakura's stomach sounded softly and Sakura sighed again. She put down her wine glass on the table beside her and walked towards one of the glass doors alongside the ballroom. She opened the door and stepped out to the deck.

The chilly night wind instantly said hello to her. Thank goodness Sakura was wearing a long dress, seeing the first day party's theme was 'Romeo and Juliet'. All of the young ladies wore long dresses as the princesses, while the young guys wore formal suits as the princes.

Sakura put her hands on the railings and stared at the horizon. The wind was so cold, but Sakura wasn't too bothered by it. Her long dress was warm, and the wine she drunk was also helping in warming her body from the inside.

She sighed in content while enjoying the quite moment. Sakura was too absorbed, she didn't notice someone was standing beside her.

Hands in the pocket, eyes locked to the horizon as the cold December wind blew over the person's raven hair.

"Why are you here?"

Sakura jolted as the baritone voice reached her ears. She quickly whipped her head around, gasped when she saw the one who talked to her.

Her bossy boss, the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise. But after that, she went into panic mode. "What are you doing here, sir? It's so cold out here! You'll get sick!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his secretary. "Why are _you_ here?" he repeated. "And don't worry about me too much. It's so stiflingly hot inside of there, so I go out here to get some fresh air."

"But you will get sick, sir!" Sakura protested.

"Just answer my question or you're fired." Sasuke replied.

Sakura's panic instantly disappeared and was replaced with annoyance. She puffed her cheeks a bit, sulking. She turned her eyes to stare at the horizon again, clearly annoyed. Little did she know that Sasuke smirked when he saw her pout.

"It's too crowded in there." Sakura replied. "So I'm here."

"You don't like crowded places?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded. But then her pout was gone and she turned her head again to face her boss. "But sir, are you sure it's alright for you to be here?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

Sakura took a better look at her boss, and she blushed lightly as she realized just how _handsome_ her boss tonight was. He really looked like a real prince. Simply stunning. "Well, I noticed that lots of girls in there will be pleased to dance with you. If you're here, won't they look for you?"

"Hn. I don't like dancing with them."

"Oh?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why, sir? I doubt it is because they are bad dancers."

Sasuke tilted his head a bit, his onyx eyes bore into Sakura's emerald ones. He smirked a bit, and— _don't ask Sakura why or how_ —Sakura blushed a bit.

"Because they aren't you." Sasuke answered.

Sakura blushed some more, but then the blush disappeared instantly.

 _Stop! He doesn't mean anything special, he's just teasing you! Get a grip, Sakura! There's just no way someone like him can fall in love with you! Stop! Stop!_ , her brain scolded.

Sakura gave a crooked smile. "Of course I'm not them, sir. My world and theirs are too far different."

Sasuke was taken aback slightly with Sakura's reply. The answer hadn't crossed his mind at all. Heck, he was just teasing her actually!

"..Hn." Don't expect him to say sorry! Uchihas never say sorry! Even if his sentence had somehow offended Sakura, he wouldn't say sorry.

Sasuke just loved his pride too much.

Sakura sighed at her boss's simple respond. What did she expect? Sasuke saying sorry after she replied somewhat sarcastic? Yeah, right. Her boss was the one and only Uchiha Sasuke, and there was just no way he would say sorry!

Heck, maybe Sasuke didn't even realize that his sentence had offended her!

"It's getting colder. I'm going inside, sir." Sakura said and bowed politely. Without bothered to wait for Sasuke's reply, Sakura turned her body immediately and started to make her way back to the crowded ballroom.

Though Sasuke stopped her by grabbing her arm softly.

Sakura quickly whipped her head around and raised an eyebrow at her boss. "Sir?"

Sasuke took a moment of silence as his eyes stared at Sakura's emerald eyes. He didn't know why, and he wasn't bother to know why, but Sasuke felt _nice_ staring at Sakura's eyes. He felt something warm was fluttering inside of him, as Sakura's clear green eyes stared back at his dark eyes.

"..Hn." Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura fought her urge to roll her eyes. So instead of doing that, Sakura went with giving off her smile. "Is something the matter, sir?"

However, instead of answering his secretary's answer, Sasuke took a better look at her. Her soft and long pink hair. Her glinting emerald eyes. Her white skin. Her beautiful neck. Her full lips. Her enchanting dress.

"Sir?" Sakura's soft voice snapped Sasuke back to the reality. He blinked several times as Sakura kept staring at him confusedly.

"..Hn."

"Are you okay, sir?" Sakura's voice was filled with worry and confusion.

"..Hn."

"Is there something bothering you?" Sakura asked again.

"..Hn."

Sakura fought her urge to roll her eyes again. She let out a small sigh instead. "Sir, I don't understand the real meanings behind your monosyllable answers."

"..Hn." Sasuke let go of his hand. "Wait."

The raven haired director then took a small box from his tuxedo's pocket. The box was wrapped with a plain blue paper.

"Here." Sasuke gave the box to Sakura.

Sakura stared at the box and blinked her eyes several times. "Sir? May I ask what is this for?"

Sasuke _tch_ ed. He grabbed Sakura's hand and forced her palm to open to accept the box. "Just take it." he said— _ordered_ —simply.

Sakura's confusion grew. "But sir—"

"Just take it or you're fired." Sasuke replied as usual.

That shut Sakura's mouth and protests instantly.

 _Ugh! I hate that phrase so much!_ , Sakura exploded inwardly.

Sasuke smirked upon seeing his secretary's usual pout. He then took something out from the other side of his tuxedo's pocket.

Sakura's eyes widened upon seeing the thing Sasuke took out. Sasuke smirked again and then started to walk away.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura." Sasuke said, _almost_ inaudibly.

Sakura's eyes widened some more, when she saw what Sasuke was doing through the corner of her eyes.

Sasuke was wearing a plain dark blue tie.

Heck, Sakura didn't even notice that Sasuke didn't wear a tie, while the other guys wore it.

But that tie..

It was Sakura's Christmas gift for him!

* * *

 **Day two. Morning.**

Sasuke felt a heavy headache was coming. He could feel his head started to pound already. Sasuke sipped his morning coffee in an attempt to suppress the headache, which ended in a big failure.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to eat something for your breakfast?"

"Do you want some waffles?"

"Or maybe some pancakes?"

"Do you want to eat pasta?"

"Sasuke-kun, you need to fill your stomach with something! Don't just drink coffee in the morning like this!"

"Oh no! You can't be sick, Sasuke-kun! There are still six days left!"

"Which reminds me, where were you last night? I can't find you on the dance floor!"

Sasuke closed his eyes as his headache was coming hard at him. Seriously. He needed to get out of here before his head exploded.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and his onyx eyes caught something. He quickly stood up from his seat, ignoring all of the noises around him, took the something—or rather, _someone_ —away with him.

"Ah hey! Sasuke-sama?!"

Yep. The Uchiha Sasuke was dragging Senju Sakura away from the dining room without the young lady knew why.

And to think she had just stepped into the dining room to get her breakfast too. And two minutes later, she was being dragged away.

Sasuke took Sakura to the empty and quiet room at the upper deck. Sasuke didn't care where his friends were, where were the models. He just wanted to be in a quiet place.

So why did he drag Sakura away? Because if he went alone, the models—who had become his fan girls in an instant—would surely follow him. But if he dragged someone,—in this case was Sakura—they would let him go just like that.

Even supermodels knew better to not disturb Uchiha Sasuke when he dragged someone with him to go away.

"Sir?" Sakura called softly. "Is something the matter? You look pale."

"It's too noisy." Sasuke said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Ah, did her boss mean the fan girls that surrounded him just earlier?

"They're even noisier than Ino." Sasuke complained.

Sakura chuckled. She suddenly remembered how sour Sasuke's face looked like, when all of them gathered in Ino's room to give Christmas presents to each other. Sakura gave her present to Sasuke and her other friends back then. Sakura remembered that Sasuke hadn't give her his present yet, when Ino told them that it was the time to go to the ballroom. Which was the reason why Sasuke gave her the present that time.

And Sasuke smirked upon seeing his present on Sakura.

"Good. You're wearing it." Sasuke nodded in satisfaction.

Sakura blushed slightly. "I don't want to hear that threatening phrase from you, sir, if I didn't wear it."

"Hn."

Sakura touched her present softly. "Thank you sir for your present. It's really pretty."

"Hn. Looks good on you." Sasuke replied.

Sakura blushed slightly once more.

"Don't ever take it off or you're fired." Sasuke continued.

Oh. Okay. Go away, blush! Shoo!

After that, the two of them fell into a somewhat comfortable silence. Sakura's delicate fingers played with her present, while Sasuke just closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment of peace.

Until he heard a soft grumble.

Sasuke cracked an eye open and saw a blushing Sakura. He immediately understood what happened. Sighing a little, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand one more time and dragged her away from the room.

"Sir?" Sakura squeaked, her face was still blushing slightly.

"Let's have our breakfast." Sasuke replied simply and Sakura blushed out of embarrassment again.

Her stomach really chose the perfect moment to protest.

Sakura meant it in sarcastic mode.

* * *

 _ **December 23rd.**_

 _"Hurry up, teme! Everything will be sold out!"_

 _Sasuke sent his noisy blond haired best friend a bored look. "Hn."_

 _"HURRY UP!" Naruto yelled._

 _"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke growled._

 _"Argh! Why do I forget to buy Christmas presents?!" Naruto screamed out in agony._

 _Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Let's make this quick, dobe."_

 _"BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO BUY!" Naruto whined._

 _"Dobe—"_

 _"I'LL JUST GO HUNTING THEN!" Naruto cut Sasuke's sentence. "Meet me back here, teme, three hours from now. Bye!"_

 _And Naruto darted off instantly, leaving Sasuke behind._

 _"Dobe." Sasuke scoffed._

 _Really, how come Naruto wanted to inherit his father's company when he forgot something as buying Christmas presents? Not that Sasuke enjoyed it, but he had already bought the presents for his friends. Again, not that Sasuke enjoyed it, but he knew Ino would scold him if he didn't prepare any presents._

 _Sasuke didn't enjoy the shopping part, but he was completely fine with giving presents to his friends._

 _Which reminds him suddenly that he hadn't bought any gift for Sakura._

 _"She's just my secretary." Sasuke said to himself._

 _But Senju Sakura had been working with him for six months. Shouldn't he show his gratitude for her on the Christmas? Besides, it wasn't wrong to give her a present. She was Ino's best friend, and since Ino was Sai's girlfriend, where Sai was his best friend, Sakura was his friend too right? It wasn't wrong to give your friend a Christmas present._

 _"..Hn." Sasuke mumbled but his feet started to take him around. He glanced around, looking for the perfect present for the pink haired lady._

 _Sasuke's eyes caught a jewelry store. Hm, a piece of jewelry, eh? Why not?_

 _So Sasuke entered the rather crowded store. He nodded simply to reply the owner's greetings. Sasuke ran his eyes to scan around, and his onyx eyes caught something interesting._

 _Sasuke took a closer look at the piece of the jewelry and smirked._

 _This was it._

 _This was the perfect present for Sakura._

 _"How may I help you, sir?" An employee politely asked._

 _"This." Sasuke pointed at the jewelry._

 _"Is this all?" The employee asked._

 _Sasuke nodded. The employee took the jewelry out and Sasuke felt satisfied. The jewelry glinted softly under the chandelier's light._

 _It was a necklace with its chain made from pure white gold. A pink Sakura flower hung at the center, as the pendant._

 _A flower befitting Senju Sakura._

* * *

 **Done !**

 **What do you think about this chapter ?**

 **Reviews and flames are appreciated as always :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the twelfth chapter ~**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Just own this plot T_T**

* * *

 **Day Three. Morning.**

"Teme, you have gotten closer with Sakura-chan, eh?"

Sasuke moved his eyes from watching the TV before him to the grinning face of Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hn."

"Aw, don't be too shy!" Naruto's grin widened.

"She's my secretary, dobe." Sasuke replied.

"Even my secretary isn't _that_ close to me." Kiba added.

"Your secretary is married, Kiba." Sasuke sighed.

"But seriously, teme! You are getting closer with Sakura-chan! You even spent the whole day with her yesterday!" Naruto said.

"You two are basically inseparable!" Kiba added.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and then fixed his eyes back to the TV. "Stop overestimating things."

"Now that Sasuke is with Sakura, then you're the last single among us, Kiba." Sai suddenly said.

Kiba's head dropped down in sadness. "You don't have to say it that bluntly, Sai."

"I thought you have managed to find someone?" Neji raised an eyebrow. "You are escorting different ladies every time I see you."

"None of them actually _caught_ my interest!" Kiba protested. "I mean, I haven't found the right one yet among them!"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru yawned and complained at the same time.

"Shut up!" Kiba protested angrily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. His friends were as noisy as always, even at mornings like this. The six of them were in Shikamaru's room right now. Since the ladies were having their own time in Ino's room, the guys who were suddenly left alone decided to spend the morning in one of the rooms. And thus, Shikamaru's room was chosen.

"But honestly, Kiba, you gotta find someone soon." Naruto said. "At least, try to have _one_ real relationship! Stop being such a jerk, man!"

Kiba ruffled his hair in frustation. "I know, stupid!" he growled. "I am searching for the right one, okay? But until I found her—"

"You're just gonna keep playing around." Neji sighed. "Stupid."

"If Ino knew this, you would be dead, Kiba." Sai added.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru yawned again.

Kiba dropped his dead down again in sadness. His friends really couldn't be sweet at all towards their poor friend.

"I'm hungry." Naruto said while rubbing his stomach. "Let's eat!"

"Leaving the ladies behind?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Knowing Ino, I'm quite sure she'll order their breakfast using the room service." Sai said.

"Those women are always leaving their boyfriends behind whenever they are together." Shikamaru complained. "What a troublesome women."

"Which reminds me something. Sasuke?" Neji called.

"Hn?" Said the young prince of Uchiha while kept his eyes glued to the TV.

"What do you think about Sakura?" Neji asked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and tore his eyes away from the TV once more. This time, his onyx eyes stared at Neji. How come the topic was back to him and Sakura again?

"Stop asking me such stupid questions." Sasuke scoffed and back at watching the TV.

"It's not a stupid question, you know." Shikamaru yawned. "We just want to know. We know you, Sasuke. We've been friends since kids. We know that she has caught your interest from the moment you see her."

"Hn."

"So, what do you think about Sakura-chan, teme?" Naruto asked in excitement. Seemed like his hunger had run away somewhere. "What do you like about her?"

"Why do you want to know?" Sasuke asked back.

"Told you, we just want to know." Shikamaru answered. "This is actually the first time we saw you being interested in a woman."

"Yeah, teme!" Naruto nodded in agreement. "I've _never_ seen you being interested in women before! Heck, I even thought you were gay!"

A hard hit to head was rewarded by Sasuke.

"Ow!" Naruto complained.

"I'm not gay, dobe." Sasuke growled.

"Well don't blame me! Blame your weird attitude! What kind of guy that has never been interested in women?!" Naruto protested back.

"We were surprised to see how interested you are in Sakura from the first time you saw her, Sasuke." Sai said. "So what is about her that caught your interest?"

"Not your business." Sasuke replied.

"You are so not fun!" Naruto complained. "How hard it is to be honest with us, teme?!"

"Her hair, maybe?" Sai asked. "She sure has an unique hair color."

"Reminds me of a sweet cotton candy." Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Or maybe her eyes?" Naruto asked. "Sakura-chan has a pretty green eyes!"

"Her smile perhaps?" Neji said. "She really loves to smile, right?"

Shikamaru yawned. "Or maybe her polite gestures. It's hard to find someone like her and our girls who have polite attitudes these days."

"You're so true!" Naruto said in agreement. "Women these days are so rude!"

"And nasty." Kiba added.

"Mother has been complaining a lot about our female employees." Neji sighed.

"Too bad we can't just fire them like that. Like it or not, we need them." Kiba _tch_ ed.

Naruto nodded. "Ah, what a dilemma."

And so, the talk about what had caught Sasuke's interest towards Sakura had been forgotten. Sasuke rolled his eyes again as he realized that his friends were no longer interested in his love life.

But if Sasuke _had_ to answer their questions, he would say his answer without a doubt.

 _Everything about Senju Sakura interested him_.

* * *

"Someone's gotten closer with our young Uchiha heir."

Sakura turned her head to face a grinning Ino who was sitting beside her. She, Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata were sitting on Ino's room floor while eating their breakfast. Apparently, Ino wanted to have the so called 'Girls Morning Time', so the five of them went into Ino's room. They had ordered their breakfast using the room service, and apparently, four women had forgotten about their own partners. Ino nudged her softly while staring at her teasingly.

"Don't you think so, forehead?" Ino asked.

"Who?" Sakura asked in confusion. "Ah! Do you mean Natsume-san?"

Now it was Ino's turn to look back at Sakura in confusion. "Natsume? Who is Natsume?"

"Moriyama Natsume, pig." Sakura replied. "She has a very wavy black hair and she has a pair of blue eyes."

"Ah! You mean _that_ Natsume?" Ino nodded in understanding. "But she's not who I mean!"

"Oh?" Sakura raised an eyebrow and then stopped to think for a while. "So perhaps you're talking about Chii-san?"

"Not her too, Sakura!"

"Beniko-san?"

"Not her!"

"Who else I know?" Sakura mumbled. "Ah! Then perhaps Hana-san?"

Ino mentally slapped herself. She forgot how dense Sakura could be!

"I mean you, Sakura! **You**!" Ino said.

"What?" Sakura replied in a bigger confusion. "What do you mean?"

Ino wanted to pull her hair out of frustation. Sakura was so smart in academic, but she was so dense in things like this!

"I mean, you and Sasuke are getting closer, forehead." Ino spelled out every word to make sure Sakura understood.

"It's normal, isn't it?" Sakura asked back innocently. "I'm his secretary, pig."

"But he gave you a Christmas present!" Ino replied.

"Because if he didn't, I'm quite sure you would nag him, pig." Sakura answered.

"But he bought you that necklace!" Ino said back.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "So what? Do you think Sasuke-sama will buy me a car? Get real, Ino."

"But he could still buy you something else!" Ino replied.

"Like what?" Sakura asked back.

" _Anything_ else!" Ino glared. "And you keep wearing it!"

Sakura sighed. "I'm thankful for the present, Ino. Besides, what is so wrong by wearing it?" _Nah. Actually, I can't take it off or I am fired._ , Sakura growled inside.

Ino lost her words. "But— Ugh."

"But Ino's right, Sakura." Tenten chuckled. "I see you two are closer than six months ago."

"I'm Sasuke-sama's secretary, Tenten." Sakura sighed. "Like it or not, I _will_ be closer to him. But you don't have to worry about anything. It's just a professional relationship."

"Then, let's change the topic." Temari grinned. "Ne, Sakura, what do you like about Sasuke?"

"Just be honest with us, Sakura!" Tenten also grinned.

Sakura raised an eyebrow again and looked at her grinning friends. "What's gotten into you guys? What's with the questions?"

Upon hearing the question, none of the girls could hold their excitement any longer.

"YOU TWO WERE ALONE FOR THE WHOLE DAY YESTERDAY!" The four ladies squealed rather loudly.

Sakura jolted out of surprise and winced upon their loud voices. "No, we weren't. We have our dinner together, right?"

"But from morning until dinner time, you two were alone, Sakura!" Ino protested.

"There's a reason to it, actually. You do realize right that all of the models here have turned into Sasuke-sama's fans? The models were giving him some hard time yesterday, that was why I was with him. Though it didn't feel nice at all. I could feel the piercing stares from them." A shiver ran down on Sakura's spine.

"Oh? That was all the reason, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Aw man.." The four ladies complained.

"What's with the unwilling tone?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"You two are so not fun!" Ino huffed.

* * *

"Wow, this cruiser is so big.." Sakura mumbled to herself.

It was nearing the sunset right now, and Sakura decided to look around the whole cruiser. Since her friends were busy with dating their boyfriends and Sakura didn't want to become the third wheel. Kiba was off to escort some models again, while Sasuke was stuck in the dining room with the other models.

Having nothing better to do, Sakura stepped out from the dining room and had her own exploration. Since Sasuke didn't ask her to stay or ordered her to do anything, Sakura took a conclusion that Sasuke didn't need her to shoo away the models. Sakura didn't bother to think why would her boss did that, while the day before her boss was using her to run away from those models.

"Wow, models sure are rich.." Sakura mumbled again as she explored the cruiser. "I wonder if Sasuke-sama has one like this."

"I do."

Sakura yelped softly and turned her body around.

"Sasuke-sama!" Sakura said. "You surprised me!"

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke ignored Sakura's protest and asked her.

"Eh.. Ano.. I'm just walking around, sir." Sakura replied softly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "You left me with those women to just walk around?"

Sakura blinked in confusion. "Well, yes sir. But you didn't order me to stay or anything! I thought you didn't need my help today, sir."

Sasuke _tch_ ed and put his hands into his pockets. "I didn't order you to leave me behind either."

"...Right." Sakura winced and smiled sheepishly. She quickly bowed politely as her apology. "My deepest sorry, sir."

"Never mind. Now that I have finally found you, I order you to stay with me. Understand?" Sasuke said. His tone was as flat as ever, as demanding as always.

"Yes sir." Sakura replied instantly.

 _Seems like his bossy attitude is back._ , Sakura inwardly complained.

Sasuke nodded in satisfaction and started walking ahead of Sakura. Without having to be told twice, Sakura immediately followed Sasuke.

The two of them didn't say a thing during their little explorations. Though Sakura couldn't stop from being amazed. The more she saw the insides of the cruiser, the more amazed she became.

"Ara? I wonder what room is this." Sakura mumbled softly.

Sasuke who was walking in front of her stopped and turned his body a bit to see what had caught his secretary's attention. Sakura was standing in front of a closed room.

"It's just a closed room." Sasuke said.

Sakura placed her right ear on the door and furrowed her eyebrows together. "But I heard a noise coming out from here. It's quite loud."

"Let's just go." Sasuke turned his body around again.

"Sounds like.. Someone's moaning." Sakura said softly.

Sasuke canceled his step and his body froze. What? What did Sakura just say? Had he heard her right?

"Ah! It _is_ a moaning!" Sakura reported. "And.. A groan?"

Now Sasuke had a good idea what those noises were. His face reddened a bit. Sasuke turned his body, grabbed Sakura's hand, and dragged her away from there.

"Ah! Sasuke-sama?" Sakura called.

Sasuke kept his head faced straight, so Sakura would just stare at the back of his head. He surely didn't need his secretary to find out that his face was red.

He couldn't believe that Sakura was _that_ innocent! Hey, come on! Everyone could guess what was happening if they heard noises like that! And instead of kept listening and reporting, anyone who heard it would definitely go away!

"Sasuke-sama?" Sakura called again.

"...Shut up and let's just get out of here." Sasuke replied.

"But, what about those noises earlier? I think there is someone in there! What if he or she is in some kinds of trouble?" Sakura asked.

"None of our business." Sasuke answered.

"Shouldn't we make sure that there is nothing wrong? At least, we can do that, right?" Sakura asked again.

Oh gosh! Just how innocent could she be?!

"Stop asking questions and just follow me. Or you're fired." Sasuke finally used his favorite threat one more time.

Like always, that shut Sakura up successfully.

* * *

"Have you ever seen a couple kiss each other?"

Sakura's face reddened up instantly and she whipped her head around to face Sasuke in horror. "W—what?" she stuttered. "A k—k—ki—kiss?"

Sasuke sighed. No wonder she was so innocent back then.

"Guess you haven't then." Sasuke concluded.

Sakura's face blushed some more. If this was drawn, Sakura literally had smokes coming up from her head.

Sasuke sighed again. The two of them were walking through an empty hall on the upper level. Sasuke didn't bother to know where the heck is everybody. The quieter, the better.

"W—why did you ask me something like that, sir?" Sakura asked softly.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked back.

Sakura blushed heavier. Sasuke smirked upon seeing her totally red face. She looked so damn cute.

...

 _Wait. What? Scratch that. Forget I ever think like that_., Sasuke mentally scold himself. Yeah right. An Uchiha Sasuke? Using a word like ' _cute_ '?

"K—k—k—ki—kiss." Sakura's stuttering was somehow worse than Hinata's back when she was a high school student.

"What about it?" Sasuke asked back.

 _Ugh._ , Sakura complained inside and bit her lower lip out of nervous.

"W—why did you ask me some—something like that?" Sakura repeated her question.

Sasuke shrugged. "No reason. I just want to know. Why?"

"N—nothing. I—I'm just wondering why—"

"Do you want to try it?" Sasuke cut.

Sakura blinked her eyes. "W—what? Try what, sir?"

Sasuke smirked. "Kiss someone. On the lips."

Sakura's face went redder than before—if that was even possible. She squeaked softly and darted off instantly. Leaving a chuckling Sasuke behind.

"She sure is interesting, eh." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

Sasuke chuckled again as he followed the darting embarrassed Sakura. Teasing her and seeing her reactions were definitely more interesting for Sasuke.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **What do you think about this chapter ?**

 **Reviews and flames are welcomed ~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the thirteenth chapter ~**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Just own this plot T_T**

* * *

 **Day four. Morning.**

 _A little girl—judging from her cuteness and figure, she was no more than five years old—was running happily from her class to the school's backyard. Her short pink hair flowed gently as wind passed through. Her bright emerald eyes were glinting with excitement. She couldn't wait to play with her friends!_

 _Her smile brightened as she saw her female classmates were already playing a bit at the school backyard. It was the early time of the spring, and the sky was so blue. It was the little girl's most favorite time of the year._

 _Her name was Senju Sakura, the girl who was born at Spring._

 _"Sorry I'm late, girls!" Sakura happily said while panting slightly._

 _To Sakura's surprise, instead of smiling back at her, her classmates were looking at her strangely. It was as if she was an alien to them._

 _"We're not waiting for you." A girl chuckled._

 _"What are you doing here anyway?" Another girl asked._

 _"I bet she wanna plays with us." Another girl replied._

 _"Ew!_ _ **I**_ _don't wanna play with her!" A girl protested._

 _"Yeah! Get lost, you weirdo! Stay away from us!" The second girl waved her hand at Sakura in disgust._

 _Sakura's eyes became teary. Her mind was racing back and forth. Why? Why would they shoo her away? Weren't they the ones who asked her to play with them yesterday?_

 _"Aw, look at our weirdo! She's about to cry!" The first girl smirked._

 _"She's a crybaby!" Another girl mocked._

 _The other girls laughed mockingly at Sakura. The little girl couldn't hold back her tears anymore._

 _"You guys are meanie!" Sakura protested while tears rolled down from her usually happy green eyes. "Didn't you guys ask me to play with you today? You said so yesterday!"_

 _"Whaat?" The first girl asked back. "Did I ever say that? Did_ _ **we**_ _ever say that? I don't think so, weirdo!"_

 _"But you guys_ _ **did**_ _say that to me!" Sakura protested back._

 _"The weirdo is also a liar, eh?" The first girl smirked. "Who taught you to lie, huh? I bet_ _ **that mother of yours**_ _taught you!"_

 _Sakura's eyes widened upon hearing the disrespect tone about her mother. Her tiny hands clenched into fists beside her body. Her eyes narrowed with anger._

 _"What? Are you angry, weirdo?" The first girl laughed._

 _Sakura couldn't contain her anger anymore. She launched herself at the girl, knocking her down with her entire body. Without waiting, Sakura hit the girl's body._

 _"You can say anything bad about me! You can mock me for all I care!" Sakura screamed with anger apparent in her eyes. "BUT DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT MY MOTHER!"_

 _The girl who was knocked down gritted her teeth as she kept receiving hits from Sakura. This weirdo dared to hit her?!_

 _Because Sakura's body was smaller than the girl, Sakura was knocked back to the ground easily._

 _"YOU DARE TO PUNCH ME?!" The girl roared, while her friends cheered for her. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, PINKY!"_

 _The girl punched Sakura immediately. Sakura instantly covered her face to prevent the hits got her face. Sakura gritted her teeth as she could feel her body was starting to hurt. She knew she would have lots of bruises from this._

 _"Sensei! Someone is beating Sakura!"_

 _The girl halted her punch midair._

 _"Oh no! Let's run!" The girl stood up abruptly and ran away with her friends, leaving a battered Sakura laid on the ground._

 _Sakura got up slowly and winced in pain._

 _"Sakura! Are you okay?"_

 _Sakura lifted her head a bit to face the young girl who had saved her. But Sakura quickly turned her head away upon finding the worry in the young girl's blue eyes._

 _Those eyes belonged to Yamanaka Ino. One of Sakura's classmates, and the school's princess. She was so beautiful and cheerful, everyone loved her. And Ino was the first person who had ever talked to Sakura ever since she entered the school a year ago._

 _And Ino was the only one who kept talking to Sakura, though Sakura had never bothered with her._

 _Why?_

 _Because Sakura knew Ino was the same as the other girls._

 _"Are you okay?" Ino asked again. "Can you stand up?"_

 _Sakura slapped Ino's helping hands away and glared at her. "Why did you do that? Why did you help me?"_

 _Ino raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Should I just leave that annoying girl keep beating you?"_

 _Sakura bit her lower lip as tears rolled down from her eyes again. "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"_

 _Sakura thought that scream of hers would make Ino hate her and then ran away from her. Sakura didn't need another one to pretend to be kind at her._

 _However, to her surprise, Ino didn't run away from her nor hated her. Instead, Ino gave Sakura's head a soft hit._

 _"Ouch!" Sakura protested. "What was that for?!"_

 _"For your stupidity!" Ino glared at Sakura. "Why would I care whether you need my help or not? I will always help you, Sakura!"_

 _Sakura blinked in confusion. What? "Why would you do that?" Sakura asked in confusion._

 _Ino smiled and hugged Sakura tightly. "Because you're my friend, Sakura. My best friend."_

 _Sakura widened her eyes one more time. Unconsciously, more tears rolled down from her eyes as her heart felt warm. Ino's words were touching her._

 _And that was how Sakura and Ino became best friends._

Sakura opened her eyes slowly as her ears caught a rather loud noise. The morning sunlight was hitting her face softly from the curtained window. Sakura sat up on her bed groggily, with her eyes blinking her sleepiness away.

Sakura turned her head to a side, where her ringing phone was lying on a small table beside her bed. It took Sakura a few seconds to realize that her phone was being noisy because someone was calling her.

Still somewhat sleepy, Sakura took her phone and answered the call immediately, didn't bother to see who was the caller.

"Hello?" Sakura said softly.

"The next time you answer my call too long, you're fired."

Sakura's eyes snapped open immediately as she recognized the baritone voice of the caller. Not to mention that two particular last words.

"Sasuke-sama!" Sakura said in panic. "I'm sorry, sir! I'm so sorry!"

"Hn. Come to my room in twenty minutes. 2237." Sasuke ordered.

"Yes! Right away, sir!" Sakura replied instantly, without even bothering to wonder why on earth her boss ordered her to do that.

"Hn." Sasuke replied and cut off the line.

Sakura sighed in relief.

"Oh well, better get ready then." Sakura mumbled to herself and got up from her bed.

* * *

"Uhm.."

Sakura bit her lower lip in nervous. Okay. What was Sasuke's room number? 2237?

...

WHERE THE HECK WAS HIS ROOM ANYWAY?!

"Uh-oh." Sakura winced.

 _Okay, Sakura. Take a deep breath and just be calm._ , Sakura ordered herself.

Yep. As you all can guess, Sakura was _lost_.

Sakura wasn't that blind in directions, but yeah, she could be lost sometimes. _Sometimes_. And this time was one of those annoying sometimes.

Sakura inwardly growled in frustation. Of all times, why did she has to be lost now? Sakura looked at her wristwatch and sighed dejectedly. It had been eighteen minutes since Sasuke's call, and she was sure she would be late.

There went her carrier.

"Ara? What are you doing here?"

Sakura turned around and she was faced with a confused yet smiling face. Sakura ransacked her brain as her eyes tried to recognize who the face belonged to.

"Ah, Moriyama-san!" Sakura said and bowed politely.

Moriyama Natsume smiled back at Sakura. "What are you doing here?" she repeated.

 _Ah! That's right! Maybe I should ask her instead! Probably she knows where Sasuke-sama's room is._ , Sakura thought.

"Ano.. Moriyama-san.. Can.. Can I ask you something?" Sakura asked softly.

Moriyama Natsume nodded her head. "Sure. What is it?"

"Ano.. Can you tell me where Uchiha Sasuke-sama's room is? Room 2237." Sakura asked.

Moriyama Natsume widened her eyes a bit. What? Sasuke's room? Why would this girl wanna know?

Hey.. Hold on a minute.. This girl..

"Ah! Sure, sure." Moriyama Natsume smiled. "I'll show you where. Come with me."

"Thank you so much, Moriyama-san!" Sakura bowed politely and happily smiled.

Moriyama Natsume nodded her head and started walking in front of Sakura, leading her. Unknown to Sakura, the model smirked.

* * *

Sasuke glared at his room's door. It had been half an hour! Where was his secretary? Why didn't she come in twenty minutes?

Heck, Sasuke had been waiting for her knocks at his door for ten minutes already!

Why didn't his favorite threat works like usual? Did that young lady want to be fired that badly?!

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Sasuke took his phone and dialed Sakura's number. Though he soon took the phone away and raised an eyebrow at it.

"Out of service?" Sasuke asked in confusion. Didn't he just call her twenty minutes ago? And Sasuke was sure her phone wasn't out of service back then!

Sasuke tried one more time and met the same result.

"Where is she?" Sasuke mumbled in annoyance. "What an annoying woman."

Sasuke opened the door and stepped out from his room. He started to wander around, looking for his secretary.

"Don't tell me she's lost again." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Considering how long she took when Sasuke had said his favorite threat, most likely she was _indeed_ lost.

"Annoying." Sasuke complained.

He started walking again, while his eyes were looking around to find the particular pink hair.

"What? You locked her, Natsume?"

Sasuke stopped and glanced to his right a bit. He could see two girls were talking few meters from him. He recognized one of them as the model who was always being around him. What was her name? Natsume?

"Of course!" Natsume flipped her hair in proud. "That's what she'll get if she messed up with me!"

"But what did she do to you?" The other model asked.

"She stole Sasuke from me! Because of her, Sasuke left me all alone, just when I had finally managed to take him to the dance floor!" Natsume angrily said.

"But who is she anyway?" The other model asked.

Natsume shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't care. But I think she's Ino's friend."

"What? Really? That weird pink lady is Ino's friend?" The other model surprisingly asked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes from afar.

Natsume nodded. "And she has been stealing Sasuke away from me since day one! Ugh, I am so angry with her!"

The other model chuckled. "It's a good thing you two accidentally met, huh? And to think that weirdo was being lost too!"

Natsume smirked. "Did she really think I would answer her question if she used that kind of innocent eyes? Hah! With this, I'll make sure she will never be able to see Sasuke again! That bitch!"

Sasuke widened his eyes and his hands clenched into fists unconsciously. So that was the real reason why Sakura didn't come?

Natsume and her friend were laughing as they kept talking about what Natsume had done to Sakura. The two of them didn't realize the dark aura Sasuke was emitting.

Sasuke grabbed Natsume's arm harshly and glared at her.

"Sasuke!" Natsume yelped. She was about to smile at him, when she noticed the angry look from his eyes. What? Why would he be angry with her? "Sa—Sasuke?"

"Where is she?" Sasuke growled.

Natsume cowered in fear. Even her friend was shivering. Sasuke's onyx eyes were so intimidating.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked again. "You better answer me, woman, or I'll throw you from this cruiser."

"W—what? W—what a—are you t—talking a—about, Sa—Sasuke?" Natsume stuttered in fear.

Sasuke _tch_ ed and tightened his hold on Natsume's arm. The model winced in pain. "Where is she?! Where is Sakura?!"

Tears rolled down softly from Natsume's eyes unconsciously. She was so terrified at Sasuke. "I—I locked her.. I—in the f—free—freezer at t—the low—lower deck.."

Sasuke widened his eyes. In the freezer? Sakura was locked in the freezer? Hadn't it been around fifteen minutes already?

Sasuke gritted his teeth and let Natsume's hand go in a harsh way. "I will only say this to you once, so you better listen, you damn woman. If you touch my secretary one more time, you're dead."

Natsume's body was frozen in fear and Sasuke wasted no time to listen to her reply. He knew that she would never do the same thing one more time.

Sasuke took out his phone.

"Ino? Sakura's in trouble. I want you to meet me in front of the freezer room at the lower deck with a spare key. Bring a thick blanket with you too."

* * *

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned his head to face a pale looking Ino. The blond girl handed over the spare key without wasting a time.

"What happened to Sakura?" Ino asked. Her voice was covered in worry.

"She's locked in here." Sasuke gritted his teeth and slammed the door open.

Ino widened her eyes as tears started to roll down from her eyes.

"Teme! Ino said Sakura-chan is in trouble! What happened?" Naruto and his other friends followed.

Sasuke stepped out from the freezer room with a pale white Sakura in his arms. He was carrying her bridal style.

"SAKURA!" Ino screamed.

Sai quickly drapped a thick blanket on Sakura's body.

"She's breathing, but it's so weak. I'm going to take her into her room." Sasuke said.

"I'll get her room as warm as possible!" Hinata said and rushed off.

"SAKURA!" Ino screamed again. "Hey! Forehead, wake up!"

"Ino, let Sasuke take Sakura to her room, okay?" Sai hugged his girlfriend. Upon feeling Sai's hold on her, Ino burst out in tears and cried to Sai's chest.

"What exactly happened, Sasuke?" Temari asked in worry. Sakura's face was even paler than a paper.

Sasuke gritted his teeth upon remembering the reason. "Someone wanted to hurt my secretary."

Temari and the others shut their mouth completely, didn't bother to ask for more. Sasuke's tone was so cold. Only Ino's sobbing could be heard as Sasuke carried Sakura away.

There was only one thought among them.

 _Huh.. Seems like the Uchiha prince has fallen in love with his secretary.. Who knows he can be this protective over her?_

* * *

 **Done !**

 **What do you think about this chapter ?**

 **Reviews and flames are appreciated as always :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the fourteenth chapter ~**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Just own this plot T_T**

* * *

Sasuke put down Sakura's body gently on her bed. Without releasing the thick blanket around her, Sasuke pulled up her blanket up to her chin. Sasuke then dragged a chair and sat beside her bed.

Sakura was breathing softly. Thank goodness for that. Sasuke wouldn't know what to do had her breathing stopped. Color started to come back to her face, though it was still rather pale.

"Oh, Sakura.." Ino sobbed. "What happened to you? How come you were locked in there?"

Ino's words somewhat hammered Sasuke. To be honest, Sasuke knew that this was his fault. Had he never said something like that, nor had he told her to come to his room, none of this would happen. Though a part of him also blamed Sakura. Had she called him to ask where was his room, she wouldn't have been lost, and none of this would happen!

Sasuke sighed softly. Honestly. His secretary had worried him to death.

...

Wait. What?

What did he just think?

Sakura had him worried to death?

Wasn't she just his secretary?

Why would he feel this worried over her?

 _Because actually, I wanted to discuss a new project with her. She's my secretary, and I have always asked her opinions._ , Sasuke self debated.

But for some reason, a small part of him didn't think that way. Sasuke remembered how angry he felt when he knew Sakura was trapped. He didn't know why or how.

He just disliked the idea of anyone hurting his secretary.

Argh! What was he thinking?!

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly to shoo away the thought. He didn't know how on earth he could have thought something like that!

 _Go away, you annoying thought._ , Sasuke mentally shooed.

"Ne, Sasuke," Ino hiccuped as she hadn't stop crying. "Sakura is gonna be alright, right? She will wake up, right?"

"..Hn."

"Sasuke!"

"...She'll be fine. Stop crying, Ino." Sasuke muttered.

"You won't lie to me, right?" Ino shook Sasuke's shoulders hard. "She will wake up, right?!"

"Ino." Sai called his girlfriend softly.

"SAKURA WON'T LEAVE ME, RIGHT?!" Ino screamed in panic.

"She won't." Sasuke sternly said. "I won't let her."

Ino burst out in tears again as she fell down and dropped her head onto Sakura's bed. "Don't leave me Sakura.. You can't leave me!"

"Ino.." Sai touched Ino's shoulder softly.

"You promised me.." Ino hiccuped. "You said.. You said you won't leave me.." Another hiccup. "You said.. You said we will go together to that place in three months!" And another hiccup. "You won't give up, ne Sakura? You promised me to never give up!"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. What Ino could possibly be talking about? That place? What place? And in three months?

And what happened to Sakura until she made that kind of promise to Ino?

* * *

 _"Ino, stop crying, okay?" A 15 years old Senju Sakura said softly as she kept caressing Ino's back. The 15 years old blond girl was hugging Sakura tightly, tears were streaming down from her blue eyes._

 _"But, but, we can't see each other anymore!" Ino cried. "Sakura, why don't you come with me? Ne? Please?'_

 _Sakura chuckled. "You know I can't do that, Ino."_

 _"But, forehead!"_

 _"Pig, I will be just fine. Don't worry. Stop crying, okay? You looked ugly."_

 _"Shut up, forehead!" Ino growled. But soon after that, Ino's eyes saddened some more. "Please, Sakura.. Please come with me.."_

 _Sakura's eyes softened and she patted Ino's head softly. "I won't give up, Ino. I promise. You don't have to worry about me. I won't give up."_

 _Ino hiccuped. "But I can't protect you anymore!"_

 _Sakura grinned. "I'm fifteen already, stupid pig. And you have to go. You have a dream to chase, and I've got mine."_

 _Ino tore herself away from Sakura and stared at Sakura. "We'll meet each other again someday, won't we? We won't forget each other, will we?"_

 _"Of course, pig." Sakura nodded her head._

 _Ino nodded back slightly and offered Sakura her pinkie. "Promise me you won't give up. No matter what happens, you won't give up and you will always get back on your feet."_

 _Sakura smiled and linked her pinkie with Ino's. "I promise."_

 _That day, Ino left the town and went to Konoha, to pursue her carrier in modelling world._

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. A bright light was the first thing she saw and Sakura shut her eyes tightly in reflex.

A warm hand softly caressing her cheek and Sakura opened her eyes again. She tilted her head a bit, unconsciously leaned into the warmth of the caring hand.

Her emerald eyes widened slowly as they met with a gentle pair of onyx eyes.

Uchiha Sasuke's eyes.

"Hey." Sasuke said softly. "You're finally awake. Feeling any better?"

"Sa—Sasuke-sama.." Sakura mumbled and blinked her eyes. What was her boss doing here? What was she doing here? Where were she anyway? Moreover, why was her boss acting so caring like this? Was this young man before her really her boss?

"FOREHEAD!"

Sakura's train of thoughts were stopped abruptly as Ino suddenly hugged her out of nowhere. Sakura blinked her eyes again, unaware of Sasuke's annoyed look as he removed his hand from Sakura's cheek.

Feeling utterly confused, Sakura sat up softly with Ino was still hugging her tightly and the blond girl was crying now.

"Pig?" Sakura voiced her confusion. "What happened? Why are you crying? Where is this any—oh, I'm in my room. Hold on. What in the world.."

Sakura trailed off as her eyes widened one more time. She remembered what had happened. Oh yeah. She was lost back then, and she met Moriyama Natsume. Asking for her help, she thought the model led her to Sasuke's room.

When she entered the dark and cold room, and when she heard a 'click' sound from the door, she knew something was wrong.

 _I was trapped._ , Sakura concluded inwardly.

"You made me so worried!" Ino tore herself away from Sakura to look at her. "You're okay, right? Anything hurts? Headache? Are you cold?"

"I—I'm fine, pig." Sakura answered. "But how did I get here? I was trapped, wasn't I?"

"Sasuke accidentally overheard Natsume's talking with her friend! He called me to bring a spare key, and he got you out from the freezer!" Ino said. "Oh I'm so glad you're okay!"

Sakura widened her eyes and whipped her head to face her boss. The raven haired young director raised an eyebrow at her.

Sakura replaced her surprise look with a thank you look as she smiled genuinely. "Thank you, Sasuke-sama. I'm so sorry for troubling you."

"..Hn."

"I won't let you out of my sight anymore!" Ino said and Sakura turned her head again to face her friend. "From now on, I will always be with you!"

"Pig, you're overreacting." Sakura protested.

"I don't care!" Ino flicked Sakura's forehead. "And don't complain!"

The two best friends continued their bickering, and none of them realized that Sasuke's heart was beating much faster than usual.

 _That smile of hers.._ , Sasuke thought as he remembered Sakura's genuine smile few seconds ago. _Why does my heart beat rapidly like this when I saw her smile? And that smile.._

 _Why do I want to see that smile more often? And why do I want that smile of hers only for me?_

 _..._

 _No way._ Sasuke widened his eyes. He wasn't stupid, okay? Judging from his friends' stories, Itachi's story, and even his parents' stories, he recognized the feeling.

 _Am I falling in love with Senju Sakura?_ , Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke shifted his onyx eyes and stared at Sakura's laughing face.

 _If I was so scared to lose her like back then.. If I hated everyone who hurt her.. If I was so caring like that to her.. If I wanted her smile only for myself.. If I was so worried over her like this.. If I had always been interested at her like this.._

 _Then, yeah._

 _I'm sure I had fallen in love with her._

 _With Senju Sakura._

 _My secretary._

* * *

"Teme! You're finally out from Sakura-chan's room!" Naruto smiled widely. "Come here and sit down!"

"Let's have some lunch together, Sasuke." Kiba said.

"Hn."

"My girlfriend kicked you out, didn't she?" Sai chuckled.

Sasuke glared at the famous young painter. "Hn."

 _"Go out, Sasuke! I'll take care of Sakura from now on!"_

 _"Pig.."_

 _"You have been staying with her for more than three hours, okay? Go out there and have some lunch! Leave Sakura to me!"_

 _"Eh?" Sakura widened her eyes and looked at Sasuke in panic. "You haven't eaten yet, sir?"_

 _"Ever since he brought you here, he hadn't left your side at all, Sakura." Ino informed._

 _"EH?!" Sakura's panic grew. Sasuke inwardly chuckled. She looked cute when she was being flustered like that._

 _..._

 _Okay._

 _He was_ _ **indeed**_ _in love with the pink haired lady._

 _"Hn."_

 _"Now, out!" Ino growled. "Go take care yourself, right now, and leave Sakura to me!"_

And that was how he was _forced_ to go out from Sakura's room.

Sasuke _tch_ ed.

"Someone's unhappy." Naruto teased.

Sasuke's glare changed target.

"Sakura's awaken already, right?" Tenten said. "She's fine, Sasuke. So what's with your unhappy face?"

"Ne, let's see her after lunch." Hinata said.

"Sure! Let's do that!" Temari agreed. "Maybe we can by something for her too? Ino will probably cook for her, but I still want to buy something for her. She's our friend."

"And Sasuke's love interest." Naruto grinned.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke growled as a tinge of blush dusted his white cheeks.

"Ara? You're not denying it?" Naruto asked and blinked his eyes in confusion.

Sasuke turned his head away, clearly to hide his worsened blush.

"EHHHHH?!" Naruto yelled in surprise.

"Ssshh!" Tenten covered his mouth immediately. "Sakura might hear it, baka!"

"And we're at the open hall, baka!" Neji hit Naruto's head softly. "Don't shout like that! You're embarrassing!"

Naruto pouted as he rubbed his head.

"Wow. Since when do you finally realized that you love her?" Shikamaru asked in wonder.

Sasuke cursed inwardly. Damn his smart friends.

* * *

"We're back!"

Tenten opened the door and stepped into Sakura's room while her friends followed. They had just finished their lunch at the dining room.

"Oh you guys are back!" Ino welcomed them and ran to Sai's opened arms.

"We brought you two something." Temari said as she placed a plastic bag on top of the sofa. She looked at Sakura's bed and found her sleeping face.

"She's sleeping?" Hinata softly asked.

Ino nodded her head. "Since around ten minutes ago. She fell asleep after she finished the porridge I ordered for her."

"Have you eaten?" Sai stroke Ino's cheek lovingly.

Ino nodded her head. "I'm staying with her from tonight on."

"Sure." Sai nodded his head. "Just be careful, you two."

Ino smiled and nodded back. She didn't realize that Sasuke had taken her spot on the chair beside Sakura's bed. He lifted his hand and stroke Sakura's cheek softly.

"Aw, look at that." Tenten squealed and that caught everyone's attention. Their eyes softened upon seeing the sweet gesture Sasuke was giving to Sakura.

"Ah but maybe he shouldn't do that! Sakura-chan might be awake!" Hinata said.

"Don't worry about it. Sakura sleeps like a dead person if her stomach was full." Ino chuckled.

"Who knows that teme can be this sweet?" Naruto grinned.

"He has realized his own feelings for her, hasn't he?" Ino asked.

"Yep!" Naruto nodded his head in high spirits.

"Finally, after all these years." Shikamaru chuckled.

"But to think he can fall for her in only six months." Neji smirked.

"Quite a miracle, huh?" Tenten giggled.

"Or maybe the two of them are just meant to be with each other." Hinata sighed contently.

"Now all we have to do is to make Sakura fall for him." Temari smiled teasingly.

"Ah but maybe it'll be hard!" Kiba said. "Isn't Sakura a little bit _too_ innocent?"

Upon hearing Kiba's question, the others giggled softly.

"Yeah, she is. So innocent she can be so dense sometimes." Sasuke's baritone voice added softly.

The giggles stopped abruptly.

"She is so innocent sometimes and bad people could have hurt her." Sasuke said as he kept caressing Sakura's cheek. "She is so innocent sometimes I can't believe she's my brilliant secretary. She is so innocent sometimes I can't help it but to say that phrase to her."

Everyone stared at the young son of the Uchiha family in awe. This was actually the first time they heard Sasuke said his thoughts so openly like this.

Wow, Sasuke sure had fallen hard for her.

Sasuke's eyes dimmed as he remembered what had happened to his secretary. He lifted his other hand, taking Sakura's hand which was lying on top of the blanket and intertwined their fingers.

He brought Sakura's hand closer and kissed the back of her hand chastely. His other hand wouldn't stop caressing her soft cheeks.

"I'm sorry.." Sasuke murmured.

The others widened their eyes in disbelieve. What? Uchiha Sasuke said _sorry_?!

"This is all my fault.." Sasuke said. "None of this should have happened to you. I'm so sorry, Sakura.."

Sakura was so in a deep sleep, she didn't even shift in her sleep. Her breathing were calm and steady and Sasuke couldn't help but let out a small smile.

"I'm so glad you're okay.." Sasuke said and kissed the hand of the woman he loved one more time.

"Aw.." Hinata and Tenten squealed together.

Temari sighed a bit. "I guess he is really in love, huh?"

"This reminds me of something Itachi-nii had once said." Shikamaru smirked.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"It is very _very_ hard to catch an Uchiha's interest. But once you caught it, you will be loved endlessly by him or her. An Uchiha love is an undying love." Shikamaru answered.

"How sweet!" Hinata and Tenten squealed again.

"Now girls, it's not like our love for you guys isn't undying too." Naruto pouted.

Hinata laughed and kissed her boyfriend's cheek chastely. "Of course."

Naruto grinned and hugged his girlfriend tightly. The others did the same and the atmosphere in Sakura's room became warm.

Until Ino broke it out of nowhere.

"Uchiha Sasuke, no matter how sweet you are, I'm not letting you spend a night in here."

* * *

 **Done !**

 **What do you think about this chapter ?**

 **Reviews and flames are always appreciated ~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the fifteenth chapter ~**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Just own this plot T_T**

* * *

Sakura groaned softly as she opened her eyes slowly. It seemed her room's light was dimmed, as her eyes didn't meet any bright light.

"You're awake, forehead?"

Sakura blinked her eyes and sat up slowly. Her emerald eyes found Ino's bright blue eyes stared back at her.

"Ino." Sakura smiled.

"Hungry?" Ino asked. "Temari and the others bought us something this afternoon. Wanna have dinner now?"

Sakura nodded. "Thanks, Ino."

Ino nodded back. She went to a small table at the corner of the room, took the food out from the plastic bag, and put them into a microwave.

"Wait a minute, okay?" Ino said as she pressed the button.

"How long have I slept?" Sakura asked.

"Hours." Ino said. "But I know you needed the sleep as much as possible."

Sakura winced a bit. "Sorry for troubling, Ino."

"Don't worry about it." Ino waved her hand back and flopped down onto Sakura's sofa. She turned on the TV.

"I'll take a bath first." Sakura said and got up from her bed.

"Don't be too long, okay?" Ino said. "Oh by the way Sakura, Sasuke wants to see you."

Sakura halted midway and turned her body around to face Ino in horror. "WHAT?! WHY?! Oh my gosh.. Don't tell me he's going to fire me! Oh my.. I knew it! I knew he was angry because I got—"

"Whoa, whoa, hold your rant down, forehead!" Ino turned the TV off and faced Sakura back. She raised an eyebrow at Sakura. "What makes you think Sasuke is going to fire you anyway?"

"Well, what kind of other reasons he wants to see me?! Ino, if he fired me, how would I continue with my life?!" Sakura exclaimed in panic.

Ino _tch_ ed in annoyance and got up from her seat. She made her way to Sakura and flicked her forehead softly. "Stupid! Stop being so stupid and so panicky, forehead!"

Sakura rubbed her forehead in annoyance and glared at Ino. "Well, if Sasuke-sama _did_ fire me, I would have to find another job, pig!"

"He won't fire you, okay?" Ino crossed her arms. "He just wants to see you."

Sakura's face went back to horror. "Pig! What am I going to do?!"

Ino _tch_ ed one more time, turned Sakura's body around to face the bathroom, and pushed her inside. "GET IN THERE AND TAKE YOUR BATH ALREADY!"

* * *

"Say, Sakura, can I ask you something?"

Sakura simply nodded her head as her mouth chewed her dinner. She and Ino was sitting on her sofa right now, enjoying their dinner together.

"How do you feel about Sasuke?"

Sakura's spoon stopped midair. Her opened mouth closed slowly as she put down her spoon quietly. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed.

"We've talked about this before, Ino." Sakura mumbled.

Ino shrugged. "That was six months ago. Don't think nothing will change in six months, Sakura. You know that isn't how the time works. No matter how little it is, there _will_ be a _change_."

" _Nothing_ has changed, Ino." Sakura answered.

Ino put down her spoon too and whipped her head to face her best friend. Though Sakura was closing her eyes, refusing to look back at Ino.

And Ino knew exactly why.

"Don't lie to me, Sakura." Ino said seriously. "I know you better than anyone else. We've been together for a long time Sakura, I know you like the back of my hand. I know _you are feeling something for Sasuke, and that something is growing bigger._ "

Sakura lowered her head, her bangs fell down slightly and covered her eyes. Ino smiled triumphantly inside. Bulls-eye!

"In only six months, Ino.." Sakura whispered.

"Hey, six months isn't a short amount of time, you know." Ino said. _Heck, even Sasuke fell in love with you in six months!_ , Ino continued inwardly.

But of course, Ino wouldn't tell Sakura how Sasuke felt for her. Sakura needed to know about it by herself, and Sasuke must be the one who told her.

"I shouldn't feel this way about him." Sakura sighed and opened her eyes. Through her bangs, Ino could see Sakura's eyes was opened and her emerald orbs were burning with determination and.. _hurt_.

"Why?" Ino asked in confusion. "Sakura, it's totally fine if you fell in—"

"NO!" Sakura cut and turned her head to face Ino. Yep, her eyes were burning with determination, alright. But her eyes also showed how _hurt_ she was with this decision of hers. "I CAN'T! I SHOULDN'T!"

"Sakura, stop hurting yourself!" Ino retorted. If it wasn't because of the food on her lap, Ino would have put her hands on Sakura's shoulders, grabbed them tightly, and shook her body to snap her out. "WHY ARE YOU BEING STUBBORN?!"

"I CAN'T!" Sakura repeated. "I can't Ino.. I.. I'm not worthy.."

Ino widened her eyes. What? Had Sakura gone mad? "WHAT?! Where did that come from?!"

"I'M NOT WORTHY!" Sakura screamed. "You know about the real me, Ino! You know the _truth_ about me! If Sasuke-sama knew about this, he would hate me!"

Ino bit back her retorts immediately after Sakura burst out like that. She knew, alright. She knew just how right those sentences were. But then, something snapped at her and Ino gritted her teeth. No. No matter how true those sentences were, _Sakura shouldn't give up like this_.

"You promised me to never give up." Ino hissed and Sakura widened her eyes as she remembered that promise. "You promised me that no matter what, you won't ever give up, Sakura! And about the real you? Sakura, listen to me! YOU. DESERVE. TO. BE. HAPPY." Ino emphasized.

Sakura's eyes widened some more.

"Twenty years, Sakura! You have been suffering for twenty years! You have been throwing away your happiness all this time! Isn't now the time for you to take the chance? A happiness is being offered to you Sakura, and shouldn't you take it? Everyone deserves to be happy, Sakura, and that includes you!" Ino said.

Sakura's eyes softened. She was about to retort back but she realized that she couldn't retort back at all. Sakura turned her head away, refused to look at Ino.

Sakura knew that Ino had a point. Sakura knew that Ino was right. Everyone indeed deserved to be happy, even her. But could her be that selfish? Could her take the chance, knowing the risk of hurting Sasuke? _Should she be selfish only for this once_?

Ino sighed as she stared at Sakura's face. From her faraway look and the way Sakura bit her lower lip, Ino knew things were running through her head right now.

"Think about it, Sakura. Think about what I've said." Ino said. "You deserve to be happy, Sakura. Remember that."

Ino took Sakura's plate from her lap as the pink haired lady kept thinking. She stood up to clean their dinner. "I'm going to call Sasuke and tell him that you'll see him tomorrow."

* * *

 **Day Five. Morning.**

Sasuke groaned softly as his eyes opened slowly. Something was forcing him to wake up, and Sasuke closed his eyes immediately upon meeting the morning's bright sunlight.

There. Those sounds.

It took Sasuke a few seconds to recognize those sounds that bothered his sleeping as _knocking sounds_.

"Sasuke-sama? Are you awake? It is me, Senju Sakura, sir."

Sasuke snapped his eyes open completely upon hearing Sakura's soft voice. He got up from his bed quickly and made his way to the door.

He swung the door open and his heart fluttered upon seeing Sakura's soft smile.

"Good morning, Sasuke-sama." Sakura bowed politely. "I heard from Ino that you want to see me."

"..Hn."

Sakura smiled again to hide her nervousness and the coming blush. She couldn't help but to inwardly squealed upon seeing her boss this morning.

As always, the one and only Uchiha Sasuke was perfect.

Even if he had just woke up.

"Come in." Sasuke stepped aside a bit to let Sakura into his room. Sakura bowed one more time before entering Sasuke's room.

Sakura felt dizzy all of the sudden. The room was filled with Sasuke's scent, and her heart was beating so fast.

Sasuke was no better than Sakura. Since his secretary stood right in front of him, he could smell her sweet scent completely. Sasuke quickly shoved his hands into his pockets, refraining his own self from hugging Sakura from behind.

"So.. Why do you need me, sir?" Sakura asked softly.

"..Hn." Sasuke replied ambiguously. Should he tell her right now? Or should he tell her some time later? But what if this was the only chance to say it? The sooner she became his, the better. Wasn't it?

 _Shut up. Annoying thoughts._ , Sasuke cursed inwardly.

"Ara? What are these papers?"

Sasuke snapped back to the reality from his inwardly debate world. He moved his eyes to see at Sakura who was holding some papers.

"A new project?" Sakura mumbled though Sasuke could still hear it. It took him a few seconds to realize that those papers were the documents he wanted to show her yesterday. "Sasuke-sama!" Sakura suddenly turned her body around and Sasuke widened his eyes upon seeing Sakura's upset look.

"..Hn." Perfect cover as always, Uchiha Sasuke!

"Why did you bring these papers here?" Sakura waved the papers. "This cruise is supposed to be a holiday, sir! Instead of dealing with the new project right now, you should be enjoying yourself! And how come this project goes to your possession without passing through me first?"

"..Hn." Sasuke smiled a little. He felt really _really_ warm, knowing that Sakura _cared_ for him.

"And this room!" Sakura exclaimed. "You should opened the curtains, Sasuke-sama, to let the warm light in!" Sakura said and wasted no time to open the curtains.

For some people, what she did was probably improper, but Sasuke let it go. They had grown close for the past six months, Sasuke basically let her taking care of him.

Not that he had ever minded.

And since Sakura was a caring type, she had been taking care of Sasuke in willingness and unconsciously.

Not that she had ever minded.

"I will call the room service, sir." Sakura said as she tidied up Sasuke's bed. It wasn't a rare sight for them though. Whenever Sasuke slept over at the company, Sakura was the one who tidied up the couch after he had used it. "You may take your bath, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke let out a chuckle and entered his bathroom. Sakura didn't realize that Sasuke was chuckling a bit louder in there. The young Uchiha really loved how absorbed Sakura in her works. Be it was to take care of him or to be his secretary, Sakura had always been a hard working type.

And Sasuke completely loved that.

How he wish he could see the sight of Sakura tidying up his— _their_ —bed someday.

* * *

"This is a very promising project." Sakura said as she flipped the papers. "What do you think, Sasuke-sama? I will arrange the meeting if you are interested."

Sasuke sipped his tomato juice. He had just finished eaten his breakfast. Sakura was reading the documents closely as Sasuke gulped down his meal.

"..Hn."

"I take that as a yes, sir." Sakura smiled. "I will let you know regarding the meeting schedule as soon as possible. But most likely, the meeting will be held on March. Is it okay with you, sir?"

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Very well sir." Sakura nodded back and flipped the pages again. "Is this all, sir?"

Sasuke who was staring at Sakura's face blinked his eyes out of surprise. Not that Sakura noticed it.

"..Hn."

Sakura smiled and got up from Sasuke's sofa. She bowed politely. "Then I will be taking my leave, sir."

"..Hn." Sasuke said as he finished his tomato juice.

Sakura bowed down again and was about to walk to the door, when Sasuke suddenly grabbed her wrist gently.

"Sir?" Sakura asked in confusion, fighting her blush down inside.

Sasuke smirked and looked at his empty plate as he remembered something. He lifted his head and stared back at Sakura's green eyes.

To tell the truth, Sasuke really loved her bright emerald eyes. He wouldn't mind spending his entire life looking at it.

"You didn't get lost." Sasuke said.

Sakura's face reddened and she quickly bowed politely. "I'm so sorry about yesterday, sir! I didn't come in twenty minutes, I got lost, and I got trapped! And you have to take care of me too! I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't mean to trouble you! I'm so so sorry!"

Sasuke got up from the sofa and chuckled. He knew just how panic Sakura was. He used his other hand to cup Sakura's chin and lifted her head.

Sakura stared back at Sasuke's soft onyx eyes in surprise. Her face reddened even some more.

"You had me worried yesterday, Sakura, and I don't want that to happen again, understand?" Sasuke said.

Sakura numbly nodded her head. Her heart was beating super fast right now, and she couldn't believe how sweet her boss was towards her!

 _You deserve to be happy, Sakura_., Ino's words replayed itself in her brain.

"Now, I still need to punish you for disobeying my orders yesterday." Sasuke said. Sakura widened her eyes. Sasuke chuckled slightly. He took his hand away from Sakura's chin and using his other hand, Sasuke intertwined their fingers.

He held her tightly, as if he wouldn't dare to let her go.

Sakura widened her eyes wider and Sasuke tightened his hold on her. Yesterday would be the last time he had ever let go of her hand. From now on, no matter what, he wouldn't let her go.

He loved her, and he couldn't let her go. Even if he could, he wouldn't do that.

And all that was left now was to make Sakura fell in love with him.

 _Or rather, to make Sakura let her doubts go and admitted that she_ _ **indeed**_ _had fallen in love with Uchiha Sasuke._

* * *

 _"Mom! No! Don't leave me!" A fourteen years old Senju Sakura said while crying. Her small hands were holding a bigger hand tightly, as if the young girl was too afraid to let go._

 _"Sa.. Sakura.." Senju Mebuki called her daughter's name in a low voice. "I.. I had a good.. time.. The cherry blossoms.. were so pretty.."_

 _"We'll see them again next year, I promise!" Sakura said. "Just hang in there, mom! We'll see them again!"_

 _"Today.. is your birthday.. isn't it, Sakura?" Mebuki smiled weakly. "Happy.. Happy birthday, my.. daughter.. I'm.. I'm so sorry.. I can't.. give you.. any presents.."_

 _"I just want you to get well really_ _ **really**_ _soon!" Sakura said. "Don't leave me, mom! You can't leave me!"_

 _"Happy.. birthday.." Mebuki repeated. "Say, Sakura.. Can.. Can I ask you.. a favor?"_

 _"Anything, mom!" Sakura said. "Just hang in there! The ambulance will be here! You will be okay! Just hang in there, mom!"_

 _Mebuki's eyes started to close softly. "Promise.. me.. One day.. you'll be happy.. Promise me, Sakura.."_

 _Tears ran down even harder from Sakura's emerald eyes. "I promise, mom! I promise!"_

 _Mebuki smiled and closed her eyes. "Good.. Because you.._ _ **deserve to be happy**_ _, Sakura.."_

 _And right after saying it, Senju Mebuki's breath stopped for eternity._

 _"M.. Mom?" Sakura shook her mother's body slightly. "Mom?!" Sakura called as she let go Mebuki's hand to shake her up. "Mom! Mom!"_

 _Sakura couldn't believe it. She kept shaking her mother's body, trying to wake her up but to no avail._

 _"MOM!" Sakura screamed in pain._

 _Right on her birthday, her mother left her forever._

* * *

 **Done !**

 **What do you think about this chapter ?**

 **Flames and reviews are appreciated as always :)**


	16. Chapter 16

" _Now, I still need to punish you for disobeying my orders yesterday." Sasuke said. Sakura widened her eyes. Sasuke chuckled slightly. He took his hand away from Sakura's chin and using his other hand, Sasuke intertwined their fingers._

 _He held her tightly, as if he wouldn't dare to let her go._

* * *

 **Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the sixteenth chapter :)**

 **Enjoy ~**

 **Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Just own this plot T_T**

* * *

Sakura thought tons of nasty punishments she would get. Knowing how genius her boss was, she came up with limitless possibilities. Sometimes, she just hated her boss's intelligence.

However, among those dreadful possibilities that had crossed her mind, _this_ surely had never crossed.

Sasuke, her boss— _that Uchiha Sasuke_ —wouldn't let go of their hands. Or to be more precise, _their intertwined fingers_.

Sakura couldn't stop her heart from beating super fast. Her face was completely red. She was so embarrassed, not to mention all of the other passengers were looking at them.

Including their friends who wouldn't erase those smirks off of their faces.

Naruto and Ino were the ones who grinned the widest. Both of them wouldn't stop wiggling their eyebrows to tease both Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke—who kept his face as stoic as ever—wasn't bothered by it, unlike Sakura whose face kept getting redder.

She couldn't help but to think that _maybe_ , Sasuke held the same feelings for her.

But with Sakura being Sakura, she also couldn't dare to hope that way.

"Look at you two.." Ino started to tease. "How sweet!"

Sakura kept lowering her head, though she kicked Ino's leg rather harshly from under the table. The eleven of them were sitting together in the dining room, waiting for the lunch time. And Sasuke kept his fingers intertwined with Sakura's.

Sometimes, when Sakura was about to step a bit away from him, he would tightened his fingers around hers, completely halting her.

And Sakura would blush again.

Sasuke totally loved that.

"Get me a girlfriend too!" Kiba sighed in defeat. "If this goes on, I'll be the only single left! Nooo!"

The other laughed—even Sasuke smirked slightly—and Naruto patted Kiba's back teasingly. "Start with finding your type first, dude. Find someone who can interest you _the minute you meet her_."

Ino raised an eyebrow at Naruto's emphasize. "Oh.. Just like someone we know, eh? Right, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"How sweet!" Hinata squealed. "You two are such a perfect couple!"

Sakura couldn't keep her face from blushing again, while Sasuke smirked. He looked down at their intertwined fingers and his eyes softened.

"Hn."

"S—stop teasing!" Sakura protested.

"Oh stop being so shy!" Ino teased back. "I've told you before that you deserve it, Sakura! You deserve to be happy!"

"Ino—" Sakura's protest was choked back when her brain replayed something.

 _"You deserve to be happy, Sakura.." Senju Mebuki said._

 _"Why are you even here?"_

 _"You are not supposed to be here! Go away!"_

 _"Innocent? YOU CALL THIS ROTTEN GIRL INNOCENT?!"_

Sakura's eyes slowly widened in fear as her brain kept replaying the sentences she wanted to forget badly. Ino noticed it and she blinked in surprise.

 _"Don't think that she deserves to be happy. She doesn't even deserve to stay alive."_

"NO!"

Sakura's scream echoed in the dining room and surprised everyone. Sasuke quickly whipped his head to see Sakura's face.

He widened his eyes upon seeing Sakura's emerald eyes were staring back at his onyx eyes. However, those eyes were filled with pure horror. Even tears were slowly streaming down from them.

"Sakura—"

"NO!" Sakura squeezed her eyes and screamed again. She yanked her fingers free from Sasuke's with force and quickly stand up.

She was panting out of total fear.

"No.." she hiccuped. "This is.. This is wrong.. I.. I don't.."

"Sakura—"

Sasuke's attempt to call her and calm her down was shattered away the minute Sakura dashed out of the dining room, crying hard.

The room was filled with a tense atmosphere.

"What..? What did just happen?" Temari asked in fluster.

The others gulped down, as confused as Temari. Even Sasuke couldn't say anything. He just stared at his hand which was holding Sakura's smaller hand tightly before.

Sasuke remembered the look of fear in Sakura's eyes and he felt confused about it. A part of him also felt hurt. Sakura looked back at him as if he would hurt her, or had hurt her. Just exactly what made her like that all of the sudden?

"I'll go and talk to her." Ino sighed and stood up. Sasuke lifted his head and stared at Ino. Ino's eyes softened a bit and she shook her head.

"This is my fault." Ino said. "I shouldn't have said that. Don't worry, I'll go and find Sakura."

"I don't see how this is your fault, Ino." Sai said.

Ino smiled sadly and shook her head again. "This is my fault, Sai. I should apologize to her."

"There's something happened in her past, isn't it?" Sasuke suddenly asked. He kept his onyx eyes stared at Ino's bright blue eyes. "That's why she acted that way."

Ino bit her lower lip and nodded her head slightly. "Let's talk about this some time later. I gotta find Sakura first."

And with that, Ino also went out from the dining room, leaving nine people—and some other models—in complete confusion.

Sasuke fisted his hands and glared at the table. There was something in Sakura's past that he wanted to know. He _needed_ to know. Or he would never be able to have her.

* * *

"I knew I would find you here."

Sakura didn't turn her head as she recognized whose voice it was. Sakura kept her gaze locked at the scenery outside as she was in the empty upper deck.

"Sakura."

At the tone of the voice, Sakura slowly turned her body around. Her green eyes instantly met with Ino's own blue eyes.

Ino's eyes were full of compassion, not pity. At Ino's soft gaze, Sakura's barrier broke down. She started to hiccup slowly as tears rolled down once more time. Ino let out a small smile. She stepped forward, opened her hands, and hugged Sakura's body tightly.

Sakura's sobbing worsened.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you." Ino said softly as she caressed Sakura's back.

Sakura shook her head in Ino's embrace. Though nothing came out from her mouth unless her sobbing.

"But Sakura, you know I'm right. You deserve to be happy. No matter what." Ino said.

At this, Sakura shook her head instantly. Still, nothing came out from her mouth apart from her sobbing.

Ino took a minute silence though her hands kept calming Sakura down. "Sakura.." Ino spoke softly. "You know about Sasuke's feelings, right?"

Sakura's sobbing worsened. Her hands clutched Ino's shirt tightly as more tears ran down from her usual bright eyes.

"Silly girl." Ino smiled though Sakura couldn't see it. "You have finally realized it, huh? Well, believe it Sakura. Sasuke's feelings towards you is not a lie. You can believe in him and in his feelings."

"B—But.."

"Sakura, it's not you who decide whether you're worthy or not." Ino cut. "It's all on Sasuke's hands. And believe me, he won't judge you unworthy."

"I—If he knew.."

"I don't think he will push you away even if he knew, Sakura. None of what had happened in your past is your fault." Ino said.

"W—What a—about hi—his fam—family?" Sakura sobbed.

"Hey, the Uchiha family is a very compassionate family, you know." Ino protested. "None of them will blame you, Sakura."

"I—I can't.."

"Sakura, I know you're scared, but you have to try this time." Ino said. "This is your other chance to be happy, Sakura. Don't throw it away like this."

Sakura didn't say anything anymore but she tightened her clutch on Ino.

The blond haired model sighed slightly. "Sakura, stop lying to your feelings. Stop denying and pretending you don't know anything about Sasuke's feelings. Stop hurting yourself, Sakura."

"I'd rather let myself be hurt than to see Sasuke-sama in pain!" Sakura screamed and tore herself away from Ino's hug.

Ino's eyes softened and she smiled softly as she saw Sakura's tears. Really, this friend of hers was so stubborn sometimes. Ino reached for Sakura's body and hugged her again.

"Sakura, by hurting yourself like this, you're hurting Sasuke too." Ino said. "Be brave, Sakura. For yourself, and for Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes widened at Ino's words. Not a minute later, she broke down in tears one more time. Ino kept her smile and didn't let go of her best friend at all.

What Sakura needed right now—more than anything else—was someone to help her to be brave. And Ino would gladly be that someone.

Because she was the only one who knew how painful Sakura's past truly was.

* * *

 **Later that afternoon..**

"How is she?"

Ino closed the door behind her as quietly as possible and faced her friends. Sasuke was looking at her—or at the door behind her—and the question he just asked was filled with worry and anxiety.

"She's fine." Ino smiled. "She has calmed down and she's sleeping right now. I'll let her eat once she awakes."

The other girls let out a relieve sigh.

"I'm so glad she's okay." Hinata said.

Tenten and Temari nodded in agreement. "I hate to see her tears, actually."

Sasuke's jaw hardened at the sentence. He grabbed Ino's hand, forcing Ino to look back at Sasuke's eyes in confusion.

"Sasuke?"

"Tell me what had happened in her past." Sasuke said. "Who's Senju Mebuki?"

"How did you know that name?" Ino asked back.

"I asked her once the name of her mother, and she said that name." Sasuke answered.

"Oh I see.." Ino trailed off and tilted her head a bit to look at the closed door. She turned her head again to stare back at Sasuke.

"Senju Mebuki is Sakura's mother. I thought you realized this already." Ino raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke _tch_ ed. "Of course I know, Ino. I mean, where is her mother right now? Why isn't she listed in Senju's family tree?"

Ino widened her eyes. "WHAT?! How did you know that? Oh wait. Don't tell me Kiba found that out! You investigated her past when she became your secretary, didn't you?!"

"Just answer me, Ino!"

Ino glared at Sasuke. "Stop digging around her past like that! It's rude, Sasuke!"

"I'm not doing it anymore, okay? So just answer me!" Sasuke glared back.

Both Ino and Sasuke held a glaring contest for about a minute before Ino sighed in defeat. She forgot how expert Uchihas were in terms of glaring.

"This isn't the time for me to tell." Ino said. "I'll tell you some time later, Sasuke. Actually, it would be better if Sakura was the one who tell you the truth. However, knowing her, I'm sure she won't ever tell you about it."

Sasuke's eyes flashed with hurt. "Why? I'm not trustworthy?"

Ino shook her head and smiled sadly. "No. It's not that. It isn't you that she doesn't believe in. It is her own self that she doesn't believe in."

"What? What does that mean?" Kiba asked in confusion.

Ino didn't give any answers.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Konoha International Airport..**

Lots of people stared at one of the arrival gates in confusion and curiosity. How come they couldn't? There were two lines of men in suit in front of the gate. From their attire, they seemed like they were bodyguards for someone's important.

Wow. Whoever this someone was, he or she must have been a very very important person. Someone with a high position and unending wealth.

Right on cue, someone was walking out from the gate. The civilians stretched their necks to see who the figure was, but they couldn't see the figure at all. The bodyguards' lines were covering their sight. Not to mention those bodyguards were so damn tall.

"Welcome home, _Kaichō_." A tall man in suit bowed politely to welcome the figure.

"I'm home, Iruka." The figure let out a smile. "How is the company?"

"Going well, _Kaichō_." Iruka said. "Though we received a news from the Uchiha company."

"Oh? Must be interesting, then. What is the news about?"

"The youngest son of the Uchiha family has a new secretary." Iruka started his report.

"How interesting. Is it a woman?"

"A very fine young lady, sir." Iruka replied.

The figure nodded his head a couple of times slightly. "Since when?"

"Since six months ago, sir. Apparently, she is a very brilliant worker. The Uchiha Tourism is going very well." Iruka said, worry slightly covered his tone of voice.

"Ah, I can't wait to see this young lady." The figure smiled. "I wonder how I can crush her and bring that Uchiha brat down."

"I'm ready for your orders, sir." Iruka bowed his head.

"Tell me Iruka, what is the name of this woman?"

"Senju Sakura, sir." Iruka reported.

The figure halted, but soon smirked.

 _Senju Sakura, eh?_

 _How very interesting._

* * *

 **Done !**

 **I'm so sorry this chapter is so short T_T**

 **What do you think about this chapter ?**

 **Reviews and flames are appreciated as always !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the seventeenth chapter :)**

 **Enjoy ~**

 **P.S. : Sorry for the late update *bows***

 **Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Just own this plot T_T**

* * *

 **Day Six. Morning.**

"Feeling better, Sakura?"

Sakura bowed down immediately upon hearing Tenten's question. "I am so sorry for the ruckus I made yesterday! I'm all better now, thank you!"

The others stared in silence for awhile before broke in laughter.

"Don't mind about it, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned. "We're just glad you're better!"

"That's true!" Kiba patted Sakura's head. "Lift your head up, silly! You're our friend, so stop being so formal!"

"Told you so, forehead!" Ino patted Sakura's back.

Sakura slowly lifted her head up and upon seeing the smiles on her friends, she smiled also. How she was really lucky to get to know all of them.

"Why should we gather in my room? Don't you know it's crowded enough with Naruto? Troublesome."

Yep, surely that complain came from the one and only Nara Shikamaru.

"Hey!" Naruto protested.

A hit to the back of the Nara heir's head was given by Temari. "Stop complaining already!"

"Scoot over, guys! Make way for Sakura!" Ino said and forcefully telling others to give some space using her kicks.

The others were complaining with how rude Ino was while Sai was just laughing. Sakura blushed as she realized that her friends had made a clear way for her.

To Uchiha Sasuke who was sitting at the end. The Uchiha young prince was looking at her gently.

"Come here." Sasuke offered his hand.

Not that helped Sakura's blush.

"Hurry up and sit down, forehead!" Ino ordered while clinging to Sai's hand.

Sakura was stuck at her spot while her heart was hammering against her chest. Her face was completely red and she didn't dare to look Sasuke in the eyes.

Sasuke sighed upon seeing Sakura's respond. Honestly, this woman...

"Get here right now or you're fired."

Without waiting for one more second, Sakura was instantly sitting down beside Sasuke. Sasuke smirked in satisfaction while Sakura pouted.

"This is so not fair." she mumbled.

"TEME!" Naruto hit Sasuke's head. "What was that threat for?!"

Sasuke hit Naruto back. "Shut up, dobe!"

"YOU DARE TO HIT ME?!"

"I said shut up!"

"HOW CRUEL! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?! WE ARE BEST FRIENDS SINCE KIDS!"

"Shut up! That sounds disgusting!"

"HINATA-CHAN! TEME HIT ME!" Naruto whined and hugged his fiancee for comfort while Hinata patted his head softly in return.

"You are so childish." Sasuke hissed and looked away.

"You're jealous, aren't you? Ha!" Kiba grinned. "You can't act so spoiled like Naruto!"

"Speak for yourself, Kiba." Sasuke glared. "Like you have anyone."

Now that shut Kiba up.

The others instantly laughed upon seeing Kiba's pouting. Uchihas sure know how to shut people up.

"You finally laugh."

Sakura blinked as her laugh died down. "Huh? Do you mean me, sir?"

Sasuke nodded his head. "It's so much better to see your laughter than your tears."

It was just a simple sentence that can be said by anyone. But when Sasuke said it, Sakura couldn't help her heart from beating so fast and so hard.

"Huh? Who knew the Uchiha Sasuke could say something like that?" Tenten teased.

Another laughter filled Shikamaru's room as Sakura kept her head down in embarrassment. Sasuke smiled softly. He leaned in a little bit and put his mouth directly in front of Sakura's ear. Sakura's body jolted a bit as she felt Sasuke's warm breath on her ear.

"Keep smiling for me, Sakura."

Though the others couldn't hear Sasuke's whisper, they squealed upon seeing Sasuke's somewhat sweet gesture.

While Sakura couldn't do anything else except nodding her head slightly, her heart was hammering against her chest.

Now, she couldn't stop her feelings any longer.

She had fallen in love with her boss.

With Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

It was noon, and Shikamaru's room was still crowded with people. The eleven people were chatting happily.

Ino was switching channels on TV as she was looking for something interesting. Sai was sitting beside her, talking with Naruto who was hugging Hinata who was sitting on his lap. Shikamaru was sleeping on Temari's lap as she talked with Tenten. Neji kept his fingers intertwined with Tenten as he talked to Kiba. Sasuke kept his mouth shut as he enjoyed Sakura's presence.

Though she was blushing, Sakura didn't reject when Sasuke told her to sit on his lap. She loved him too much, she couldn't stop herself from wanting being so close to him. Not that Sasuke minded. The moment Sakura on his lap, Sasuke put his chin on her head as his fingers found hers. He intertwined their fingers, holding Sakura so close to him.

"Ha! Look at that! How sweet!" Ino teased as she grinned widely.

Sakura blushed and kicked Ino's hip softly. "Stop staring!"

Ino laughed and back to her work in switching channels. Sakura huffed but then let out a small sigh as she leaned back to Sasuke.

"Six months."

Sakura blinked twice. "What was that, sir?"

"It only took me six months to feel this way about you." Sasuke's baritone voice answered.

Sakura blushed. Thank goodness Sasuke's chin was on top of her head. If she was forced to see Sasuke's onyx eyes as he said that... Sakura didn't know whether she wouldn't melt or not.

Sasuke lifted his chin up as his heart was determined. He leaned in and put his mouth on Sakura's ear. He knew she was blushing again when she felt his warm breath. The dark haired young director smirked and decided to tease the woman he loved so damn much a little bit. He let go one of Sakura's hands, tucked her hair behind her ear, and intertwined their fingers back. Sasuke bit Sakura's ear softly and kissed the small organ gently. Sakura nearly yelped but she could hold her voice down. She didn't need others to see this when they were all busy doing something else.

Or she would have died of embarrassment.

Though Sasuke was completely didn't care and kept his teasing going. He didn't move from Sakura's ear though. Of course he wanted more, but he decided not to do it now. The moment Sakura became his, he could do it anytime he wanted to.

...

Uchihas were quite a pervert, you know.

"Sa—Sasuke-sama.." Sakura croaked as she struggled down a moan. Sasuke was just biting, licking, and kissing her ear. She didn't know how, but it felt so good.

Sasuke heard her, but he didn't care. He kept going with his teasing, expressing a loud 'I love you' in every move he made. From his bites to his kisses, he did it with pure love for Sakura. Gosh, how he loved this woman.

Sakura struggled down another moan when Sasuke bit her ear again. He was just repeating his moves every time and Sakura couldn't help but to feel good through the repeated moves.

She should be thankful for her long hair, as she could hide her ear with it.

Sasuke gave the small organ lots of love bites.

"Sa—Sasuke-sama.."

"Sakura." Sasuke whispered as he was done giving Sakura's ear his marks.

"Y—yes?" Sakura whispered back though she was sure Sasuke could hear it.

"Be mine."

Sakura widened her eyes and her body went rigid completely. Her heart felt like it had stopped for awhile before it came back in full force.

"I love you, Sakura. I love you. Be mine." Sasuke whispered.

As if it was possible, Sakura's heart went even faster. Sakura blushed though her eyes became teary.

It was a simple confession.

But it was full of love, passion, purity, and sincerity.

"I'll give you time to think." Sasuke kissed Sakura's temple gently. "I don't know what had happened in the past, but I know it is haunting you."

Right on cue, Sakura's past came back in full force, swimming through her brain as she kept recalling memories she wanted so hard to forget. Sakura widened her eyes in fear. Her body started to tremble upon remembering her past.

Sasuke realized that. He squeezed her fingers, sharing his warmth with her. Telling her that he was there, beside her. Telling her not to be afraid.

And it worked. Slowly but surely, Sakura's tremble died down and she relaxed one more. Though she still kept her mouth shut.

Sasuke smiled softly and kissed her temple one more time. He kept their fingers intertwined as he put his chin back on her head.

"Sasuke, bad news."

Ino's sentence forced Sasuke to step down from his comfort.

"What?" Sasuke asked in annoyance and in curiosity.

"He's back."

It was only two words. But the moment Ino said that, the atmosphere within the room changed dramatically. From warm to complete cold.

Ino leveled up the volume.

 _"The president of the Haruno Group, Haruno Kizashi, has returned from his overseas trip yesterday. Now that the president has returned, does this mean that the rivalry between his company and Uchiha Fugaku's will be going once again? Or has Haruno Kizashi decided to stop the long term rivalry?_

 _As we all know, the Haruno family and the Uchiha family have been in a great rivalry ever since long ago. No matter who the descendant were, this rivalry just won't end. This time, both Uchiha Fugaku and Haruno Kizashi have managed to bring their companies to the top. The seat of the number one company is being fought over by these two powerful directors._

 _Who will win? Who will lose?_

 _How will this rivalry ends?_

 _Here is the interview with Haruno Kizashi's personal assistant, Umino Iruka._ "

The entire room was filled with silence after Ino turned off the TV. None of them dared to speak.

"So the old man has returned, huh?" Sasuke broke of the silence. "Good. Time to kick his sorry ass."

"That old geezer!" Naruto cursed. "The last time he tried to win, he infiltrated the company with a damn spy!"

Sakura's body stiffened though Sasuke didn't realize it at all.

"Thank goodness the spy was captured before he managed to find anything within the company." Tenten said.

"Those people from the Haruno are jerks, I tell you!" Naruto said angrily.

The others agreed with Naruto and were so caught up in the topic, none of them realized the look in Sakura's eyes.

No one, except for Ino.

 _Sakura.._

* * *

That night, at her room, Sakura couldn't fall asleep at all. Her eyes were wide open, and she wasn't sleepy at all.

Things were running through her brain.

The rivalry of Haruno and Uchiha..

How the two families hated each other..

How Sasuke's friends despised Haruno..

How Sasuke confessed to her..

Sasuke who was being so considerate..

How she loved him..

How she wished she could stay with him forever..

How she wished to be his..

How she enjoyed this six months..

How Sasuke would hate her if he knew the truth..

Sakura closed her eyes as a memory struck in.

 _"Mom?"_

 _Senju Mebuki turned her head to face the 10 years old Sakura. "Yes, sweetie?"_

 _"Who is my father?"_

 _Senju Mebuki stilled with her daughter's question. But then she smiled. "Why?"_

 _"Everyone said I'm cursed, because I don't have a father." Sakura said. Her eyes were filled with sadness and that hurt Mebuki's heart greatly._

 _"Silly girl." Mebuki ruffled Sakura's hair. "Of course you have a father, Sakura. And your father is the nicest person in the whole world."_

 _Sakura's eyes lit up. "Really? Then where is he? How come I have never seen him?"_

 _Mebuki smiled and Sakura couldn't see how sad her mother's smile was. "Your father is a very busy person. He works and works to find money for us. So we won't suffer."_

 _"Then that means father loves us, right?" Sakura asked happily._

 _"Of course, sweetie. Of course." Mebuki said._

 _"Then, can you tell me his name, mom?" Sakura asked._

 _Mebuki couldn't help but nodded upon seeing Sakura's hopeful eyes. "But don't say his name to others, okay? Your father doesn't like his name being told to others."_

 _Sakura nodded her head instantly, didn't even bother with her mother's strange reason._

 _Mebuki smiled. "His name is.."_

 _Sakura's eyes widened in happiness. Just a little bit more, and she would know about her father!_

 _"Haruno Kizashi."_

Sakura opened her eyes and tears rolled down.

 _I know I shouldn't have fallen in love with Uchiha Sasuke.._

* * *

 **Done !**

 **Oh my, this new chapter is even way shorter ! T_T**

 **I'm sorry, I will try to make it better at the next chapter !**

 **What do you guys think ?**

 **Reviews and flames are appreciated :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the eighteenth chapter :)**

 **Enjoy ~**

 **P.S. : As an apology for the late update, I'm updating the next chapter also ! :)**

 **Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Just own this plot T_T**

 **P.S. : Now, for this fic's rating.. I'm keeping it as a 'T'! Why ? Because I'm suck in writing lemon T_T I've tried before and it was...** _ **weird**_ **. Like really really weird T_T**

* * *

"Sakura, I'm coming in."

Ino opened Sakura's door and stepped inside. It was a little bit past midnight, and Ino knew she should have let Sakura sleep and had her own sleep. But Ino knew also that she had to talk to Sakura as soon as possible. Especially after that kind of news arrived. Ino found Sakura who was sitting on her bed. Her knees were bent with her elbows on top of them. Sakura buried her face and didn't say a word.

Sighing, Ino sat on her bed also.

"Sakura, you're okay?"

As Ino expected, Sakura wouldn't say anything. The blond haired model sighed. She was about to say something when her eyes caught Sakura's ears.

Hold on a second...

Since Sakura put her hair up, Ino could see her two ears clearly. Now speaking about her ears, something was weird with one of them.

Ino squinted her eyes as she inspected Sakura's ear. Then her eyes widened as she recognized those marks on her ear.

Wait a minute..

How did she even get those?!

A scene from today's afternoon replayed in Ino's brain as Ino slowly knew how Sakura got those love marks on her ear.

"Sakura, did Sasuke give you those marks?" Ino asked softly, afraid to make Sakura burst in tears if she showed her surprise.

Sakura's body jolted at the question but she still said nothing.

Ino sighed again. "I'll take that as a yes. Ne, Sakura, don't you think you should tell him?"

Sakura's body stiffened.

"Don't you think this is the time to tell him the truth?" Ino asked in a soft voice, almost whispered.

At this, Sakura lifted her head instantly and stared at Ino in disbelieve and fear.

"NO!" Sakura protested. "Are you crazy, Ino?! I can't possibly tell him! No way!"

"But, Sakura!" Ino protested back. "I think this is the time! He should know about the truth, Sakura!"

"NO!" Sakura shook her head so hard and tears started to roll down from her eyes. "I can't have him hates me!"

"Whether he will hate your or not, let him decided that! Besides, I've told you, haven't I? There's just no way he'll hate you! He loves you, Sakura!" Ino said.

"NO! NO!" Sakura shook her head again. "I don't want him to hate me! I don't want him to stay away from me!"

"Sakura, isn't it better for him to know now than later?!" Ino said.

"I CAN'T, INO!" Sakura screamed. "HE WILL HATE ME! If he knew that I... that I..."

"SAKURA! Get a grip! Listen, if he knew the truth—"

"I AM THE DAUGHTER OF HARUNO KIZASHI, INO!" Sakura screamed. "If he knew that, he will hate me! For sure!"

"Sakura! Even if he knew, that doesn't mean he will hate you! Is it your fault that you are that man's daughter?!"

Sakura couldn't stop the river of her tears as she covered her face with her hands and sobbed. To tell the truth, she didn't know why it had to be like this. Why did she fall in love with someone who hated her family so much?!

"Sakura, listen to me." Ino put her hands on Sakura's shoulders and squeezed it. "I know that Sasuke hates the Haruno very much and vice-versa. But HE LOVES YOU. You can't hide this forever, Sakura! Isn't it better to let him know now than later?!"

"He's not stupid, Ino.." Sakura hiccuped. "He knows better than anyone else to not fall in love with someone from the Haruno."

Ino bit her lower lip and she sighed in defeat. No matter what she said, Sakura would still stick in her opinion.

Sasuke would hate her if he knew about her truth.

But honestly, who can blame Sakura for being born from someone like Haruno Kizashi? Who can blame her existence?

Having nothing to say, Ino hugged Sakura tightly and let the young lady cried.

If only things had never been awry between the Uchiha and the Haruno...

* * *

 **Day 7. Morning.**

"Eh? Ino, you're alone? Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto blinked in confussion as Ino stepped into the dining room alone. Sai had told them that Ino spent the night with Sakura as she texted him early in this morning. So imagine their surprise when Ino came in alone.

"She's in her room." Ino pulled a chair beside Sai and sat down. "I've ordered some breakfast for her, don't worry."

"Is she sick?" Hinata asked in concern.

"She's fine." Ino waved her hand like it was no big deal.

"Is something happen to her?" Temari asked. "It's so rare to see her like this. And you're kinda weird too, Ino. Are you hiding something?"

"Ouch. That hurts my feeling, Temari," Ino winced. "I'm fine. Sakura's fine. We're all fine."

"I'll go see her." Sasuke suddenly stood up. Without Sakura beside him, his appetite had gone somewhere.

"What? Why? Sakura's fine!" Ino said.

"I know." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I just want to see her."

"Eh? You're not having your breakfast?" Ino asked. _Holy... Please, Sasuke, just let her be alone for today!_

"Ha! Do you think teme will eat if Sakura-chan isn't by his side?" Naruto teased.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke growled.

"I think you should eat first." Ino said as her brain thought of something. "Or Sakura will be pissed off with you if she knew you went to see her without eating first."

"...Hn."

"And a gentleman shouldn't upset his woman." Ino grinned. _Please.. Please.. Let this persuade him!_

"...Hn."

And let's just say Ino's last sentence put Sasuke's butt back onto his chair.

Ino sighed in relief.

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed in silence. She hadn't touched her food at all. Deep down, she knew Ino would be super pissed off and would scold her if that blond haired lady knew. But Sakura didn't even care. Sakura leaned her head onto her room's window and closed her eyes as a memory struck her.

 _"Mom! Look at this! Father's on TV again!" A twelve years old Sakura jumped up and down while pointing at the TV excitedly._

 _Senju Mebuki smiled at her daughter's happiness. Sakura was really ecstatic whenever Haruno Kizashi appeared on the screen. Sure, she still hadn't tell anyone about him, as Mebuki realized that Sakura was a type of person that would keep her promise._

 _But the cheerful young girl couldn't stop the glint in her eyes whenever she saw her father's face. Though it was only on TV, and not in real life._

 _"Sakura." Mebuki softly called._

 _"Hm?" Sakura ambiguously replied as her eyes were still stuck at the screen._

 _"Come here, sweetie, I wanna tell you something." Mebuki said._

 _"Hold on a second, Mom!" Sakura pouted. "I'm watching Father! Oh look! Father looks so old! Must be because he's super busy, huh?"_

 _A smile appeared on Mebuki's face. "Come here, Sakura." she repeated._

 _"Hold on, Mom! Father's still on—"_

 _"It's about your father, Sakura." Senju Mebuki cut. "I have to tell you something about your father."_

 _Sakura turned her head at her mother, a big smile plastered on her face. "Oh? Why didn't you say so at the first place, Mom?"_

 _Senju Mebuki let out a small laugh. She patted the empty spot beside her, gesturing Sakura to sit beside her. Sakura immediately left the screen and sat beside her mother._

 _Mebuki put a hand on her daughter's head and softly caressing it. "Now listen, Sakura. Listen carefully."_

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. That was one of the memories she wanted to erase so badly. Though she couldn't no matter what she did.

Sakura's hand raised automatically and caressed her ears as another memory struck her.

 _"I love you, Sakura. I love you. Be mine."_

That baritone voice which was filled with so much sincerity..

These kiss marks that Sasuke gave her with so much love in it..

The warmth that she could feel from Sasuke..

His strong feelings for her..

Her own love for him..

 _"The president of the Haruno Group, Haruno Kizashi, has returned from his overseas trip yesterday. As we all know, the Haruno and the Uchiha family have been in a great rivalry ever since long ago."_

 _"That old geezer! The last time he tried to win, he infiltrated the company with a damn spy!"_

A spy, huh..

 _"Sakura! Even if he knew, that doesn't mean he will hate you! Is it your fault that you are that man's daughter?!"_

Was it her fault?

 _"I AM THE DAUGHTER OF HARUNO KIZASHI, INO!"_

Sakura closed her eyes again as tears rolled down from it.

Yes, she was the daughter of the Haruno's leader.

Yes, she was the daughter of Haruno Kizashi.

And yes, she fell in love with Uchiha Sasuke, a man who hated her father more than anything.

Why?

Why was fate this cruel?

 _I shouldn't have fallen in love with him.._

* * *

Sasuke stared at the door in front of him. Should he open it?

"Hn."

Without another word, Sasuke opened the door and was welcomed with Sakura's bright room. Sasuke closed the door as quietly as possible and made his way to Sakura's bed.

His eyes softened and a soft smile appeared on his ever handsome face upon seeing Sakura's sleeping face. Sasuke sat down on the bed softly, one of his hands caressing Sakura's hair.

"I'm glad you look okay." Sasuke said in a low voice.

Sakura's soft and calm breathing brought warmth throughout Sasuke's body. He loved this woman so damn much, not even words could express it.

"I miss you, Sakura." Sasuke moved his hand to caress Sakura's cheek. "I haven't seen you at all, and I miss you badly."

Sasuke kept caressing Sakura's cheek softly as Sakura stayed still in her sleep. Her breathing stayed the same and she looked like in a deep sleep. Sasuke couldn't help but smiled at Sakura's peaceful face. How he wished he could see this sight of her every morning. What an excellent way to start his day.

Not that it was impossible.

Sasuke smirked.

He leaned in and kissed Sakura's forehead gently then he stood up. Sasuke took a last look at Sakura's face before went out from her room, a soft smile was plastered on his face.

He had seen her, and that was enough for him.

For now at least.

* * *

"I'm sure you're not on a diet, forehead!" Ino growled and crossed her arms. She looked at Sakura in annoyance.

While Sakura didn't even bother to care.

"Forehead! You haven't eaten your breakfast!" Ino exclaimed.

"I'm not hungry, pig." Sakura replied uninterestedly.

"That's not an excuse!" Ino protested. "Whether you're hungry or not, you ought to eat!"

"I'm not hungry." Sakura repeated.

"Forehead!"

"I'm not hungry, pig." Sakura closed her eyes and laid down on her bed. "You can have it."

Ino let out a frustrated sigh. She knew Sakura was confused and depressed with how things were. But she still needed to eat, damn it!

"Sakura, you can't stay this way!" Ino sat on Sakura's bed, huffing. "This isn't like you, Sakura! The Sakura I know is strong and tough, and she isn't someone who will be down whenever she had troubles!"

Sakura's eyes snapped open. Ino was right. She shouldn't be like this. Where the hell her usual self went off to? She should be tough like always, shouldn't she?

"You're right, Ino." Sakura sat up. Her eyes looked down and her hands clutched the blanket tightly. Ino couldn't see her face, but she smiled. Ino knew Sakura's eyes were slowly burning in determination. "You're right. I shouldn't be like this. This is not me."

Ino nodded excitedly. "That's right! The Sakura I know is so strong, she rarely shed tears! I know that's the real you, Sakura!"

Sakura clutched her blanket tighter and nodded. "You're right." Sakura lifted her face and looked back at Ino with her emerald eyes which had back to its usual.

"Thank you, Ino." Sakura smiled.

Ino hugged Sakura tightly. "Your welcome, Sakura."

Sakura hugged Ino back and the two stayed that way for awhile.

Until Ino—as always—broke the mood.

"Now you have to eat."

* * *

"You're sure you don't want to go out?"

Sakura nodded. "Just go, Ino. I know you have a date with Sai tonight."

"Will you be okay? Alone?" Ino asked again.

"I'll be fine." Sakura smiled. "Just go. The night won't stay too long, you know."

"Alright then." Ino stood up from Sakura's bed. "Just call me if you need something, okay?"

"Okay." Sakura nodded.

"And don't forget to have your dinner." Ino reminded.

"Sure, sure." Sakura replied.

"And don't sleep too late!" Ino said.

"You sounded like my mother." Sakura pouted. "Just go, pig!"

"Oh and one more thing!"

"What is it, pig?"

"There will be fireworks right at midnight!" Ino excitedly said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Fireworks?"

"Today's the New Year Eve!" Ino smiled widely.

"Now that you mention it.." Sakura nodded idly.

"The fireworks will be so pretty! At least come out from your room and watch it fromt the deck! It will be lovely!" Ino said.

"And the others?" Sakura asked.

"I bet they will do the same, with their own partners!" Ino waved her hand and then stopped. "Hopefully, Kiba finds one."

Sakura chuckled. "Okay. I'll see you on the deck later then."

Ino nodded. "Now I'm off for my date! See you later, forehead!"

"See you later, pig." Sakura giggled.

Ino then shut the door closed.

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Over here, over here!" Naruto waved his hand at Sakura. "Hurry up! The fireworks will start soon!"

"LET'S START THE COUNTDOWN, EVERYONE!" Mei Terumī's voice came from the speaker.

"TEN!" The passengers excitedly counting down.

"HURRY UP, SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted.

"NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN!"

Sasuke turned his body completely to face the running Sakura.

"SIX! FIVE! FOUR!"

"Dobe, turn around." Sasuke said.

"WHAT?" Naruto asked.

Hinata who caught Sasuke's sentence tugged Naruto's hand slightly. "Naruto-kun, let's start counting down also."

"THREE!"

Sakura was so close right now.

"TWO!"

Sasuke opened his arms.

"ONE!"

Sakura jumped into his arms.

"ZERO!"

Thousands of fireworks were shot to the sky as Sasuke and Sakura shared their first tight hug on New Year.

The others were so absorbed in the fireworks, none of them realized what Sasuke and Sakura were doing. The two were hugging each other so tight, it was as if they were afraid to let go of each other.

"Happy New Year, Sasuke-sama." Sakura whispered.

"Happy New Year, Sakura." Sasuke whispered back. "Does this mean a 'yes'?"

Sakura knew exactly what Sasuke meant.

"I love you too, Sasuke-sama." Sakura confessed in a whisper. "And of course it's a 'yes'!"

Sasuke let out his breath that he didn't know he was holding in. "I love you too, Sakura. So much."

And the couple kept hugging under the fireworks.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **What do you think about this chapter ?**

 **Do tell me with your reviews ! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the nineteenth chapter :D**

 **Enjoy ~**

 **Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Just own this plot T_T**

 **P.S : I'm sorry if I didn't focus on SasuSaku this time. I thought it will be fun if I give a little sneak peek on Haruno Kizashi's own life :)**

* * *

"YOU GUYS ARE OFFICIAL NOW?!" Naruto asked in a very loud voice.

"Finally!" Tenten and Hinata squealed.

Sasuke kept his face as stoic as ever though Sakura couldn't hide her red face. Yep, they had officialy become a couple right now.

Look at how tight their fingers intertwined.

Ino smiled softly as she knew why Sakura dared to take the risk.

She loved Sasuke too much to give him up just like that.

Sakura caught Ino's gaze and the blond woman opened her mouth to say something soundlessly. _Way to go, forehead!_ , she said.

Sakura smiled genuinely to say her thanks. And Sakura kept smiling while her other friends congratulated her and Sasuke, while her brain ran countless thoughts.

 _What if Sasuke knew that she's the daughter of Haruno Kizashi? Will he hate her like she expected or will he let it go because he loves her? Even if Sasuke could accept the truth, will his family too? Will their friends too? Will Sakura have a better life or an even worsened life? Will she be permitted to stay by Sasuke's side or will she be forced to leave Sasuke's life forever? Will she ended up in a happy ending or not?_

 _Oh God..._

 _Please... Just let me have a happy ending only for this one time... Don't take Sasuke away from me, don't take anything away from me again..._

" _You deserve to be happy, Sakura..._ "

Sakura hoped this time, her mother's words would come true. She just hoped her path, her father's path, and Sasuke's path would never crossed each other, or her dream would just shattered away.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Haruno Group...**

" _Kaichō_ , I have investigated the lady." Iruka reported.

"And?"

"She is indeed the daughter of Senju Mebuki, sir."

Haruno Kizashi stopped his hand from signing the document in his hands. He put down his fountain pen and the document, and laid back on his chair.

"So that woman was conceiving _my_ daughter when she left the house." Kizashi emphasized.

"It appears so, sir." Iruka replied.

"Which means, that young secretary of the youngest Uchiha is my _property_." Kizashi smiled. "I guess that woman left a good investment for me."

"What do you wish to do, _Kaichō_?" Iruka asked.

"Is she out from the main house?" Kizashi asked back.

"Yes, sir. She had never lived in the Senju Main House ever since she was born. Senju Mebuki had also left the family." Iruka answered.

"I guess the two of them have been a terrible disgrace for the Senju." Kizashi smirked. "Is the Uchiha fond of her?"

"Very, sir. It appears Uchiha Sasuke-sama has fallen in love with her. And she appears to feel the same way." Iruka reported.

Upon hearing the report, Kizashi broke into a laughter. "How very nice! I guess she _does_ have the blood of Senju! The unending appealing charm of the family sure is very interesting!"

"Your orders, _Kaichō_?" Iruka asked.

"Oh, take it slowly this time, Iruka." Kizashi said. "Let the two of them have all of the love life they want to have. When the time comes, I will take back my property and crush that Uchiha brat. Then Uchiha Tourism will plunge into hell."

Iruka bowed politely. "As you wish, _Kaichō_."

* * *

 **Later that night, in the Haruno Mansion...**

Haruno Kizashi entered his house after putting his car in the garage. However, upon opening the door, his nose winced on the smell around his mansion. His face darkened and he slammed the door closed. Without haste, he made his way to his bedroom and opened the door harshly. What he instantly saw was enough to make his face darkened even more.

His wife was having adultery on their bed, right in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Kizashi said coldly.

The man who was on top of his wife immediately yelped out of surprise and stood up. He was completely naked alright, and he realized that somehow. He quickly put on his pants that was lying on the floor previously, grabbed his clothes, ran past Kizashi and made his escape from the mansion.

Haruno—previously Yumika—Kachi's face turn sour. "What do you think you're doing? Just a little bit more, and we're done."

"I don't care." Kizashi coldly said. "You were sleeping with another man on my bed, in my bedroom, and the smell stinks into all corners of my mansion."

"Oh? You're angry now? I thought you're fine with me having an adultery with anyone I want." Kachi smirked.

"I am. I don't care about you or what are you doing with other guys, just don't do it in my mansion. You're making it filthy." Kizashi replied.

"What?" Kachi angrily said. She didn't even care about her naked appearance. "Who is having adultery first? It's you, you jerk!"

"So what? It's my mansion, I can do anything I want and sleep with any woman I want. But not you. This isn't your mansion. Remember? Our marriage is just a political marriage? You acted as my good wife to the public, but in fact you're just here to give me successors." Kizashi replied.

"I'm not your goddamn child bearer damn it!" Kachi yelled.

"Whatever. If you don't want to be one, you can go away from my mansion anytime you want. But if your father's company goes down into flames, you're the one that has to take the blame." Kizashi said uncaringly.

Kachi bit her lips in upset. "You think you're all mighty just because you're rich?! You're just an old geezer, Kizashi! You value nothing more than your wealth!"

"Curse me all you want, Kachi. I won't be bothered. As long as I am able to make women scream out of pure pleasure on my bed, then they will be pleased to be my wife or my mistress, or my slave." Kizashi said. "And definitely they wouldn't mind to be my personal child bearer. Unlike someone ungrateful I marry."

"Go to hell, you ass-faced bastard!" Kachi spit and stormed away from their bedroom.

Kizashi burst into laughter. Who need love in this life, when you had all of the money you could get?

" _If you hurt a woman's heart, you will never find true love anymore, Kizashi-_ sama _. But if you hurt a woman's pride, consider yourself are cursed for the rest of your life_."

Kizashi's laugh died down when he remembered those words. Words that were spoken by a woman he once cared about. The woman that once he considered as the light of his life. The woman who possessed incredible charm and captivated both his mind and heart. The woman that he had to shove away because of his own pride.

The woman who turned out had given him a daughter. The woman who went with the name of Senju Mebuki.

Kizashi fisted his hands. He swore to have his revenge on Uchiha Fugaku that day, after he lost the woman he truly loved for the very first time. And he would get his revenge, no matter what.

Even if that meant he had to sacrifice his daughter's happy life with the man she loved and having her hated him for the rest of her life.

He would make Uchiha Fugaku pay for what he had done in the past. The leader of the Uchiha Group had crushed his happy ending with Mebuki.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm so sorry it took me soooo long to update, and it came out this short ! T_T**

 **Being a college student sure takes a lot of my time, but hey, I** _ **finally**_ **managed to write one more chapter !**

 **What do you guys think about this chapter ?**

 **Please review and I am also welcoming any flames !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the next chapter !**

 **Hope you enjoy ! :D**

 **Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Just own this plot T_T**

* * *

 **1 month later after the cruise party...**

Sakura woke up when her alarm clock rang. She sat up slowly and turned the noisy thing off. She rubbed her eyes to shake away her sleepiness, and right on that, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Sakura croaked. She didn't even bother to see the caller ID.

"Good morning, my love."

Sakura snapped her eyes open. "Sa—Sasuke-sama?!"

Uchiha Sasuke snorted. "What did I tell you about calling me with that honorific? I can understand if we're at work, but it's just the two of us right now, Sakura."

Sakura winced upon hearing Sasuke's complaint. "Sorry, Sasuke- _kun_. A habit of mine."

"Now that's so much better to hear." Sasuke smiled though Sakura couldn't see it.

"Why did you call me, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I want to hear your voice, obviously," Sasuke said blatantly which made Sakura blushed instantly. "and I am sure I have every rights and liberty to call my own _girlfriend_ anytime I want to."

Sakura's face blushed even more upon hearing Sasuke's emphasize but she smiled genuinely. "It has been a month, hasn't it?"

"It has," Sasuke agreed. "and it will be years, then forever, my cherry blossom."

Sakura's face was a complete red by now. "You're such a flatterer."

"I'm being honest here." Sasuke chuckled. "Oh by the way, I do have a good reason to call you this morning."

"What?"

"Let's have a date today." Sasuke said straight-forwardly. "How's that sound? We'll go to an amusement park, have lunch together, watch a movie together, and simply spend a day together. Sounds good?"

Sakura laughed on Sasuke's super straight forward suggestion. "You're so unromantic in offering me a date today."

"Shut up," Sasuke scowled. "I have my own way to be romantic to you."

"Oh yeah? Such as?"

"Hmm... Like picking you up now? Open your door, Sakura, I'm outside."

Sakura widened her eyes and jumped out of her bed. She ran to her apartment's door and slammed it open.

Uchiha Sasuke was standing right in front of her with one of his hands held his phone to his ear while his other hand was neatly tucked in his pants. His chicken-butt hair was perfect as usual, but his casual outfit took Sakura by surprise the most. Sasuke was wearing a simple dark blue polo shirt with long jeans and dark brown sneakers. Sasuke was perfect when he wore suit, but he looked just as perfect when he wore something casual.

Sakura couldn't believe this kind of guy was her boyfriend.

"Look, I know you're fascinated and all, but can you let me in?" Sasuke chuckled. "I don't want to be outside for too long."

Sakura regained her composure and stepped aside so Sasuke could come in. She was about to lead Sasuke to her living room after closing the door, when Sasuke pushed her gently until her back bumped into the wall and started to kiss her. It started sweet and gentle, but a moment later it turned to be quite passionate.

Sakura's mind went blank immediately and she closed her eyes to enjoy the taste of the kiss. Sasuke's wrapped his hands on Sakura's waist and her hands snaked around his neck. Their lips wouldn't part even for a brief moment and as time went on, it turned hotter. Sakura could feel her body started to get very hot and Sasuke tightened his hands while keeping her close to the wall. Now one of his hands placed itself on Sakura's nape and Sakura's hand was burying itself in Sasuke's hair.

The kiss deepened but none of them wanted to let go. Their hands stayed on its place and didn't go any further. However, their tongue and lips sure started to get deeper. Sasuke's tongue was roaming inside Sakura's mouth and he sucked her lips hard.

Finally, they broke apart as their lungs started to scream in the need of air. Both of them panted but their lips stayed close. Sasuke put his forehead on Sakura's and the two struggled to return their breathing.

Sakura's face was flushed and Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

"Did I take you by surprise?" Sasuke asked gently.

Sakura couldn't find her voice yet, so she simply nodded.

"You look so sexy in your pajamas, I couldn't help myself." Sasuke pecked Sakura's nose. "Next time, I'll take this pajamas off your body."

Sakura's face blushed even more even though her face was as red as a boiled crab already. "Pervert." she mumbled.

Sasuke chuckled. "Now I'll give you five seconds to let yourself off of me and get ready, or I'll attack you again."

Sakura widened her eyes and Sasuke smiled.

"Five..."

Sakura tried to go, but Sasuke teasingly kept her inside his arms. "Four..."

Sakura glared at Sasuke but Sasuke shrugged his shoulder. "Three..."

"Sasuke-kun, let me go." Sakura wriggled her body.

"Two..."

Sakura gritted her teeth and stomped on Sasuke's feet.

"Ouch!" Sasuke winced. "Sakura!"

Sakura didn't say a thing and stormed to her bedroom.

Sasuke chuckled and amused. "One."

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"How did you know where I live?" Sakura asked.

The couple was on their way to an amusement park when Sakura asked that question.

"I asked Ino." Sasuke simply said.

"Oh." Sakura replied then she took a moment of silence. She wanted to ask the question she had in her mind and kept bugging her ever since Sasuke showed up on her doorstep.

"Looks like you have another question to ask." Sasuke glanced at Sakura.

"I... No, it's just..." Sakura trailed off.

"You can ask me anything, Sakura. I will answer it honestly." Sasuke assured.

Sakura bit her inner lips. "I... Sasuke-kun... About that apartment... I... Aren't... You embarrassed?"

"What? Why should I feel embarrassed?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"Well... Because... I... I'm not rich and that apartment... It's... I mean... I..."

"Sakura, get to your point." Sasuke asked.

"I mean, that apartment is _ugly_ and I'm not rich, but you _are_ , so... Aren't you feel embarrassed to come to that _kind_ of apartment?"

Sasuke pulled his car aside and stopped for a moment. He looked at his nervous and flinching girlfriend.

"Are you sick?" Sasuke worrily asked.

"No, I'm just..."

"Why would I feel embarrassed to have you as my girlfriend? So what if you're just my secretary and you're not rich? Not a problem for me, it's not like I want to have a rich girlfriend either. And what is so wrong with your apartment? So what if is not big? It's cozy and it's _your home_ , Sakura. I love everything about you sincerely." Sasuke replied.

"But—"

"Senju Sakura, _I love you_." Sasuke repeated. " _I love everything about you_ , and I don't care about money or wealth or such."

Sakura wanted to rebut but she got scared suddenly. She couldn't bear if Sasuke knew about her past right now. And by listening to Sasuke's sincere tone, Sakura decided to drop the topic for the moment. She looked up to Sasuke and smiled.

"Okay. Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded and patted her head. "Don't ruin the mood when we're just about to have a date, Sakura."

Sakura smiled and Sasuke drove his car again. Sakura slipped her hand into Sasuke's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

And Sasuke tightened his grip.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Haruno Group...**

"How is the preparation, Iruka?" Haruno Kizashi asked.

Iruka politely bowed. "Everything is ready, _Kaichō_."

Haruno Kizashi smiled. He took out his phone, dialed a number, and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, it's me. Everything is ready. Let's do it." Haruno Kizashi said.

The receiver spoke something and Haruno Kizashi nodded. "It's time. Let's crush the Uchiha Group."

" _Kaichō_ , is now the time?" Iruka politely asked when Kizashi put his phone down on his table.

Haruno Kizashi smiled. "Yes. One month is enough for them, right? Now I'm going to take back my property."

* * *

 **Done !**

 **So, what do you think about this chapter ?**

 **Reviews and flames are always appreciated :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone !**

 **I'm back with the twenty-first chapter !**

 **Enjoy :D**

 **Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Just own this plot T_T**

* * *

Sakura opened her apartment's door slowly. It was half past midnight, so Sakura made her movements as soft as possible, so it wouldn't bother her neighbors. She had just finished her piled up works today with Sasuke, and the young boss of Uchiha dropped her off. Sasuke was as tired as her so after Sakura enter her apartment's area, he decided to just went straight home as quickly as possible.

Lucky for him, his earliest schedule was a meeting with a client at 10 a.m, while Sakura had to start her day just like the usual, at 8 a.m.

Sakura yawned as she enter her room. She grabbed her pajamas and enter the bathroom to have a quick wash. She wasn't hungry as Sasuke ordered them some _takoyaki_ s two hours ago at the office.

Right when Sakura lifted her blanket and was ready to close her eyes, her phone beeped.

"Really," Sakura mumbled while picking her phone up. Thankfully it was just a text message and not a phone call. Because Sakura couldn't be sure she would be as polite as usual if she had a caller at the moment. "Why would anyone sent a text message at 1 a.m in the morning. Don't they know I need my sleep now?"

Her eyes widened as she read the text message. All of her sleepiness and her exhaustion went out of the window. Sakura inhaled and exhaled softly to quiten down her rapid heartbeat.

A tear trickled down along her cheek.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he felt the morning sunlight hit his face. He cracked an eye open and saw his older brother was opening up his bedroom's thick curtain.

"Morning, little brother!" Itachi laughed. "It's 8 a.m already!"

Sasuke ignored his brother and closed his face with a pillow. He was trying to get another few minutes, when suddenly someone slammed his door open.

"GOOD MORNING, TEME!" Naruto grinned. "WAKE UP!"

Sasuke groaned. With his bestfriend around, it was just totally impossible to stay on bed. Especially with that super decibel voice of his that would totally annoy Sasuke.

"Get lost, dobe." Sasuke ordered from behind his pillow.

Naruto yanked the fluffy pillow away and grinned. "WAKE UP, TEME!"

"No need to shout." Sasuke hissed. "I'm not deaf."

"Breakfast is ready!" Naruto grinned. "Late and you won't have any!" Then the son of Minato dashed away.

"DOBE!" Sasuke leaped out of his bed and chased after his best friend.

Itachi laughed whole-heartedly.

* * *

Sakura couldn't stop thinking about that one text message she got. She did her work in automatic mode as her brain couldn't actually processing anything at the moment.

"Sakura?"

Sakura was taken back into the reality as Sasuke's gentle voice came into her ears and his hand gently stroking her own.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" Sasuke asked in worry. "I've been calling you for awhile, but you're not responding. Are you sick?"

"I'm okay." Sakura let out a smile. "There's just something in mind."

The couple was having their simple and quick lunch— _shio ramen_ —inside of Sasuke's office.

"You sure?" Sasuke asked. "Do you need a break?"

"No, no, Sasuke-kun," Sakura squeezed Sasuke's hand to let him know that everything was okay. "I'm fine. I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was just saying there's a new amusement park opened. Wanna come and play?" Sasuke smiled.

Sakura's eyes glittered with excitement. She had never been to an amusement park before, as she was low on money.

"I'd love to! When?"

Sasuke chuckled. "This weekend, how's that sound?"

Sakura didn't think twice to nod her head.

* * *

The new amusement park was crowded with people. However, since Sasuke knew the owner quite well—one of his father's business partner—he and Sakura got an VIP ID. Sakura was totally excited and didn't mind a bit about the crowded place.

"Are you sure we can be VIPs? Is it okay for me to have this ID?" Sakura asked as she looked at the ID.

Sasuke nodded. "Come on, I asked to be a VIP with you because I want us to have some fun together."

Sakura blushed but she let Sasuke hold her hands and took her to have some fun.

Sakura had never been too fond of high places and extreme rides, but today she didn't care a bit. She decided to try as many attractions as possible and Sasuke couldn't help but felt warm inside. He was just so happy simply by looking at his too excited girlfriend. Sasuke only accompanied Sakura at their first two extreme rides and after that Sakura dashed off to try the other extreme rides.

Sasuke looked at his watch and realized it was lunch time. Sakura was probably not feeling hungry because she was too excited, but she still had to eat. Seeing Sakura wouldn't possibly be glad to step away from the queue in front of a ride, Sasuke decided to bring her something to eat.

After glancing around hear and there, Sasuke decided to buy two double cheese burgers and two lemon tea.

Sasuke walked towards Sakura.

"Hey, cherry blossom," Sasuke patted Sakura's head. "let's eat lunch first."

Sakura was about to say no when Sasuke gave her the cheese burger. "I know you would say no, so here's your lunch."

"You're the best Sasuke-kun!" Sakura happily accepted her lunch.

And just by that simple sentence with that cheery smile of hers, Sasuke couldn't be more happier. He was glad he dared to ask his father's business partner for two VIP IDs.

Even though he had to live with Itachi's laughter for 7 days straight.

* * *

"That. Was. So. Amazing!" Sakura said happily. "Oh my gosh, Sasuke-kun! Thank you so much! I had so much fun!"

Sasuke wrapped his hands around Sakura's shoulder and hugged her closer as the night was quite chilly.

"Your welcome, Sakura," Sasuke kissed the top of her head. "although you didn't get to try them all."

"Yeah, the queue was super crazy!" Sakura huffed. "But I still had so much fun! Can we come back some other time, Sasuke-kun? To try the others?"

"Of course." Sasuke agreed. "Now, let's have our dinner in somewhere warm."

"Oh wait." Sakura stopped. "Where are we going?"

Sasuke took a moment of silence. "I don't know, I haven't made any reservations. Let's just go find a restaurant somewhere."

"Then I have an idea!" Sakura said. "Do you mind if tonight our dinner wouldn't be in a restaurant?"

"I don't mind." Sasuke said.

"Great!" Sakura pecked Sasuke's cheek, making the young Uchiha blushed under the cold sky. Sakura chuckled. "I promise you won't regret it!"

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe something tasty like the _oden_ in front of him actually existed. When Sasuke saw the empty food cart, he actually doubted the taste. But since Sakura was so happy and she looked like know the seller for quite awhile, Sasuke decided to follow her.

Who would ever thought the taste of the fried tofu could make Sasuke addicted to the food right away. The warm _shoyu_ soup was a perfect match with the chilly night.

"It's so rare to see you eat with a male, Sakura-san," The male seller said. "did you have a fight with Ino-san?"

"Oh no, _ojii_ -san," Sakura laughed. "this is my boyfriend, Sasuke-kun."

The word _boyfriend_ made Sasuke's inside felt even warmer.

"Ara, I'm so sorry for my rudeness." The seller bowed politely to Sasuke. "It's just I have never seen Sakura-san ate my _oden_ with a male companion."

Sakura laughed, but Sasuke thought about the _oden_ 's seller's words. He somewhat knew Sakura's past wasn't nice, but maybe it was even worse than he imagined. Ino seemed like the only friend Sakura had before meeting him and all of his other friends.

Sasuke was actually very curious about Sakura's past, but he decided to keep it down since he didn't want Sakura to have another breakdown. Besides, Sasuke believed if the time was right, Sakura would tell him her past herself.

The couple ate two bowls each, and Sasuke even ordered a take away. He wanted his family to taste the amazing _oden_ too.

"Keep the change, sir," Sasuke smiled. "that was an amazing _oden_. I'd love to come back here again sometime."

"Oh thank you so much, young man!"

"Bye, _ojii_ -san!" Sakura waved.

"Good bye, Sakura-san! Come back again!"

Sasuke held Sakura's hand again and the two enter the car.

"You really love the taste, eh?" Sakura teased.

Sasuke nodded. "That was the best _oden_ I have ever had. We really should come back there again."

Sakura smiled widely. "And the next time we come here, the tab is on me!"

* * *

The days passed by so fast Sakura didn't have time to think about the text message she got. Plus with her piled up works, the thought was just being pushed away in her brain.

Without her realizing it, the next weekend was here and Sakura didn't know what to do.

Sasuke didn't know about the text message of course, neither did Ino. Sakura thought it would be much better if she was the only one dealing with it, although right now her mind was going blank.

The time kept ticking but Sakura felt really nervous.

Sakura looked around, where she was sitting in a coffee shop near her apartment. It was still 9 in the morning so the shop was still rather empty.

Sakura fidgeted on her seat at glanced at her watch.

5 more minutes...

5 more minutes and she would finally meet her father _for the first time in her life_.

 _Hello, Sakura. Do you have time to meet me on the next weekend? This will be the first time we meet, but I hope you won't reject the idea. There is so many things I want to talk with you and I want to see my own daughter's face._

 _Haruno Kizashi_.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **What do you think about this chapter ?**

 **Reviews and/or flames are appreciated**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone !**

 **I'm back with the twenty-second chapter !**

 **I hope you enjoy reading it ~**

 **Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Just own this plot T_T**

* * *

Haruno Kizashi was a man with many attractive points. One of his biggest point was his charisma, which became his main weapon to get any woman he wanted. There wasn't any women who didn't fall into his charisma.

The only time he didn't use his charisma and instead be the one who fell in love, was when Senju Mebuki became his personal maid.

He was only 25 years old when he first met the seventeen years old girl. She was actually part timing in his mansion. At first, Kizashi didn't even care a tiny bit about her, although he found her pale pink hair ridiculous.

Kizashi's parents had always been busy. Because he was the only child, he was free to do anything he wanted in his manor when his parents were away. Every night, he would take home different woman to sleep with him. If the woman was lucky, Kizashi would bring her home again. If the woman wasn't lucky,—which happened most of the time—Kizashi wouldn't bother to even know her.

At first, Mebuki didn't care about her young master's behavior. It wasn't her business and as long as she wasn't fired, she was content enough.

However, she became acquainted with a woman named Akechi Ran. Ever since Kizashi brought her home once, she became his favorite woman. A month after spending every nights with Kizashi, Ran and Mebuki became friends.

The part timing maid was happy to have a friend, especially since Ran was very gentle and friendly towards her. Only to Mebuki, Ran admitted that she indeed had fallen in love with the Haruno young master and wished she could become his wife.

Which didn't happen because Kizashi grew bored with her. After two months became his favorite woman, Kizashi threw Ran away.

"But why Kizashi?" Ran asked, couldn't accept that Kizashi asked her to leave his house. "After these two months?"

"It's Kizashi- _sama_ , woman." Kizashi warned. "I am bored with you. I want someone else who is younger than you."

"I _am_ still young, Kizashi! I am only 21 years old!" Ran protested.

"No, you're not." Kizashi scoffed. "You're an old hag right now. Heck, are you even a virgin when I brought you home that first time? And now you're so suck on bed. I want someone else."

Tears trickled down from Ran's eyes and she cried in silence. Kizashi didn't care so he just waved his hand, asking— _commanding_ —her to leave.

Ran picked her bag and stepped out from Kizashi's room. Her dream of being forever with the man she loved was shattered into pieces in just a matter of minutes.

"Ran-sama?" Senju Mebuki asked in worry. She couldn't hear the arguments, but she knew something was wrong.

"Mebuki." Ran said softly and looked at her friend.

Mebuki dared to take closer steps to her, and Ran flew to her. She hugged the maid and cried her hearts out. Mebuki was so confused but she hugged Ran back and stroking her back gently to calm her down.

Ran didn't tell her anything and Mebuki didn't dare to ask her anything. But when Ran didn't come back at all for a week, Mebuki knew her relationship with her young master was over.

And a reconciliation was not even an option.

Ran realized that.

A month after Kizashi kicked her out, Ran chose to take her own life.

Kizashi laughed when he saw the news. "What a fool."

And that was the first time Mebuki started to hate her young master.

* * *

Haruno Kizashi opened his eyes as his memory stopped there. Closing his eyes would always taking him back into the moments he had with Senju Mebuki. Of course Kizashi knew about the friendship between Ran and Mebuki. The maid had always been listening closely to Ran when she was pouring her hearts out.

For the first time, Kizashi watched closely at his pink haired maid.

When Ran died, Mebuki asked for his permission to attend her funeral.

Kizashi looked at her like she was a weirdo.

"Why would you even bother with her?" Kizashi asked.

Mebuki didn't answer and bowed instead. "Please let me attend my friend's funeral, sir."

"Do whatever you want." Kizashi waved his hand.

"Thank you sir." Mebuki bowed and then walked out of Kizashi's room.

"Oh there's one more thing, sir," Mebuki stopped at the door. "I'm just saying this as a woman sir and I don't mean to disrespect you."

Kizashi didn't say anything.

"A woman who truly loves you would never think about leaving your side even for one second."

Then Mebuki closed the door behind her, leaving Kizashi alone with her words ringing in his mind.

* * *

Sakura glanced at her watch nervously. It was time she should meet her father.

When the door opened and Haruno Kizashi stepped in, Sakura felt her breath stopped. She couldn't find her similarity to the middle aged man—as Sakura adopted a similar look to her mother—but she felt really warm when she saw him. The same feeling she got when she saw her mother.

Even if this was the first time she met her father, she knew in her heart she loved her father.

With her bright pink hair, Haruno Kizashi recognized his daughter immediately.

"Father." Sakura whispered.

Haruno Kizashi smiled. "Hello, Sakura."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Uchiha Manor...**

"Teme, I'm bored." Naruto huffed.

"Then get out, dobe." Sasuke replied.

"Meanie!" Naruto grumbled. "And Hinata's away with her family too! Argh, I'm so bored!"

Sasuke didn't say a thing.

"Ne, teme! I have an idea!" Naruto said happily.

"Not interested." Sasuke replied.

Naruto, being his usual self, ignored the cold reply as he knew Sasuke was listening. "I found a great Italian restaurant! The food was great and the price was cheap too!"

"Eat there yourself." Sasuke was not interested.

"And it is in Sakura-chan's apartment area." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke spare a second to glance at his best friend.

"Let's have lunch there."

And Naruto's grin grew wider.

* * *

"Ah, I'm stuffed." Naruto patted his stomach as he and Sasuke stepped out from the restaurant. Sasuke took a mental note inside his mind to take Sakura to a date there some time.

"Now I'm just gonna leave you here because I know you want to see Sakura-chan, teme." Naruto grinned. "And don't worry about me, I'll call my driver to pick me up."

"Hn."

"Monosyllabic bastard." Naruto grumbled. "Oh well, have some fun, teme! And don't forget to tell me when you are home—oh wait, isn't that Sakura- _chan_?"

At Naruto's mention of his girlfriend's name, Sasuke looked at the direction his best friend was looking.

Naruto's eyes widened so Sasuke threw his sight at Sakura. When he saw her, his breath stopped.

 _Sakura was with Haruno Kizashi_ _together_.

Sasuke couldn't find anything to say.

Naruto grabbed his arm. "Let's spy on them." he whispered.

Sasuke tagged along although his brain was running several questions. How come his girlfriend knew Haruno Kizashi? Why didn't she tell him anything about this? Why did the two of them meet in secret like this? What were they talking about? What relationship did Sakura has with Haruno Kizashi?

Naruto and Sasuke found a quite hidden place behind the door. They hid themselves as good as possible as Haruno Kizashi opened the shop's door.

"It's good to see you, Sakura." Haruno Kizashi said.

"Me too, father." Sakura replied sweetly.

Sasuke widened his eyes. _Father_? _Haruno Kizashi is Sakura's father_?

"I'm sorry I have to leave you now as I have some work to do." Kizashi said. "Let's find some other time to meet, my daughter."

"Yes, of course, father." Sakura said happily.

Haruno Kizashi closed the door and walked away.

Sakura was so happy she didn't know her boyfriend knew. And he hated her so much at the moment.

So Sasuke decided to confront his girlfriend right there right now.

"Sakura." Sasuke called coldly.

Sakura turned her body and froze when she saw Sasuke. His gaze on her was so cold and so distant.

Sasuke didn't know about her meeting with her father, did he?

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura replied. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke didn't reply anything. Naruto chose to stay quite away from them, but close enough to drag Sasuke away if he lost control. Actually, the young Uchiha didn't want to believe his eyes or his ears. He didn't want to believe his lover was the daughter of the man he hated so much. He didn't want to believe that his beloved secretary was a spy. He didn't want to believe that the pink haired woman in front of him was a Haruno.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura reached out her hand to give a soft touch on her boyfriend, seeing the young man was silent.

"Don't touch me, woman." Sasuke said coldly.

Sakura's breath hitched and her hand stopped midair.

"Sa—Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called softly.

"It's _Uchiha_ - _sama_." Sasuke replied.

Sakura's eyes widened and her mind went blank. Her hand fell along with the gravity and her heart stopped.

"W—what?" Sakura muttered.

Sasuke stared back at Sakura coldly. " _I don't remember being friendly with a_ _ **Haruno**_ _._ "

Sakura was sure her world was crumbling, shattering into pieces.

For the second time in her life.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **What do you think about this chapter ?**

 **Reviews and/or flames are appreciated !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the twenty-third chapter !**

 **This chapter is longer than the previous ones, as Sakura's complete past will be posted here :) So enjoy reading it ~**

 **Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Just own this plot T_T**

* * *

 _I don't remember being friendly with a_ _ **Haruno**_.

Sasuke's cold statement kept ringing in Sakura's mind. He knew... He knew... Sasuke knew about her!

Sakura opened her mouth and tried to speak, but she couldn't get a single words out. Not even a single syllable.

"You tricked me." Sasuke said. There was no emotion on his face and no emotion in his voice. But Sakura could see how hurt he was with the truth from his eyes, and she could hear how painful it was for him from his tone.

"For all this time. And to think _I even fell in love with you_."

Still, Sakura couldn't get a word out from her mouth. Instead, tears started to form in her eyes but Sakura tried to hold them in as long as possible.

Sasuke's stare got colder. "You're _fired_."

Sakura's eyes widened but she couldn't say anything. Sasuke's eyes explained everything. He meant those words he said. Every. Single. Words.

Sasuke didn't want to have her in his life anymore.

In silence, Sakura walked away from Sasuke. Naruto kept his distance, also feeling hurt of what happened between them.

When Sakura pulled the handle, she stopped at the doorway for a moment and found her voice back.

"I'm not a Haruno." Sakura croaked, but loud enough for Sasuke to hear. " _I'm a Senju_."

And then Sakura was away.

But Sasuke didn't make a single gesture of wanting to chase her. Not even a tiny bit.

The pain in his heart was indescribable.

* * *

"Ara? Sasuke?" Mikoto called in worry. "What's wrong? You look so pale. Did you eat something weird?"

Sasuke ignored his mother and went straight into his room.

" _Baa-chan_ ," Naruto shook his head. "teme just had something very very terrible. Let him be for a while."

"Why? What's wrong?" Mikoto asked in deep worry.

"Is _jii-chan_ home?" Naruto asked which Mikoto replied in nods. "Let's gather everyone at the dining room. There's something I want to tell you guys."

* * *

Sakura flopped down on the floor as soon as she closed her apartment's door. The tears that she had tried to hold back started to trickle down from her emerald eyes. Before Sakura knew it, her tears had become a flow, with no way of stopping it.

But Sakura's heart was so broken, no sobs came out from her. Just her tears.

Who would ever thought that Sasuke knew this soon? She didn't want him to know, and yet he knew. Why? Why now when she thought she could meet her father in secret?

That cold stare and that cold words. Sasuke was done with her and there was no chance of them coming back together anymore. He didn't have to say it clear, but Sakura knew that Sasuke didn't want to see her ever again.

He wanted her to be out of his life forever.

She knew she would be this hurt, and yet she still chose to fall in love with him. She knew she would be alone like this again, and yet she still chose to be with him.

"Sasuke-kun..."

At the mention of his name, Sakura started to sob.

* * *

Sasuke didn't even care to eat his dinner. His family knew what happened to him—as Naruto had told them—so they let him be.

For an Uchiha to feel a betrayal, the pain was so unbearable.

Not to mention when Sasuke loved Sakura so much.

Inside his room, Sasuke was a total silent on his bed. He was just staring at his curtained windows blankly as his mind kept replaying the scene he saw this afternoon.

Everytime he though about it, the pain in his heart grew. He felt so betrayed, and yet a part of him wanted to believe in Sakura.

 _I'm a Senju_.

Those three words kept ringing inside his mind. He wanted to believe them, but his logic wouldn't allow him to. Haruno Kizashi called her _his_ daughter, and she called him _father_. They were related as parents and child.

Did Sakura really was a spy from the Haruno? But she didn't leak any informations about the Uchiha Tourism. Sakura was a professional, and Sasuke could clearly see it from how she did her work.

But then again, Sasuke couldn't be 100% sure Sakura wasn't a Haruno spy. She was the closest person to Sasuke—both in personal and work—so any information she had would be beneficial for Haruno.

"Damn." Sasuke cursed.

* * *

" _Kaichō_ , your plan is a success." Iruka bowed. "The young Uchiha and Miss Sakura broke up."

Haruno Kizashi chuckled. "That fast?"

"Apparently, the young Uchiha and the sole Uzumaki was around the area at the time." Iruka reported. "A spy of ours who was watching nearby reported it. The two of them was caught in our recording."

"The two of them spied on us?" Kizashi amused.

"Yes, _Kaichō_." Iruka said.

Haruno Kizashi burst into laughter. "I guess luck is on my side, then! I thought we have to send that Uchiha brat the video we've prepared!"

Iruka smiled. "What should we do with the video we recorded, _Kaichō_?" Iruka asked.

Kizashi waved his hand. "Just throw it away and destroy it. Since that brat saw us already, we don't have to send the video to him."

Iruka bowed. "As you command, _Kaichō_."

Kizashi laughed again. "I've claimed back my property, Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

 **Two months later...**

"Sasuke? Are you busy?" Mikoto peeked her head in.

Sasuke lifted his head up a bit from the documents he was signing. "No, mother. I'm good. Is there something wrong?"

"Your friends are here to see you." Mikoto said.

"Hn."

"I know you're busy, but don't forget to see them, okay? Ino has also just got back from her overseas photoshoot too."

"Hn."

Mikoto smiled and closed Sasuke's door again. But two minutes later, his door was slammed open. Tenten and Temari confronted him.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" They said in unison. "Is is true that you and Sakura-chan broke up already?!"

Sasuke flinched. It had been two months since he fired her and automatically ended their relationship. Since then, Sasuke didn't bother to try to remember her anymore and his family didn't mention her name either. Two days after keeping himself secluded in his room, Sasuke decided to go back to his work.

Sasuke forced and dedicated himself to his work, so he wouldn't have time to think about his _ex_ pink haired woman. He let his brain took over his body, so his heart wouldn't have time to think. Because when his heart took over, he would feel the incredible pain once more. He didn't want to think about what happened two months ago anymore.

For the time being until a new replacement was found, Sasuke's sister-in-law became his temporary secretary. Itachi knew his little brother was going through a tough time, so if there was anything he could help—no matter how small it was—he would do it. Including multi-tasked as a secretary for himself too.

"Hn."

"She's a _Haruno_ , Tenten-chan, Temari-chan." Hinata said in pain. "No wonder they broke up."

"Yeah, but still..."

"She's not a _Haruno_ , you know." Ino sternly said. The news wasn't new for her, as a month ago Sakura suddenly called her.

 _Ino had just finished her last shoot for the day and she was exhausted. When she thought she could have a quick break, her phone rang._

 _Grumbling, she picked up the call, without even saw who the caller was._

 _"Ino's here." Ino said._

 _"Hey, pig."_

 _Ino sat straight on her chair right away. "Hey, forehead. It's so rare for you to call me. What's wrong? Are you sick? You sound so weak."_

 _"Are you busy?" Sakura asked._

 _"No, no, of course not. I already finished my shoot for today." Ino replied._

 _"There's something I want to tell you, Ino." Sakura softly said._

 _"What?"_

 _"I broke up with Sasu—I mean, Uchiha-sama." Sakura said._

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _"He... He knew, Ino." Sakura started sobbing, so Ino shut her mouth. "I... My father suddenly texted me, asking me to meet him. I kept it a secret! I didn't even tell you! But... But he knew, Ino! He... He saw the two of us together, he... He heard I called Haruno Kizashi 'father'... He... He knew, Ino... And he fired me... He ended everything with me... He didn't need to say it, but I knew he didn't want me anymore... Ino... I... I broke up... Uchi—Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun told me to go away..."_

 _Ino widened her eyes._

 _"Sakura..."_

 _"I..." Sakura sobbed. "I can't live here anymore... It's too painful, Ino..."_

 _Ino took a moment of silence. "You're going away?"_

 _Ino could hear Sakura was controlling her breath over the phone. "I'm going back to my mother's hometown. I can't go back to the main house of course, but I'll manage through. I..." Sakura sighed. "I just want to start over."_

 _Then, a silence fell between them._

 _"Okay, Sakura, I understand." Ino said. "Thank you for telling me. At least I know where to find you."_

 _"Yeah," Sakura said. "thank you, Ino. You should take your sleep now."_

 _"Okay." Ino said._

 _"Oh one more thing, Ino." Sakura called._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"_ _ **I'm Senju Sakura**_ _." Sakura said._

 _Ino smiled. "Yes, forehead. You're a_ _ **Senju**_ _, not a Haruno."_

So when Naruto told them the fact about Sakura, Ino wasn't surprised at all. Moreover, she knew that her best friend was the daughter of Haruno Kizashi since a long time ago.

" _ **Not**_ a Haruno?" Hinata asked. "What do you mean, Ino-chan?"

"Sakura is _indeed_ Haruno Kizashi's daughter, but she _isn't_ a Haruno. She's a _Senju_." Ino said.

 _I'm a Senju_.

Sasuke put down his pen.

"Explain it to us, Ino!" Naruto asked. "This is so confusing!"

Ino ignored Naruto and walked towards Sasuke who was calmly sat on his chair.

"I will only tell you guys this once, so listen to me." Ino sternly said. "What I'm going to tell you is the truth about Sakura, her mother told me herself."

Sasuke looked up, his onyx eyes stared back at Ino's blue eyes.

"Senju Mebuki—Sakura's mother—had never been married to Haruno Kizashi. Long time ago before that old man marry his wife, Mebuki _obaa-chan_ was his maid." Ino said. "But that old bastard fell in love with Mebuki _obaa-chan_.

"At first, Mebuki _obaa-chan_ ignored him, but Haruno Kizashi didn't know the word 'giving up' somehow. He kept pursuing her, something which was really odd. As time goes by, with every care and attention Haruno Kizashi gave to Mebuki _obaa-chan_ , she slowly but surely fell in love with him too. They started to spend time together more frequently.

"But your _father_ , Sasuke, saw the relationship between Haruno Kizashi and maid as an opportunity. Both of them has always been in a business rivalry, and Uchiha Fugaku isn't someone who would let chances go. He leaked it to the media that Haruno Kizashi fell in love with his own maid, tainting Haruno Kizashi's name in the eyes of the clients. His business went down and his old bad habit of playing women came back. Mebuki _obaa-chan_ was betrayed so she left the house. When she left, she was carrying Sakura in her belly already.

"As Mebuki _obaa-chan_ never showed her face to the media, the news was considered as a rumor. The news died down, and Haruno Kizashi's business was back to life. Ever since that incident happened, Haruno Kizashi has always hated your father so much. He was actually wanted to marry Mebuki _obaa-chan_ , but your father ruined it away.

"Because Mebuki _obaa-chan_ was pregnant before she was married, she and her unborn child were kicked out from the Senju family. When Mebuki _obaa-chan_ brought an eight years old Sakura to be introduced to the Senju family, they told them that Sakura shouldn't even live. Can you think how hurt it was for an eight years old kid to be told that she is supposed to die? That she is not supposed to be happy?

"Their lives had always been miserable, you know. They were so poor, Sakura didn't have any friends, and they were mocked. My family are the only one who wanted to help them. I am the only friend Sakura has ever had. Sai is the only boy Sakura had ever feels so comfortable to talk to, before you appeared in her life.

"Now tell me, Sasuke, just because she is the daughter of Haruno Kizashi, you casted her away? You fired her and you ended your relationship with her? You thought she was a spy? She clearly loves you genuinely, and you let your stupid logic blinded you? So what if she is the daughter of Haruno Kizashi? She didn't ask to have that bastard old man as her father anyway. Sure she has the blood of Haruno running inside of her, _but Sakura is a Senju_ , Sasuke. She is not a Haruno, and she never had any contact with any Haruno." Ino coldly said.

Sasuke's jaw tightened. Guilt washed over him, and he felt a nasty sting in his heart. The pain wasn't because he felt Sakura betrayed him, but because he knew he had left the only woman he ever loved. To be more precise, he _asked_ her to get out from his life.

 _He kicked her out, just like the Senju family_.

Just like Sasuke, the others were silent. They had never thought Sakura's past would be so dark. She was so cheerful and happy, who would ever thought she had experienced something awful ever since she was little.

Sai decided to snap some senses back to Sasuke. "Sasuke, one thing I know for sure is that Sakura is not a spy. She genuinely loves you, no ulterior motives, and no intention of being a spy. She did her work amazingly because she loves her job, and because she wants to be useful to you."

Sasuke couldn't say any word.

"Now think with your _heart_ , you monosyllabic bastard." Ino hissed. "Is this really how you want to end up with Sakura?"

Sasuke still didn't say a word.

Ino took Sasuke's pen and ripped a piece of sticky notes. She scribbled down some words on it and push the orange paper to Sasuke. His onyx eyes glanced down at the paper.

"This is the area where Sakura is right now." Ino said. "She didn't tell me where _exactly_ she lives, but even if I knew, I wouldn't want to tell you either. Go find her yourself."

Something snapped inside Sasuke. He grabbed the paper and left his office without another word.

Ino sighed. "That ought to do it."

"I think..." Naruto said with a low voice. "We owe Sakura-chan an apology."

* * *

 **Done !**

 **The longest chapter of this fic, haha !**

 **What do you think about it ?**

 **I will be waiting for your reviews and/or flames :)**

 **Nb : Actually, I wanted to make the plot longer, but I think it would be too boring. And I just can't leave my favorite couple separated for too long haha**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the last chapter ! (surprise surprise !)**

 **Enjoy reading it ~ (as this is another rather long chapter)**

 **Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Just own this plot T_T**

* * *

On a sunny Sunday, Sakura stepped out from her small house. Today was her birthday but Sakura didn't care. Today was her mother death's anniversary and Sakura wanted to spend the rest of her day near her mother's grave.

She lived at the other side of her hometown, far away from the main house of the Senju family. She bought a small house, located quite near to the hill where her mother was burried. Senju Mebuki had told her daughter once, that when she died, she wanted her final resting place to be in her hometown. So when her mother passed away, Sakura asked the Yamanaka family to help her burrying her mother in her beloved hometown.

It had been three months and Sakura had a quite settle life here. She was working as a kindergarten teacher now. She had always loved kids and spending time with those adorable children made her heartbreak subsided bits by bits.

Ino called her quite often, but she couldn't come to visit her yet as she was busy with her photoshoots. She even had to cancel her plans to go to Mebuki's grave because she was being held up by her modelling job.

With her black knee-length dress, even her bright pink hair looked dim. But the nature tried its best to cheer Sakura up. The sky was blue and clear, and the wind accompanied Sakura. Mebuki really loved lilies, and Sakura brought a bouquet of it in her hands.

"Hey, mom." Sakura whispered as she laid the bouquet on Mebuki's grave. "It's me, Sakura."

The wind blew, making the leaves rustled.

"I'm fine so far," Sakura said. "it has been three months and I think I'm getting better. I'm healthy and I really enjoy my job. The kids are so adorable, I really glad I have them as my students. Are you okay, mom? I hope you're fine."

As Sakura stared at her mother's gravestone, Sakura remembered the first time she came to visit her. She cried her hearts out in front of her mother's grave and told her everything while sobbing. She even ended up fell asleep on top of the neat grave—Sakura always cleaned it every year she visited ir—to be only awaken by the sunset's light.

"Ino has been calling me and checking me up quite regularly too." Sakura continued. "She and Sai, actually. Apart from them, I don't talk with anyone else. But I'm really fine, mom, so you don't have to worry."

Sakura fished her hands out, softly running her fingers on the gravestone. "I miss you so much, mom." she smiled. "But I know you're happy there. So I'll also be happy here."

Sakura didn't realize there was someone else behind her, until she heard the voice she loved so much and always managed to make her heart stopped.

That same voice which turned so cold three months ago.

"I finally found you." Uchiha Sasuke said.

* * *

Sakura turned her head immediately and her breath hitched when she saw Sasuke was standing behind her. He wore a black suit with a bouquet of lilies in his hands.

Sakura could feel a lump was formed inside her throat, but she forced to swallow it.

"Uchiha... sama?" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke walked closer, and put the bouquet next to Sakura's. Sakura immediately stood up, leaving Sasuke praying in front of Mebuki's gravestone.

"What... What are you doing here? How come you're even here? How did you find me?" Sakura rambled.

Sasuke also stood up a few minutes later and turned to face the flustered Sakura. Looking at her emerald eyes and her pink hair, her soft cheeks and her lips, Sasuke felt his heart was being squeezed.

He couldn't deny it any longer.

 _He missed her so damn much_.

"Ino told me everything." Sasuke said. "Your past and your whereabouts. Although it took me a month before I finally found you. You're not that easy to find."

Sakura blinked her eyes. "I—Ino did? Why... Why did she do it?"

"Because what I did was wrong, Sakura." Sasuke sternly said. His voice was stern and yet so gentle. At the mention of her name, Sakura's breath hitched again.

How she missed being called by her name again by the one she loved. It was so painful to hear Sasuke's cold voice called her _Haruno_.

"W—wrong?" Sakura squeaked.

"I..." Sasuke stopped and tried to control his rapid heartbeat. There were so many things he wanted to say to her right at the moment, and his mind was organizing the words poorly. He wanted to hug her, to kiss her, to stroke her hair, and his heart couldn't decide which went first.

So Sasuke's unconsciousness decided to make the move.

Without another word, Sasuke pulled Sakura into his arms and hugged her tight.

Sakura widened her eyes. "U—Uchiha-sama?"

A sting struck his heart when he heard how she addressed him—the way he _instructed_ her to do three months ago—but he didn't care. Right now, he only wanted to hug her as tight as possible, convincing himself that the woman in front of him was really Sakura. And to convince himself that she couldn't run away from him anymore.

Sakura wanted to call out again, but she stopped suddenly. Her eyes widened as she could feel Sasuke's rapid heartbeat on her chest. As if following Sasuke's rythym, her own heart also started to beat fast.

The pink haired woman decided to let her heart did what it wanted, so she hugged Sasuke's back. Feeling her hands on his back, Sasuke tightened his hug.

The two of them stayed that way for a few more minutes.

"I'm sorry." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke chose to stay silent, but his hand stroke Sakura's hair softly, encouraging her to go on as he was listening to her.

"I'm so sorry." Sakura started to sob. She missed him so much, her heart started to hurt and yet it felt so warm. "I lied to you. I'm so sorry."

The stroke on her hair went gentler and tears started to escape from Sakura's eyes. "I didn't mean to. I don't want you to know. I was afraid you would hate me if you knew."

Sasuke's hug got even tighter. Sakura couldn't hold her sob anymore. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..."

Sakura's sob burst into a cry and Sasuke didn't say anything. He let Sakura cried her hearts out, didn't even mind about her tears wetting his suit. All he wanted right now was telling Sakura that he was there for her. And he wouldn't leave her anymore.

When her cried subsided, Sasuke pulled her body away a bit and placing his fingers on her chin while his other hand kept its place wrapping around Sakura's waist. Sasuke lifted Sakura's head and wiped a tear from her eyes using his finger.

His onyx eyes stared down at her emerald eyes gently.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Sakura." Sasuke said. "I'm sorry. I was so foolish three months ago and I wasn't thinking clearly."

Another tear escaped from Sakura's eyes, and Sasuke wiped it again with his thumb affectionately. "Ino and Sai snapped me back into my senses. I let my logic blinded me, and I didn't even bother to hear your explanation. I'm so sorry."

"Uchiha-sama..." Sakura sobbed.

"It's _Sasuke-kun_ , Sakura," Sasuke corrected. "I want you to call me that again."

More tears came down. "Sa—Sasuke-kun..."

Smiling, Sasuke leaned closer and kissed Sakura's lips.

He had actually wanted to start it gentle, but the moment his lips felt Sakura's, all of the thought of being gentle flew away. He licked Sakura's lower lip hungrily, and Sakura opened her mouth, giving him the permission to come in. Sasuke didn't let the chance away and his tongue darted in. He pulled Sakura's body close to his own once again, and Sakura snaked her hands around his neck. Sasuke placed a hand behind Sakura's neck while his other hand wrapped Sakura's waist tightly. Using his hand behind her neck, Sasuke's tongue stormed further in and deepened the kiss. There was no space between them. Sasuke ravaged her mouth roughly but also gently, and Sakura let him be.

The two of them didn't want to let go but their lungs started to scream. Reluctantly, the y pulled away for a bit, only to let their lungs breathed again.

Sakura's face was burning red but she didn't care. Both of them were panting, but none of them wanted to let go.

Sasuke bore his gaze onto Sakura, the only woman he loved.

"Happy birthday, _my_ beloved Sakura."

* * *

"So, what did you say when you were praying in front of my mother's grave?" Sakura asked.

"Why would you want to know?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I'm curious, duh." Sakura replied.

Sasuke smiled. The two of them were walking together on a riverside, their fingers were intertwined tightly.

"Do you seriously want to know?" Sasuke asked which Sakura replied with a few certain nods.

"Stop here." Sasuke said and Sakura obeyed.

Sasuke let their fingers go and stood still right in front of Sakura. Sakura looked at him confusedly.

"I told your mother that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you and throwing you away. I pleaded for her forgiveness." Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled. "And I'm sure my mother forgives you." she said. "My mother is a kind hearted woman, and she really cares for my happiness."

"I know." Sasuke's eyes softened. "And I said something else."

"What was it?" Sakura asked.

At this, Sasuke suddenly fished something out from his pocket and kneeled down. He opened the box on his hand, showing the glittering white gold ring to Sakura.

Sakura gasped and widened her eyes.

"I asked your mother to let me marry you. I asked for her blessings." Sasuke smiled. "Will you marry me, Sakura?"

Sakura was lost for words. "I—But—I'm—"

"I don't care if you're the daughter of Haruno Kizashi." Sasuke shook his head but kept his gaze locked on Sakura. "I want _you_ , Sakura, and only you. I want to spend the rest of my life together with you. I want you to be an Uchiha, with me."

"Sasuke-kun..."

"So, your answer?"

Sakura threw herself to Sasuke.

"YES!"

* * *

 **DONE !**

 **Whoooo, that is so so so sweeeeetttttt *squealing***

 **What do you think ?**

 **Share your reviews ! :)**

 **Thank you so much for your support, guys ! I couldn't finish this fic without your help ! Thank you, thank you, thank you !**

 **P.S : I'm thinking about making the sequel, so wait for it ! :)**

* * *

"I found out that you're a kindergarten teacher." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded. She kept staring at the glittering ring Sasuke put on her finger earlier. Her other hand was in Sasuke's hand.

"Someday, I want to take our _kids_ to the kindergarten gate." Sasuke said.

Sakura blushed.

"Uchiha kids. _Our children_." Sasuke smiled and kissed his woman again.


End file.
